My Ordinary Life is Not As I Expected!
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Bagi Naruto, menjadi penyendiri bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan, terkadang kau bisa menemukan hal istimewa dibalik seseorang yang suka menyendiri. inilah kisah sang penyendiri yang dipaksa untuk menjadi penyendiri! [Bad Summary!] [Slice of Life!] [Update Chapter #6]
1. My Ordinary Life!

"Huft..."

Aku menghela nafas, sedikit pusing apa yang ingin kutulis dilembaran kertas yang kini tengah berada dibangkuku, mataku sedikit teralihkan saat melihat dari jendela, seekor burung yang kini tengah bertengger dipohon

Yah, guru yang mengajar dikelasku memberikan tugas untuk menulis pendapat dan kesimpulan tentang masa indah SMA

Masa indah? semua orang pasti berpikiran begitu, persahabatan dan kisah cinta yang sudah menjadi hal yang maklum dalam kehidupan sekolah SMA

Tapi, apa itu menyenangkan? Kupikir tidak

Ayolah, bahkan dikelas ini aku seperti orang yang dilupakan, bahkan bangkuku saja berada dipojok belakang tepatnya disebelah kanan didekat jendela. Yah kalau dipikir sih itu merupakan bangku yang spesial, tapi disisi lain, aku seperti siswa yang tersisihkan

Aku juga sering menyendiri bukan karena aku seorang penyendiri, itu karena semua individu yang menetap dikelas ini yang mereka sebut teman itu memiliki nilai yang tinggi dalam hal berteman

Contohnya saja, ada beberapa _Ikemen_ yang berada dikelas ini, mereka selalu menebar pesona pada semua gadis hingga membuat semuanya tertarik pada mereka, tidak peduli walau ada sebuah keburukan dibalik pesona mereka

Ada juga sekelompok _Otaku_ yang ada dikelas ini, mereka selalu membicarakan hal-hal berbau Anime, Manga _,_ Novel, Game, bahkan Eroge. Kadang juga mereka memperdebatkan salah satu Heroine dari beberapa Anime, siapa yang menurut mereka paling moe. Terkadang aku berpikir, mereka sepertinya sudah sulit untuk membedakan mana yang 2D dan asli

Dan yang sedikit membuatku kesal adalah beberapa kelompok gadis dikelas ini yang merupakan kumpulan para _Gyaru_ , mereka selalu berpenampilan mewah, rambut yang indah dengan riasan yang memenuhi wajah mereka memberikan kesan cantik. yah bisa dibilang mereka adalah sekelompok individu yang mementingkan Fashion mereka

Dan setiap aku berpapasan dengan para _Gyaru_ itu. Mereka selalu menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikkan. Ayolah! Aku tak membuat mereka risih bukan? penampilanku yang sopan walau rambut pirang jabrik ini yang terkadang sedikit mengganggu

Dan ada pula yang menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasanya, bercengkrama dan bersahabat dengan sesama, kadang mojok di ujung kelas dengan siswi lain yang entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas mereka kelompok orang yang biasa saja

Dan aku? Aku bahkan dikelas ini tak pernah dianggap, eksistensiku sebagai siswa biasa yang mengikuti jam pelajaran seperti biasanya dianggap kutu kecil yang tak terlihat. Terkadang mereka menjauhiku hanya karena sesuatu yang bahkan tak kutahu

Ayolah! Kalian tahu kalau aku tidak menggigit bukan?

Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari diriku ini, ucapanku tidak sepedas _Hikigaya_ _Hachiman_ yang selalu membantu orang lain dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri, aku juga bukan siswa nakal seperti _Yamada-kun_ yang mencium seluruh penyihir disekolahnya, aku juga bukan seperti _Tanaka-kun_ yang selalu mengantuk dan tidur dikelas

Meskipun begitu, setidaknya hawa keberadaanku tidaklah kecil seperti _Kuroko Tetsuya-kun_

Yah walaupun aku merupakan siswa yang tak beruntung dikehidupan SMA, setidaknya aku pernah berharap menjadi siswa yang terkenal disekolah seperti _Handa-kun_. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin menjadi kaligrafer sepertinya, aku lebih suka menjadi diriku sendiri

"Hmm... Kurasa aku mendapat ide!"

Ucapku dalam diam, lalu menuliskan apa yang ada didalam pikiranku lalu kutuangkan dalam kertas putih yang kini berada dibangkuku. Mungkin aku perlu menuliskan pendapatku tentang masa indah SMA menurut sudut pandangku

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: Disclaimer ::**_

 _ **Naruto**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **:: Genre ::**_ _School, Comedy, Friendship, Parody(?)_

 _ **::**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _T+ for Story and Language_

 _ **:: Warning ::**_ _OOC, Typo, Miss-typo, Gaje, Humor!Fail, And more!_

 _Terinspirasi dari anime_ _ **Oregairu**_

 _Dan juga Fanfic milik para Author lain yang lebih hebat dari saya tentunya!_

 _ **A/N :**_ _Saya memang tidak memaksa Reader-san untuk membaca hasil jerih payah saya ini, namun jika Reader-san tidak suka apa yang saya buat, kalian bisa menekan tombol back pada Device yang kalian pakai saat ini, dan tidak perlu menjelek-jelekkan/Flame hasil dari tulisan saya ini_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Terkadang aku berpikir masa SMA adalah masa yang indah

Mereka yang selalu menjalani kehidupan masa SMA yang indah adalah mereka yang selalu berangkat pagi dengan wajah yang cerah. Bersemangat pergi kesekolah walau tujuannya bukanlah untuk belajar melainkan hal yang lain

Dan masa SMA adalah ladang untuk melakukan Sosialisasi. Maksudku, kau bisa mendapatkan banyak teman disekolah. Mengobrol, bercanda, ataupun hal yang lain. Namun ada juga yang bahkan memanfaatkan teman mereka sendiri hanya untuk keegoisan tersendiri

Selain teman, kau bisa mendapatkan hati seorang gadis disekolah, atau dengan kata lain kau boleh berpacaran. Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu, jalan-jalan, ke bioskop, atau mungkin pergi ke karaoke

Kau bebas bisa pergi kemana saja dengan pacarmu selagi ia mau, dan jika kau memang bisa, kau bisa mengambil _First Kiss_ miliknya, dan atau mungkin keperawanannya? Oke lupakan hal tadi! Kurasa pikiranku sedikit liar

Namun berbeda dengan para _Ikemen_ yang kubicarakan tadi, mereka memang selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis gadis polos yang selalu mencintai mereka, hanya saja mereka tak pernah pacaran. Aku tak tahu kenapa yang jelas aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun..."

Aku terkesiap saat guru yang mengajar dikelasku memanggil namaku, tangannya sedikit terkepal erat sambil memegangi kertas putih yang merupakan tugas yang ia berikan tadi

Aku tahu kalau kertas yang kini ia pegang adalah kertas tugasku, lagipula, tidak mungkin kan jika ia memegang kertas milik orang lain sementara ia memanggil namaku?

"Jam istirahat nanti tolong temui aku diruanganku"

"Eh?"

Aku terkejut, pasalnya guru yang tengah mengajar dikelasku ini adalah guru konseling, dan katanya jika guru konseling memanggilmu untuk datang keruangannya, maka akan terjadi suatu permasalahan yang merepotkan

"Ada apa dengan Uzuki yang aneh itu?"

"Sudah kuduga si Uzumi itu pasti siswa yang bermasalah!"

Rasa kesal menjalar dihatiku saat siswa siswa brengsek mulai membicarakan diriku, dan juga...

Siapa itu _Uzuki_ dan _Uzumi?_ Namaku itu _Uzumaki_ bodoh!

Aku lalu menatap mereka yang membicarakanku, sekilas tatapan kami beradu sebelum mereka membuang wajah mereka kearah lain

Aku tahu kalau kehidupan SMA ku sedikit menyedihkan, tapi setidaknya aku tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah hanya karena aku mengisi tugas yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan pendapat tentang masa indah SMA. Aku mengisi tugasnya dengan jujur dan murni dari dalam pikiranku, walau aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan apa yang aku tulis disana

::

::

::

"Jadi..."

"Huh?"

Saat ini aku berada di ruang Konseling, duduk diatas kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan guru yang mengajarku tadi, yaitu guru konseling itu sendiri

Mataku mencoba menatap matanya, kupikir dengan menatap matanya, aku bisa mencari apa yang dipikirkannya. Bukankah beberapa film dan Anime seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau menulis surat menyedihkan seperti ini?"

Sudah kuduga sebelumnya bahwa ia pasti mengungkit tugas yang kubuat sebelumnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pendapatku? Semua orang punya hak untuk berpendapat bukan?

"Memangnya kenapa, Tsunade-sensei?"

Didepanku ini adalah Tsunade Senju, guru disekolahku sekaligus guru yang juga menjadi guru konseling, ia bisa dibilang cantik walaupun umurnya yang hampir mencapai setengah abad. Namun sayangnya, sampai saat ini ia masih menjadi perawan tua

Kadang aku berpikir, akankah ada yang masih mau menikahinya mengingat usianya yang tak muda lagi? Yah kalau memang ada yang mau, mungkin mereka mengincar tubuhnya, mengingat Tsunade-sensei memiliki tubuh yang indah untuk dipandang

Dan juga, apa tulisanku sebegitu menyedihkan dimatamu? Aku tahu kalau kehidupanku ini memang menyedihkan, tapi setidaknya kau tidak mengejekku secara frontal seperti itu bukan?

Kupikir lain kali aku harus belajar kaligrafi seperti _Handa-kun_ , mengingat seorang kaligrafer lebih suka menulis, dan sering menulis maka tulisanmu akan semakin baik dan bagus

"Naruto! Kau menulis tugas seperti ini menurut pendapatmu bukan? Aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk menulis kehidupan suram masa sekolahmu dan pandangan negatif tentang masa SMA"

Sebelumnya aku katakan, Tsunade-sensei ini adalah teman dari ibuku, jadi ia memang kenal denganku, makanya ia memanggil namaku dengan nama depan

Dan juga, apa aku menulis hal-hal yang menyedihkan dikertas itu? Aku hanya menulis kehidupan SMA ku dikertas itu menurut sudut pandangku, apa itu salah?

"Begini Sensei, aku menulis tugas itu menurut apa yang aku alami, lagipula tidak semua orang memiliki masa SMA yang indah, sebagai contoh, aku dan Sensei tidak berpikiran yang sama bukan?"

Maksudku, disekolah itu tak semuanya siswa bahagia dalam menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya, mereka yang biasanya menikmati masa sekolahnya adalah para _Ikemen_ , siswa-siswa yang suka menindas yang lemah, dan lain sebagainya

Sedangkan siswa yang tak menikmati masa sekolahnya adalah siswa yang sering ditindas, siswa yang selalu diejek, atau siswa yang terpaksa menjadi penyendiri sepertiku

Ya, aku memang salah satu siswa yang tak terlalu menikmati apa itu masa indah SMA. Kehidupan sekolahku berlangsung seperti biasa. belajar, mencari tempat yang tenang untuk membaca manga yang kubawa, lalu pulang dan menonton Anime yang belum sempat kutonton

Beberapa orang mungkin berpikir kehidupanku terlalu monoton, tapi bagiku itu tidak, karena hal seperti itu sudah terbiasa bagiku, jadi apa yang menurutku biasa akan menjadi biasa dan akan selamanya menjadi biasa

Lagipula hidupku tidak terlalu monoton, kadang aku mempunyai dunia tersendiri saat aku membaca manga ataupun menonton Anime, terlebih saat aku membaca koleksi Light Novel yang kubeli, rasanya aku menjadi Karakter utama dalam alur cerita yang ada di Light Novel itu

Sedikit kuberi tambahan, jika kau tidak ingin kehidupan sekolahmu menjadi monoton, setidaknya kau perlu sedikit berimprovisasi dalam kehidupan sekolahmu. Mungkin menjadi pintar, atau yang lebih ekstrim yaitu menjadi berandalan disekolah, hal itu akan memberikan nilai tersendiri dalam kehidupan sekolahmu

Tapi nyatanya, aku yang memberi tambahan tapi aku tidak melakukannya, menyebalkan bukan?

"Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Sesaat Tsunade-sensei menanyakanku apa yang aku pikirkan, mataku tertuju pada dua asset yang empuk didada Tsunade-sensei

 _*Plaak!*_

"Dilarang memikirkan hal cabul pada gurumu sendiri!"

Sedikit mengaduh kesakitan saat pipi kananku ditampar oleh Tsunade-sensei. Hei! Aku tidak berpikir mesum padamu, yah walaupun mata ini sedikit menyusahkan, tapi jujur! Aku tak memikirkan hal yang mesum

Jadi jangan samakan aku dengan _Issei-kun_ yang memiliki sifat super mesum itu. Yah walau terkadang aku sedikit iri dengannya, bagaimana tidak? Baru bangun tidur saja sudah melihat Oppai super besar didepan matanya, aku tahu kalau itu anime Ecchi, tapi tidakkah kalian berpikir itu sedikit berlebihan?

"Aku tidak semesum yang Sensei pikirkan! Aku hanya berpikir apa Sensei tak berminat untuk menikah?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku, aku tahu wanita yang hampir setengah abad didepanku ini belum menikah, apa menurutnya menjadi perawan tua itu menyenangkan? Kupikir para wanita akan senang saat mereka menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak

Berpikir tentang masa depan, aku berharap kisah cintaku tidak seperti anime _Romance_ yang begitu-begitu saja, aku lebih menginginkan kisah cinta yang indah yang berbeda dengan orang lain

Sebagai contoh, _Nishimura Hideki-kun_ mendapatkan seorang istri di sebuah game MMORPG, dan didunia nyata ia selalu dipeluk dan disayang oleh seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai istrinya yang tidak lain adalah istrinya di dalam game itu sendiri

Kupikir kisah cinta seperti itu sedikit lebih menyenangkan!

Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kisah cinta seperti _Arima Kousei-kun_ yang ditinggal mati oleh sang pujaan, menonton animenya saja sudah membuat hatiku sesak, apalagi mengalaminya sendiri!

"Dengar Naruto, aku mempunyai kriteria tinggi dalam memilih pasangan!"

Jadi begitukah? Kalau begitu terserah kau saja, kau tahu Sensei? Ketika kau memiliki kriteria yang amat tinggi untuk kau jadikan pasangan, maka pasangan yang kau nanti-nantikan tidak akan pernah terwujudkan! Mereka yang termasuk dalam kriteria itu hanya akan menjadi angan-anganmu dalam kehidupan ini

Pada dasarnya, Tuhan menciptakan manusia itu dengan tidak sempurna, Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan berbagai ragam. Jika ada yang tampan maka ada yang jelek, jika ada yang kaya maka pasti ada yang miskin, karena jika tidak begitu, bumi yang diisi oleh manusia ini akan menjadi membosankan

Kupikir kata-kataku tadi lumayan keren! Aku harus menulis dalam buku catatanku nanti!

"Ha'i Ha'i, lupakan tentang pasangan, jadi apa permasalahanku sekarang?"

"Tunggu! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu?"

Entah kenapa aku sedikit kesal dengan Sensei didepanku ini. Dia yang membawaku kemari dan membicarakan tentang permasalahanku, dan sekarang dia yang melenceng dari pembahasan utama tentang masalahku dan berbicara seperti itu

Lagipula apa hubungannya Masalah tugas tentang masa indah SMA dengan pasangan hidup? Kau tahu kalau itu sudah jauh melenceng bukan?

"Aku tahu kalau kehidupan sekolahmu sedikit suram, jadi kupikir aku perlu memasukkanmu kedalam klub?"

"Huh?"

Klub adalah salah satu unsur yang mempengaruhi masa indah sekolah, mereka yang yang merupakan anggota klub memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan tujuan yang sama, terlebih saat mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat yang saling mendukung satu sama lain

Dan juga, Klub merupakan salah satu alur cerita yang lumayan penting didalam Anime maupun manga, beberapa diantaranya adalah mereka yang mengaku sebagai klub yang meneliti ilmu gaib walaupun tujuannya sangat melenceng jauh dari nama klub itu sendiri

Bagaimana tidak? Saat kutonton Anime itu, klub yang meneliti ilmu gaib itu hampir semuanya diisi oleh perempuan walaupun diantaranya ada yang laki-laki, anggotanya ada gadis cantik yang memiliki tubuh aduhai, gadis Loli yang amat imut berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang _Kuudere, Ikemen_ yang wajahnya hampir mirip seperti perempuan, dan bahkan yang mengerikan, anggotanya ada yang suka _Cross-dresser_

Dan tujuan mereka adalah menjaga wilayah teritorial mereka dari musuh dan mencari budak yang bisa mereka rekrut

Itu sudah jauh melenceng dari tujuan klub mereka bukan?

"Gomen Sensei, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum berminat dengan itu"

Pada dasarnya, aku memang tidak pernah ikut klub apapun sejak SMP, menjadi penyendiri adalah kebiasaanku sehingga membuatku terbiasa dengan kesendirian

Lagipula aku tidak tertarik untuk berkelompok layaknya ikan-ikan dilaut, malah aku berpikir akan menjadi keren seperti sesosok beruang, mereka selalu sendiri, mencari makan sendiri, berusaha sendiri, maka itu akan membuatmu menjadi seorang yang mandiri

"Dengar Naruto, aku hanya ingin membantumu mencari seorang teman"

Kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan itu sedikit sakit Sensei? Kau bicara seolah aku tak punya seorang teman satupun!

Seorang penyendiri bukanlah orang yang tidak memiliki teman, hanya saja mereka sedikit memiliki teman, itu pun teman yang mereka bisa percayakan sepenuhnya

Dan terkadang, mereka yang memiliki banyak teman bahkan lebih licik dari seorang penyendiri yang memiliki sedikit teman

Maksudku, mereka yang memiliki banyak teman akan sering memanfaatkan temannya hanya untuk tujuan pribadi. Dan saat teman yang ia manfaatkan mulai marah padanya, ia pasti akan berbicara

 _Terserah kau mau marah padaku, lagipula aku mempunyai banyak teman!_

Mungkin itulah yang mereka ucapkan, jadi mereka yang termasuk seperti itu adalah mereka yang brengsek yang menyalahi aturan dalam berteman

Tunggu! Apakah memang ada peraturan dalam pertemanan?

"Kau tak perlu repot membantuku Sensei, menjadi diriku yang seperti ini sudah cukup bagiku"

Bagiku sudah cukup menjadi diriku yang apa adanya. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku ingin menjadi sosok Beruang, berusaha sendiri, menjalani kehidupan dengan sendiri, dan lambat laun akan membuatku menjadi seorang remaja yang mandiri

Lagipula banyak orang yang membantu orang lain hanya untuk mengharapkan pamrih, atau mereka yang suka membantu agar supaya orang yang dibantu bisa membantu dirinya suatu saat nanti, atau mungkin mereka yang suka membantu hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah pujian dari banyak orang

Menurutku yang terakhir tadi adalah hal yang menyebalkan!

Aku tahu kalau manusia memang menyukai pujian yang terus diberikan padanya. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Pujian terkadang akan membuatmu meninggikan dirimu sendiri dan akan membuatmu malas dalam hal berkembang

Daripada pujian, aku lebih menyukai kritikan, karena sebuah kritikan akan membuat dirimu menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan hidupmu akan menjadi lebih berkembang

Tapi jika memang aku harus diberi sebuah pujian, aku pasti menerimanya dengan senang hati kok!

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, namun pikirkan tawaranku ini dengan baik nantinya"

Ucap Tsunade-sensei mengakhiri percakapan pendek ini, aku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar ruangan, entah kenapa aku sedikit merinding saat sekilas menatap senyumnya yang misterius, apakah ada sebuah rencana dibalik senyumnya itu?

::

::

::

Saat ini aku berada diatap sekolah, duduk dibangku sambil mengeluarkan manga milikku dari saku celanaku, membacanya lalu menikmati nyamannya kedamaian yang kurasakan saat ini

Yah, menurutku tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menenangkan diri diatas atap sekolah. Langit biru muda yang cerah, awan awan yang berbentuk abstrak yang indah, serta angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhmu seolah memberitahu bahwa dunia itu indah

Yah jika dipikir sih, alasanku kesini adalah menghindari siswa-siswa dikelasku yang jika aku kembali nanti, mereka pasti bisik-bisik tentang diriku seolah diriku ini siswa yang tidak berguna

Siswa-siswa brengsek yang kumaksud adalah mereka yang menyukai gosip-gosip yang menyebar di sekolah dan terus membicarakan orang-orang. Tapi apa kau tahu? Katanya sih jika kau membicarakan keburukan orang lain, itu berarti kau iri dengan orang yang kau bicarakan itu

Pada dasarnya, semua siswa yang masih dalam ruang lingkup sekolah adalah mereka yang masih memiliki ego yang tinggi, mental mereka masih bisa dibilang labil, dan akupun menyadari hal itu karena aku juga merupakan siswa yang masih bersekolah

Sebagai contoh, mungkin saat ini hubungan pertemanan mereka agak renggang karena suatu hal yang membuat mereka berbeda pendapat, namun keesokan harinya, mereka pasti akan bisa menjadi akur kembali seolah kemarin tidak terjadi hal yang begitu berarti

Kalian mengerti bukan? jika tidak mengerti yasudah! Aku juga tidak peduli

 _*Kriieet*_

Aku tahu kalau suara itu adalah suara pintu menuju atap sekolah, mengingat pintu itu yang sudah usang dan sedikit berkarat dibagian engselnya

Aku lalu menoleh kebelakang, ditangkapnya dengan mataku sesosok remaja yang kini tengah berjalan kearahku, penampilannya agak aneh, rambutnya yang diikat seperti nanas namun berwarna hitam, serta ekspresinya seperti orang yang tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup

"Oh... Shikamaru-san..."

Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru, seorang siswa yang berbeda kelas denganku namun satu angkatan denganku. Bisa dibilang ia merupakan siswa jenius yang memasuki sepuluh besar siswa yang pintar disekolah

Aku memang mengenalnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, karena itulah aku memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama depannya. Aku tahu kalau itu memang tidak sopan, tapi kupikir ia tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu?

Namun masalahnya, ia sama sepertiku, seorang penyendiri yang menikmati indahnya kedamaian, serta sikapnya seperti _Tanaka-kun_ yang selalu mengantuk dan memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama dengannya

Ia hanya menatapku datar, berjalan kearah bangku yang berbeda denganku lalu tidur diatas bangku itu

"Lanjutkan saja membacamu dan tak usah pedulikan aku, anggap saja aku ini angin yang baru saja lewat"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran si nanas berjalan itu, aku tahu kalau kehidupannya memang menyedihkan untuk seorang penyendiri, namun apa ia memang suka mengejek dirinya sendiri seperti itu?

Kudengar dari siswa-siswa brengsek yang suka gosip itu, Shikamaru ini menjadi seorang penyendiri karena teman sekelasnya tidak suka padanya karena kepintarannya yang melebihi mereka semua. Yah sudah kuduga, siswa-siswa SMA itu memang merepotkan

Padahal menurutku, untuk apa mereka membenci orang yang pintar? Toh mereka juga tidak akan menjadi pintar hanya karena membenci seseorang, jadi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya adalah terus belajar agar menjadi pintar dan bisa mengalahkan orang yang pintar tersebut

Tunggu! Apakah hal yang kupikirkan ini sedikit membingungkan? Biarlah! Toh aku juga bukan siswa pintar seperti Shikamaru-san

Aku lalu melanjutkan acara membaca manga milikku, sedikit kesal dan sedih saat alur cerita Manga yang kubaca ini berbeda dengan apa yang kupikirkan, pasalnya, saat aku membaca halaman selanjutnya, Aku tak menyangka jika _Fuuka-chan_ akan tewas ditabrak Truk, kampret!

Aku lalu menutup manga milikku dan menyimpannya kedalam sakuku, entah kenapa aku sedikit kesal saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Apa memang seharusnya seorang Heroine mati dalam cerita? kupikir jika memang seperti itu maka kau akan mengecewakan pada fans yang menyukai Heroine yang kau buat

Cerita yang ada didalam manga yang kubaca tadi mengingatkanku tentang kisah _Kousei-kun_ yang ditinggal mati oleh sang pujaan. Hanya saja sang pujaan bukan mati ditabrak truk, melainkan mati karena penyakit yang tidak ingin kutahu apa penyakit yang dideritanya

Sial! Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat hatiku nyesek!

 _*Kriieet*_

Kembali kudengar suara pintu berkarat itu dibuka oleh seeorang, aku lalu menoleh kebelakang, kali ini bukan seorang remaja laki-laki yang membuka pintu karatan itu, melainkan seorang gadis yang bisa dikatakan manis

"Uchiha-san?"

Gadis yang kumakud itu adalah Uchiha Satsuki, adik dari salah satu _Ikemen_ yang ada dikelasku yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, gadis ini adalah _Kouhai_ -ku

Soal dirinya yang manis, itu memang benar, rambut raven yang dibiarkan bebas tergerai, iris mata onyx-nya yang indah, serta tubuhnya yang dibalut seragam sekolah itu memberikan kesan yang amat imut padanya, hanya saja tatapannya tidak sedingin kakaknya, tatapannya lebih hangat dari kakaknya yang tampan itu

"Uzuki-senpai!"

Aku memang kenal dengannya karena suatu alasan yang belum bisa kukatakan, mungkin lain kali bisa kuceritakan. Ia berjalan santai kearahku dengan anggunnya berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kali ini seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku

Dan juga...

Sudah kubilang namaku itu bukan _Uzuki!_ , tapi _Uzumaki!_ , lain kali ingatlah nama seseorang dengan baik!

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?"

"Kau dipanggil oleh Tsunade-Sensei!"

"Huh?"

Ayolah! Apa permasalahanku dengan perawan tua itu masih belum juga selesai? lagipula itu bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk disebut sebagai masalah, pasalnya aku mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan olehnya namun aku malah dipanggil karena tugas yang kubuat

Dan juga, aku berada disini belum sampai sepuluh menit, jadi bisa dikatakan aku belum seberapa menikmati ketenangan dan kedamaian diatap sekolah ini

"Kau serius, Uchiha-san?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu, Uzuki-senpai?"

Yah walaupun sedikit kesal saat kembali ia salah mengucapkan namaku, rasa kesalku sedikit terbayarkan saat menatap ekspresinya yang amat manis yang kini tengah menatapku

Oh Tuhan~! Rasanya aku ingin menjaga ekspresi polosnya yang manis ini selamanya!

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemuinya"

Aku lalu beranjak berdiri dari bangku yang kududuki, berjalan kearah pintu keluar bersama Uchiha Satsuki yang kini berada disampingku, lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu?

Oh iya! Aku melupakan Shikamaru yang masih asik berada didunia mimpi itu, toh biarlah, lagipula ia sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa tak usah peduli dengan dirinya

Yah, kadang aku sedikit prihatin dengan Shikamaru, bukan karena wajahnya yang tak memiliki niat untuk hidup, melainkan kebiasaannya yaitu tidur diatap tenggelam dalam mimpinya dan dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang penyendiri karena bakat alaminya

Ia sama sepertiku, mempunyai dunia tersendiri, hanya saja jika aku mempunyai dunia tersendiri saat membaca Manga maupun Anime, Shikamaru memiliki dunianya sendiri saat ia tengah tertidur

Apakah ia bisa melakukan _Lucid Dream?_

Atau mungkin ia memang ingin tidur selamanya?

Entahlah, lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Entah kenapa saya malah bikin Fanfic gaje seperti ini, serius! Gaya penulisan saya di Fic ini berbeda dengan Fic saya yang lainnya

Inspirasi didapat dari Anime _Oregairu_ , yah bisa dibilang saya suka sifat si _Hachiman_ yang penyendiri itu, bahkan Animenya sering saya tonton berulang-ulang. Dan inspirasi lain didapatkan dari fiksi buatan Author lain yang lebih hebat dari saya tentunya!

Beberapa Scene diambil dari pengalaman saya, yah mengingat disekolah saya juga seorang penyendiri, bukan karena gak punya teman sih, cuma pas saya kumpul atau ngobrol dengan teman kelas, gak ada hal yang pas untuk saya bicarakan, hobi saya dengan hobi mereka berbeda, makanya saya lebih suka sendirian daripada ngerusak suasana. Tunggu! Kok malah curhat sih?

Soal Parody dari beberapa Anime diatas, kuharap itu bisa membuat Reader-san terhibur!

Dan sedikit penjelasan...

 _Ikemen :_ Setahu saya sih, _Ikemen_ itu artinya cowok tampan, Cuma kalau saya salah, tolong beritahu ya!

 _Gyaru :_ Kalo gak salah artinya Cewek jepang yang Fashionable, atau cewek yang mengikuti trend (CMIIW)

 _Cross-dresser :_ Cowok yang suka pake pakaian cewek, dan sebaliknya (CMIIW)

 _Kuudere :_ berasal dari kata _Cool_ (Atau dalam bahasa jepang yaitu _Kuuru_ ) yang artinya _Keren,_ dan Dere-dere. Karakter yang memiliki sifat _Kuudere_ biasanya memiliki tatapan yang tajam dan sedikit lebih kaku, juga sedikit emosi dan gaya berbicara yang cenderung formal, yah pokoknya begitu deh!

 _Lucid Dream :_ adalah dimana keadaan saat kamu tersadar bahwa kamu sedang berada dialam mimpi, yah bisa dibilang cara untuk mengendalikan mimpi gitu..

Dan untuk yang lainnya kalian bisa mencarinya di _Bang Google,_ kenapa _Abang?_ , yah menurutku sih kata _Mbah Google_ itu sudah terlalu mainstream...

Untuk pertemuan pertama ini, saya harap Reader-san bisa memberikan beberapa Review dan Kritikan, karena benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, Kritikan akan membuat seseorang akan menjadi lebih berkembang!

See You in Next Chapter!

:: _**Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ ::


	2. Hari yang sial? kupikir tidak!

"Jadi, kenapa kau masih disini, Uchiha-san?"

Saat ini aku berada didepan ruangan Guru Konseling, yah si perawan tua itu masih ingin membahas permasalahanku yang bahkan tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai masalah

Dan masalahnya, kenapa Uchiha Satsuki ini masih mengikutiku? Bukankah ia hanya disuruh oleh Tsunade-sensei untuk memanggilku saja?

Yah dari dalam hatiku sih, ada rasa senang saat aku ditemani oleh seorang gadis manis, tapi ini lain permasalahannya, bukan ditemani untuk pergi ke taman atau tempat yang romantis, tapi tempat yang bahkan bisa dibilang tempat yang dibenci oleh para siswa seperti diriku

"memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kau sepertinya senang ditemani sesosok gadis manis seperti diriku!"

Kampret! Ia tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, ada sedikit rasa kesal saat ia menampakkan senyum seolah mengejek diriku, namun dilain sisi, rasanya aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang lucu itu

Beginilah seorang perempuan, mereka itu bisa dibilang makhluk yang yang amat dibutuhkan oleh para lelaki, bukankah seorang anak tidak akan ada jika tidak ada perempuan? Lagipula jika kau berhubungan intim dengan sesama cowok maka tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, yang ada malah pandangan jijik bagi orang lain

Selain amat dibutuhkan, mereka juga makhluk yang amat merepotkan, maksudku, kau tahu bukan kalau cewek itu seringkali mengejek atau mencemooh para remaja laki-laki yang tidak mereka sukai? Dan yang terburuk dari hal itu adalah kau tidak bisa meluapkan emosimu pada seorang perempuan

Jika itu kau lakukan pada seorang perempuan, maka kau akan dibilang pengecut!

Dan jika kau memang hanya diam saja, pastinya kau akan menjadi bahan ejekan dan cemoohan dari para perempuan sialan itu!

Jadi, pada akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah menang melawan seorang perempuan!

Itu hanya hipotesa dariku, lagipula aku ini adalah remaja yang jarang berhubungan dengan gadis selain Imouto-ku dan gadis yang ada disampingku ini

"Kenapa kau diam saja Uzuki-senpai?"

"Atau kau masih sedikit malu padaku? Mengingat kau dulu pernah menembak diriku?"

Uchiha Satsuki-san, tolong jangan ingatkan aku pada kejadian memalukan itu!

Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku kenal dengannya karena suatu alasan bukan? Mari! Dengar ceritaku yang suram satu ini

Hampir setengah tahun yang lalu, aku pernah mengutarakan perasaanku pada gadis manis disampingku ini. Memasukkan surat cinta kedalam loker sepatunya lalu menunggu ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan, sungguh! Mengingat hal itu rasanya ingin sekali aku membuang wajahku ini!

Dan akhirnya dia datang ketempat yang sudah kujanjikan, yaitu di halaman belakang sekolah. Kadang aku berpikir, bodohnya aku memilih tempat yang tidak etis seperti itu! Seharusnya aku bisa memilih tempat yang memiliki kesan yang romantis, seperti di taman, atap sekolah, atau mungkin diruang seni sekolah

Dan sesampainya di ending dari cerita yang kuceritakan, aku lalu mengutarakan perasaanku pada Uchiha Satsuki, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, ingin menjaganya, dan menjadi orang yang berharga baginya. Kampret! Entah kenapa aku sungguh malu jika mengingat hal itu kembali

Dan apesnya, aku ditolak olehnya! Yah walaupun ditolak secara halus, tetap saja ada rasa sakit sekaligus kecewa saat cinta pertamamu ditolak oleh orang yang kau sukai bukan? Alasannya adalah karena ia sudah memiliki pacar

Dan sekarang kupikir, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyatakan cinta suciku pada gadis yang bahkan sudah dimiliki orang lain, kampret!

"Uchiha-san, tolong jangan ingatkan aku hal itu lagi!"

 _Meskipun begitu, aku masih mengingat kenangan busuk itu dikepalaku ini_. Lagipula ini bukan kisah cinta komedi yang sering dibicarakan banyak orang, cintaku bukanlah cinta komedi yang menjadi bahan tawaan orang, asal kalian tahu saja, cintaku ini suci!

Aku mengabaikan dirinya yang kini tengah tersenyum padaku lalu mengenggam knop pintu, yah sekilas aku melihat senyumnya yang menawan, namun entah kenapa aku merasa kalau senyum itu seperti mengejek diriku

 _*Ckleek*_

"Sumimasen..."

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: Disclaimer ::**_

 _ **Naruto**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **:: Genre ::**_ _School, Comedy, Friendship, Parody(?)_

 _ **::**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _T+ for Story and Language_

 _ **:: Warning ::**_ _OOC, Typo, Miss-typo, Gaje, Humor!Fail, And more!_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

"Dengar Naruto, kali ini aku ingin kau masuk kedalam salah satu klub yang kusarankan ini"

Saat ini, aku duduk dikursi yang berseberangan dengan guru konseling yang duduk didepanku yaitu Tsunade Senju, perawan tua yang kini sibuk mengurusi masalah orang lain

Dan juga, kenapa Uchiha-san ini masih ada disini? Dan kenapa ia malah duduk disamping Tsunade-sensei? Apa dia disini berniat mempermalukanku?

"Sebelum membahas masalahku, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, kenapa Uchiha-san masih disini?"

Aku memang masih belum mengerti kenapa ia masih berada disini, dia tidak masuk keruangan ini semaunya bukan?

Yah aku tahu kalau keluarganya adalah keluarga yang kaya, keluarganya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp, dan juga ia merupakan putri bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, jadi kurasa ia memang selalu bergelimangan harta, ia selalu diperlakukan seperti tuan putri dirumahnya, oke! Yang terakhir tadi aku tahu dari para siswa-siswi brengsek yang suka ngegosip itu

"Biarkan saja, toh mungkin saja ia bisa membantu masalahmu ini"

Kau tidak mengerti Sensei, kau sungguh tidak mengerti...

Ia tidak akan bisa membantu masalahku yang bahkan tak pantas untuk disebut sebagai masalah. Dan juga, dia itu gadis yang pernah kusukai dan ditolak olehnya, tapi apa kau tahu setelah kejadian itu? Aku mendengar gosip tentang diriku yang berani menembak seorang tuan putri dari keluarga Uchiha dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah

Aku tahu kalau berita memalukan itu berasal dari Uchiha yang kini duduk berseberangan denganku ini, dan para siswa-siswa yang brengsek itulah yang membuat berita memalukan tentang diriku itu menyebar luas dengan sangat cepat

Kau tahu Sensei? Terkadang aku ingin sekali membakar para siswa-siswi brengsek yang menyukai gosip-gosip tentang orang lain itu lalu membuang mereka ke laut

Intinya, Uchiha-san didepanku ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku, malah ia pasti akan membuatku berada dalam masalah yang rumit hanya karena mulutnya yang cerewet

"Benar kata Sensei, Uzuki-senpai!"

Entah kenapa rasanya aku terbiasa dengan nama itu, kau tahu menyebut nama orang lain dengan salah itu tidak sopan, tapi kenapa kau masih belum mengerti juga, aku ini Uzumaki Naruto, bukannya Uzuki Naruto!

"Terserah kalian sajalah! Jadi, apa yang kau sarankan padaku Sensei?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyarankan kumpulan klub yang cocok untukmu!"

Tsunade-sensei lalu memberikanku sebuah kertas yang berisi tentang data-data dari kumpulan klub yang ada disekolah, aku lalu membacanya satu persatu

Awalnya kupikir aku ingin masuk kedalam klub Basket, tapi mengingat aku tidak bisa bermain basket, maka kuurungkan niatanku untuk bergabung dengan klub itu

Klub sepak bola? Terakhir kali aku bermain bola, seorang remaja yang menjadi lawan tandingku saat itu patah tulang karena terselandung kakiku yang mencoba merebut bola yang dibawanya, alhasil, tangannya patah tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, dan permainan itupun berakhir dengan hinaan dan cibiran yang diberikan padaku, kau tahu itu sungguh menyakitkan! Aku tidak bermain kasar, aku hanya mencoba merebut bola yang dibawanya. Lagipula itu hanyalah sebuah permainan, kau tahu resiko apa yang kau dapat jika kau tidak berhati-hati dalam bermain bola bukan?

Lalu, Klub seni? Kupikir jika aku bergabung dengan klub itu, maka aku akan merusak suasana mereka. Lagipula, aku tidak mahir dalam hal seni, bahkan sampai kini aku hanya bisa menggambar dua buah gunung dengan matahari ditengahnya, lalu kuberikan sawah yang lebar dibawah salah satu gunung itu dengan sebuah jalan panjang yang membentang ditengahnya, coba kau pikirkan, bukankah itu gambar yang legendaris?

Dan selanjutnya Klub Musik, yah bisa dibilang aku cukup tertarik dengan musik, aku bisa bermain gitar ataupun bass, bahkan aku terkadang menyimpan Soundtrack Anime yang menurutku lumayan keren dan beberapa lagu J-Pop tentunya, aku juga menyukai lagu-lagu Vocaloid, kau tahu _Hatsune Miku?_ Suaranya sangat bagus dan indah plus Chara-nya yang Moe nya minta ampun. Andai saja ia beneran ada di dunia ini, pasti aku akan menembaknya lalu ditolak olehnya

Namun belakangan kudengar berita tentang klub ini, mereka kekurangan satu anggota untuk menjadi seorang Vokalis, untuk bagian lain sudah terpenuhi, jadi mereka saat ini memang benar-benar membutuhkan seorang vokalis

Tapi apa kau tahu? Kemarin saat aku duduk disofa rumah sambil bernyanyi, Kaa-san ku langsung berlari ke toilet dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya di kloset, hal itu sudah membuktikan bahwa suaraku tidaklah bagus dari apa yang kalian duga

"Naruto, kau sudah memilih klub yang kau mau?"

"Tunggu sebentar Tsunade-sensei, mungkin ini memakan waktu yang sedikit lama"

Aku lalu membaca kembali lembaran data tentang klub yang ada disekolahan ini, mataku tertuju pada salah satu nama klub yaitu klub tataboga, yah kalau itu sih, aku memang suka masakan yang enak terlebih masakan yang sering dimasak oleh Kaa-san ku, namun dalam hal memasak, masalahku sedikit agak berbeda

Terakhir kali kuingat, Kaa-san pernah memarahiku karena melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, bagaimana tidak? Saat Kaa-san ku tersayang menyuruhku memasukkan garam sedikit ke wajan yang berisi masakan, secara tak sengaja aku menaburkan garam dengan cukup banyak. Akhirnya, saat masakan itu hendak dihidangkan, wajah Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Imouto-ku langsung kicut karena keasinan, dan Kaa-san ku langsung menatapku dengan tatapan horror

Aku berpikir, kadang Kaa-sanku itu bisa mengerikan dibalik wajahnya yang cantik, meskipun begitu, Kaa-san ku tetaplah orang yang berharga bagiku dan sangat kuhormati

Selanjutnya, Klub penyuka hal gaib...

Eh tunggu! Apa klub seperti itu beneran ada? Aku tidak tahu kalau klub ngaco seperti itu ada disekolah ini, dan jika aku masuk kedalam klub itu, aku harus menemukan ketujuh penyihir disekolah ini lalu mencium mereka begitu? Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan klub aneh ini

"Gomen Tsunade-sensei, tapi semua klub yang ada dikertas ini tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku, aku masih belum tertarik untuk menjadi orang yang suka berkelompok"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan klubku saja Uzuki-senpai!"

"Memangnya klub apa?"

"Klub renang"

Yah mengingat sekolah ini memiliki kolam renang tersendiri, jadi klub renang disini pasti ada. Dan Klub renang juga kadang menjadi Scene tersendiri dalam sebuah Anime

Tapi apa kau tahu? Hampir seluruhnya anggota dari klub itu semuanya perempuan, yah walaupun ada beberapa sih yang berminat dan masuk diklub itu, walaupun aku memang bisa berenang, tapi aku tidak bisa berada dalam satu klub dengan Uchiha-hime didepanku ini

Apa jadinya jika seseorang sepertiku yang pernah digosipkan menembak seorang putri Uchiha bergabung dengan klub yang sama dengan si putri Uchiha? Bisa-bisa mereka yang brengsek itu kembali membicarakan hal buruk tentangku

Tapi jika mengabaikan alasan diatas, ada baiknya juga aku bergabung dengan klub itu, disana aku bisa memandangi para gadis manis yang memakai baju renang yang ketat, kedua asset mereka yang membentuk, kaki mereka yang indah membuat mataku pasti akan kembali segar! Tapi pokoknya, aku tidak mau bergabung dengan klub itu, aku masih menyayangi harga diriku daripada menuruti nafsu bejatku

"Gomen Uchiha-san, aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu"

"Kau benar Uchiha-san, Sensei tidak bisa membiarkan Uzumaki ini memandangi tubuh kalian dengan tatapan mesumnya!"

Tsunade-sensei, tidakkah kau berpikir apa yang kau ucapkan itu sedikit tidak sopan?

Aku tahu kalau mataku ini memang sedikit menyusahkan, tapi jujur! Aku hanya menatapnya saja kok, tidak lebih dari itu, jadi jangan buat diriku ini seperti seseorang yang suka melakukan pelecehan pada seorang gadis

Selain itu, aku tahu konsekuensi apa yang kudapat jika melakukan pelecehan pada seorang gadis, bisa-bisa orang tuaku dipanggil kesini dan yang terburuknya, aku dipaksa untuk keluar dari sekolah ini

Berbicara tentang pelecehan, aku teringat tentang kisah _Kiyoshi-kun, Gakuto-kun_ dan teman temannya yang yang dipenjara disekolah karena mengintip gadis yang tengah mandi, bahkan, mereka dipaksa menjadi bekerja tanpa bayaran oleh sang ketua OSIS, dan parahnya, mereka disiksa setiap hari dengan pecut ataupun tendangan dari anggota OSIS, tentu saja mereka kesakitan walaupun diantara mereka ada yang _Masokis,_ tunggu! Bukankah itu penindasan terhadap kaum lelaki?

"Tsunade-Sensei!"

"Tak apa Tsunade-sensei, aku tak apa jika itu adalah Uzuki-senpai"

Oii Uchiha-san, apa kau mencoba memberikan umpan padaku? Kau pikir aku akan memakan umpanmu lalu kau menariknya dan membuatku terjebak dalam ucapan manismu itu?

Aku tahu kalau kau memang gadis manis serta seorang putri dari keluarga yang kaya, jadi gadis seperti dirimu itu perlu dilestarikan. Tapi saat kau berbicara begitu, kesanmu sebagai gadis manis berwajah polos menghilang begitu saja dipikiranku

Maksudku, kenapa Uchiha-hime didepanku ini sekarang sudah mengenal hal hal yang berbau mesum, seingatku saat aku masih menyukainya dulu, ia adalah gadis polos yang lugu berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang, jadi siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Temannya? Atau pacarnya itu? Kuharap pacarnya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada makhluk tuhan yang indah ini

Dan jika sifatmu yang seperti ini diketahui oleh kakakmu itu, bisa bisa aku dihajar olehnya mengingat hanya dia yang tahu kalau aku berteman dengan adiknya yang manis ini

"Gomen Uchiha-san, tapi aku bukanlah lelaki yang pantas untuk memandangi tubuh indahmu itu"

 _*Duaag!*_

Sesaat setelah aku berkata seperti itu, tubuhku langsung terjengkang kebelakang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dan itu ulah dari si perawan tua yang menjabat sebagai guru konseling ini

Sial! Aku tak menyangka jika ucapanku akan berdampak buruk seperti ini, kupikir ucapanku tadi lumayan keren dan membuat para gadis akan memerah merona, tapi lain lagi dengan Tsunade-sensei yang berpikiran lain, sepertinya ia sudah mencapku sebagai siswa mesum!

Yah, pada akhirnya aku memakan umpan yang diberikan oleh Uchiha-hime didepanku ini, Sial!

"Jangan, Tsunade-sensei!"

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha-san, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Uzumaki mesum ini berkeliaran diluar sana!"

Jadi, kesimpulan yang kudapat adalah, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawan seorang perempuan, meskipun kau yang benar, para perempuan akan berusaha untuk selalu benar dan terus menyalahkanmu agar supaya kau menyerah. Karena hal itu, pandanganku terhadap perempuan tak akan pernah berubah, mereka semua sama-sama merepotkan!

Oh iya! Cuma ingin memberitahu bahwa Imouto-ku tidak termasuk dalam kesimpulan diatas, karena apa yang dilakukan adikku selalu benar! Karena itulah aku menyayanginya!

::

::

::

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, kulihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku menunjukkan angka 16:00, para siswa disekolahku juga sudah berbondong-bondong untuk pulang kerumah mereka

Setelah mengambil sepatu dari lokerku dan memakainya, aku lalu berjalan keluar gedung sekolah sambil membaca berita baru dari ponsel yang kini tengah kugenggam, niatnya sih mau berjalan keparkiran mengambil sepeda milikku

Entah kenapa aku sedikit kecewa dengan berita yang ditampilkan di ponsel milikku, pasalnya, _Waifu_ favorit musim lalu jatuh kepada _Fuuka-chan,_ Oh Ayolah! Bukankah dia itu sudah mati ditabrak truck-kun? Yah walaupun di Animenya berbeda jauh dengan Manganya, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu!

Kupikir _Waifu_ Favorit musim lalu jatuh kepada _Koiwai Yoshino-chan_ , mengingat wajahnya yang cantik, rambutnya yang indah dengan tubuh yang mungkin termasuk kedalam kategori Loli itu, serta kedua benda keramat yang menempel didadanya itu bisa diadu dengan milik _Fuuka-chan_ yang bisa dikatakan besar

Aku lalu memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku celanaku, lalu mengambil Manga yang berjudul _Pembalasan dendam Masamune-kun!_ Dari dalam tasku, karena terakhir kali Kubaca, _Masamune-kun_ mencium mesra sang _Zankyaku-hime_ dalam drama _Shirayuki-hime,_ dan saat kutonton Animenya, ternyata itu adalah Endingnya 

Kupikir alur ceritanya masih panjang, bukankah mereka akan pergi ke Paris nantinya?

Aku berjalan kearah parkiran sambil membaca Manga yang kupegang, mengabaikan tatapan teman sekelasku yang secara tak sengaja berpapasan dijalan

Kau tahu? Terkadang menjadi seorang penyendiri itu amat merepotkan, mereka para brengsek dan para siswa yang sok menjadi _High Class_ itu selalu memandangku dengan tatapan rendah

Oii, Kau tahu kalau aku bukan kotoran ayam bukan?

Asal kalian tahu saja! Remaja sepertiku ini adalah remaja yang mandiri, selalu berusaha sendiri, mendapatkan uang saku sendiri dengan bekerja part-time, tidak seperti mereka yang selalu menghabiskan harta kedua orang tua mereka dengan sesuka hati

Sedangkan mereka? Mereka bersenang-senang dengan uang yang diberikan orang tua mereka, tak memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh orang tua mereka saat bekerja, kau tahu? Bekerja mencari uang itu susah

Dan kadang aku berpikir, kehidupan sok _High Class_ seperti mereka itu lebih hina daripada kehidupan seorang penyendiri seperti diriku ini

Ya, itu hanya pemikiran dari otakku saja, jadi kalau kalian tidak setuju, itu terserah kalian, aku tidak peduli

"Uzuki-senpai~!"

"Eh?"

Aku tahu suara itu, suara yang terkesan manis saat didengar telinga, namun jika dipikirkan, suara itu terkesan memiliki niat tersembunyi yang amat misterius

Ya! Suara itu adalah suara dari Uchiha Satsuki, sang Uchiha-hime dari keluarga Uchiha yang kaya itu, gadis cantik yang lumayan populer disekolah, serta wajah imut nan menggemaskan itu bisa membuat nenek-nenek iri karenanya

Aku langsung memasukkan Manga yang berjudul _Pembalasan Dendam Masamune-kun!_ Itu kedalam saku celanaku, lalu menoleh kebelakang ke asal suara

' _Gawat!_ '

Batinku saat Uchiha-hime itu kini tengah berjalan kearahku dengan senyum manisnya. Aku tahu kalau dia itu memang manis, tapi apa kau pernah berpikir kalau aku sering mendapatkan masalah karenanya?

Kau tahu? Saat gosip tentang diriku yang berani menembak sang putri Uchiha menyebar luas, saat itulah aku menjadi sering mendapatkan cibiran ataupun sindiran dari pada siswa brengsek itu

 _Lihatlah! Apa remaja sepertinya pantas untuk bersanding dengan Uchiha-san?_

 _Hoii! Lain kali lihatlah dirimu sebelum kau berani menembak seorang gadis yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi!_

Mungkin masih banyak cibiran dan sindiran yang diberikan kepadaku tentang gosip itu, tapi aku hanya ingat dua yang diatas saja

Para ucapan siswa brengsek itu secara tak langsung menghina harga diriku dan merendahkan diriku, tapi coba pikirkanlah sekali-kali, bahwa apa kau pikir membicarakan orang lain itu baik?

Tentu saja tidak! Karena menurutku orang yang kampret adalah orang yang suka membicarakan keburukan ataupun kesialan orang lain

Aku berpikir seperti itu karena aku tak pernah membicarakan keburukan orang lain, aku lebih suka membicarakan kebaikan mereka daripada menyebar keburukan mereka, apa aku salah?

Meskipun begitu, setidaknya diriku ini tidak seperti _Itou Makoto-kun_. Kau tahu? Dia itu playboy kelas berat dan memacari semua teman gadisnya, hingga akhirnya ia mati dibunuh pacarnya sendiri, menurutku itu Anime NTR yang berkelas!

"Uzuki-senpai~! Tunggu aku!"

"Gomen Uchiha-san! Aku sedang terburu-buru!"

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya, yah di satu sisi, aku bisa pergi dari gadis yang membuatku masuk kedalam masalah itu, namun di poin yang lain, aku seperti seorang remaja yang tega meninggalkan gadis manis sendirian disana

Tapi jika aku tetap disana menunggunya, aku pasti akan mendapatkan masalah baru, entah itu apa aku tak tahu, yang jelas pasti itu akan sangat merepotkan

Jadi pada akhirnya, semua pilihanku itu tak ada yang baik, semuanya salah! Tapi aku lebih memilih pergi daripada berdiri menunggunya disana

::

::

::

 _*Ckleek*_

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri, An-chan!"

Kau tahu? Bahagia sekali rasanya saat aku pulang kerumah dengan wajah yang lesu sambil mengucapkan _Aku Pulang..._ , dan langsung disambut dengan ucapan _Selamat Datang!_ Oleh Adik perempuanku yang amat manis

Ya itu benar, gadis manis didepanku ini adalah adik perempuanku, Uzumaki Naruko, dia masih SMP tahun kedua, penampilannya yang cantik dengan kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat, rambut panjang yang diikat _Twintail_ , serta iris matanya yang berwarna _Blue-Saphire_ yang indah sepertiku

Tidak seperti _Kirino-chan_ yang amat Tsundere dan menyebalkan, Adikku ini malah kebalikannya, Imouto-ku ini gadis manis dengan ekspresi selalu ceria dan dan selalu baik padaku. Aku berjanji padamu Naru-chan! Aku pasti akan menjagamu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku!

Kadang aku bersyukur, Kaa-san memberikanku seorang adik manis seperti Naruko, sifatnya

Yang ceria nan menggemaskan, lebih dari itu, kupikir _Hatsune Miku_ dan Uchiha-hime itukalah jauh darinya

Tapi tunggu!, tolong jangan menduga bahwa aku mengidap penyakit _Siscon_ , aku memang menyayangi adikku, tapi setidaknya diriku tidaklah sama seperti _Kyousuke-kun_ yang mencium bahkan menikahi adiknya sendiri walaupun itu pernikahan bohongan

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu kakakmu ini!"

"Jadi, apa kau memasakkan sesuatu untuk kakakmu ini? Naru-chan?"

Yah, selain ingin melihat kembali adikku yang manis ini, alasanku untuk pulang kerumah adalah ingin mengisi perutku yang sudah sedari tadi menjerit minta jatah, pasalnya, aku lupa membawa kotak bento kesekolah dan terpaksa menahan lafar sepanjang jam istirahat

Lagipula, masakannya kupikir sangat enak, bahkan tercium dari luar dan itu sangat menggoda, aku kembali bersyukur padamu Tuhan! Kau memberikanku seseorang yang amat berharga dan istimewa untukku

"Kau tahu An-chan? Kali ini aku yang memasaknya!"

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar menantinya!"

::

::

::

"Gochisousama..."

Tak ada hal yang lebih nikmat selain perutmu yang telah diisi dengan makanan yang sangat enak. Aku bepikir begitu karena aku sudah kenyang memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh adikku ini

"An-chan..."

"Hmm?"

Yah aku memang memakan masakannya, tapi saat ini Naruko yang duduk disampingku menatapku dengan ekspresi yang polos seolah menunggu ucapanku, aku tahu kalau ia ingin aku mengomentari masakannya

"Ha'i, masakanmu sungguh enak, Naru-chan!"

Ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut, seketika wajahnya memerah dengan ekspresi senyum cerah yang terpancar dari wajah cantiknya, oh~! Rasanya ingin sekali aku terus melihat senyum menawannya itu!

Dan juga Naru-chan, tolong jangan buat kakakmu ini menderita penyakit diabetes karena melihat wajahmu yang manis ini, oke! Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan dalam memakai majas hiperbola

 _*Hug!*_

"Arigatou, An-chan!"

Seketika Naruko langsung memelukku dengan erat, seketika itu pula aku langsung mencoba mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, kurasa ia amat bahagia hanya karena kupuji, padahal yang kupuji adalah masakannya

Terkadang aku berpikir, apa adikku ini mengidap penyakit _Brocon?_

Toh biarlah, aku juga tidak ingin adikku ini didekati oleh lelaki lain selain diriku. Tapi tunggu! Apa aku terlalu egois?

"Naru-chan, Okaa-san dan Tou-san masih belum pulang?"

Yah aku menyadari keanehan disini, yaitu kedua orang tuaku tidak ada dirumah, apa mereka masih bekerja?

Aku tahu kalau kedua orang tuaku itu bekerja hingga larut malam hanya untuk menghidupi keluarga kami, Tou-sanku yang bekerja sebagai manajer disalah satu perusahaan, dan Kaa-sanku yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan yang sama dengan Tou-sanku

Karena mereka bekerja keras untuk menghidupi diriku dan Naruko, maka dari itu aku memaksa orang tuaku untuk membiarkan diriku bekerja part-time disebuah Cafe

Awalnya kedua orang tuaku menolaknya karena kata mereka sudah cukup mereka saja yang bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarga, mereka menyuruhku untuk fokus kesekolah dan menjaga Naruko, dengan segenap hatiku tentunya!

Tapi saat kuberikan alasan yang kuat, mau tak mau kedua orang tuaku mengijinkanku untuk bekerja part-time disebuah Cafe

"Tadi Kaa-chan menelponku bahwa katanya ia akan pulang larut malam, Tou-chan juga sepertinya akan pulang larut malam"

Aku kembali mengelus kepalanya lembut, entah kenapa rasanya aku sedikit berdosa pada adikku ini, bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah membiarkan adikku ini sendirian dari siang sampai sore hari sebelum aku pulang tadi

Dan untungnya, tidak ada maling atau orang aneh yang berani masuk kerumahku siang tadi, jika tidak, aku pasti akan mengejar mereka bahkan sampai keujung dunia jika mereka berani menyentuh adikku yang manis ini

 _*Drrrrtt...*_

Sedikit terkejut saat ponselku bergetar disaku celanaku menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menelpon, aku lalu izin permisi untuk mengangkat telpon pada adikku lalu beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki

"Moshi-moshi..."

" _Naruto, ini aku Kaa-sanmu"_

"Kaa-san? Ada apa?"

" _Sebenarnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi ke luar kota malam ini dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga hari, jadi tolong jaga dengan baik adikmu ya!"_

"Tunggu Kaa-san! Kenapa kau berbohong pada Naruko?"

" _Tolong mengertilah Naruto! Sebenarnya Kaa-san tak sanggup berbohong pada Naruko-chan, hanya saja Kaa-san tidak bisa memaafkan diri Kaa-san jika membuat Naruko-chan sedih karena kabar ini"_

Entah kenapa rasanya aku sedikit kesal, ayolah! Kaa-san berbohong hanya karena tak tega melihat putri bungsunya kecewa, dan Kaa-san menyuruhku memberikan kabar ini pada Naruko agar seolah aku yang membuatnya kecewa begitu? Kau licik juga Kaa-san!

Namun...

Tak kusangka Kaa-san bisa begitu peduli pada adikku, padahal kalau membahas tentang diriku, Kaa-san selalu membicarakan kebodohanku didepan Tou-san dan Naruko hingga membuatku malu

"Kau begitu peduli pada Naruko, Kaa-san, apa kau masih peduli denganku? Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

" _Tuuut... Tuuuut..."_

Kampret! Telponnya diputus sebelah pihak, lagipula aku hanya menanyakan hal yang sederhana, mana ada seorang anak yang tidak ingin dipedulikan dan dicintai orang tuanya bukan?

Aku lalu memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku celana, yah suasana rumah ini jadi sepi karena orang tuaku pergi keluar kota, tapi jika kupikir, aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang, mengingat wanita cerewet yang kupanggil ibu itu kini sedang keluar kota bersama Tou-san

"An-chan, apa yang dikatakan Kaa-chan?"

Sesaat setelah Naruko bertanya padaku, aku berpikir apa aku harus berbohong pada Naruko? Soalnya aku tak tega jika melihat wajahnya yang kecewa jika kuberitahu informasi ini

"Gomen Naru-chan, Kaa-san dan Tou-san barusan mengatakan padaku kalau mereka akan pergi keluar kota dalam waktu tiga hari"

"Be-Benarkah?"

Kampret! Aku sungguh tak tega melihat wajah adikku yang kecewa berat ini, bagaimana tidak? Pertama ia dibohongi oleh Kaa-san, kedua ia sudah sendirian dari tadi siang cuma ingin menungguku dan kedua orang tua kami pulang, dan terakhir, aku sudah membuatnya kecewa dengna kabar yang kubawa

Dan sekarang, entah kenapa aku merasa diriku ini seolah mengecewakan adikku yang manis ini, padahal akar dari semua permasalahan ini adalah Kaa-san!

"Ja-jangan sedih Naru-chan! Aku disini akan menjagamu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar sebentar?"

"Ha'i! Arigatou An-chan!"

Kau tahu Naruko? Aku sungguh amat senang saat kau berterima kasih padaku dengan senyum cerahmu itu, senyum indahmu itu selalu menghangatkan hatiku, kadang aku berpikir, _Apa memang adikku bisa semanis ini?_

 _Aku tidak peduli, yang penting ia tetap menjadi adikku!_

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **:: A/N ::** Yoo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Author gaje dengan update Fanfic yang gaje ini!

Apa kalian tahu? Saat saya membaca Review ( _Walaupun sedikit),_ ada rasa senang saat masih ada orang yang berpikiran sama dan memiliki hobi yang sama dengan saya

Saat saya menulis Chapter ini, entah kenapa rasanya saya malah curhat secara tak langsung didalam fic ini, yah karena beberapa Scene di chapter ini ada yang kuambil dari pengalamanku sendiri sih, dan tentang klub sepak bola yang dibilang Naruto diatas itu, itu juga termasuk pengalaman saya sendiri. Yah sakit sih rasanya saat pas maen bola gak sengaja membuat orang patah tangan dan diejek habis-habisan! Karena itulah sampai sekarang saya tidak berani bermain bola lagi. tuh kan malah saya curhat lagi! :v

Berbicara tentang humor, Chapter ini kayaknya humornya kurang greget ya? Tetapi kuharap itu cukup untuk membuat kalian terhibur!

Dan Parody-nya? kuharap kalian nyambung dengan apa yang saya tulis, karena saya tidak akan menjelaskan secara terperinci Chara dari anime apa yang saya buat menjadi parody

Dan soal Naruto dengan Naruko, yah bisa dibilang sifat mereka berdua di Fic ini agak _Overprotective_ , Naruto yang agak _Siscon_ tapi ngaku kalau dia gak mengidap penyakit _Siscon_ , dan Naruko yang amat menyayangi kakaknya yang penyendiri itu

Dan cara Naruko memanggil Naruto itu saya terinspirasi dari anime _Haganai_ , pas _Kobato_ memanggil _Kodaka_ dengan sebutan An-chan, agak imut gimana gitu! :v

 _An-chan_ sendiri berarti panggilan untuk kakak tertua (CMIIW)

Dan sekarang saatnya balasan Review!

 **Betmenpengangguran :** Thx pujiannya! tapi tunggu!? Emang penyendiri harus dipaksain gitu?

 **Rodvek97 :** Sankyuu atas pujiannya! kuharap kau bisa tertawa dengan chapter kali ini :v

 **Zer4Zer0 :** Saya juga sama, kamu tahu apa rasanya? Saat saya bercerita tentang Anime dan Manga yang saya suka sama teman saya, mereka malah bilang ' _Ngomong Apa Sih Lu?',_ Kan Kampret! :v

 **Ae Hatake :** Udah Update Ae-san! Silahkan dibaca dan dinikmati

 **Evil smirk :** Enggak kok, kan udah Naruto bilang kalau Satsuki itu adiknya Sasuke, jadi disini gak ada Gender Bender, Satsuki itu OC karangan saya

 **8blue :** Ciee yang kesindir :v , saya sama kok kayak kamu yang suka tempat yang sepi dan tenang, Cuman masalahnya saya gak punya wanita _Luar Biasa_ selain ibu saya, saya juga sama kok senang saat ada orang yang berpikir sama seperti saya, Thx udah mau repot-repot review di Fic Gaje ini

 **Anko Guru Matematika :** Enak ya kamu punya pacar, kamu tahu? Bahkan saya dari pertama kali menghembuskan nafas sampai sekarang, saya tetap aja jadi jomblo :v

, dan soal _Fuuka_ , coba deh kamu baca Manganya, kalo gak salah dia mati beneran ditabrak Truk :v

 **Yamamaru Taiki :** Yaps! Orang yang senasib biasanya lebih cepat akrab lho!

 **DandiDandi :** Ini udah lanjut Dandi-san, yah Fic ini memang mirip dengan Fic yang disebelah, gaya penulisannya pun hampir sama, Cuma disini saya bikin sedikit berbeda supaya biar gak keliatan ngejiplak :v

Cuma segitu yang Review kemarin, sedih sih tapi yasudahlah...

Akhir kata, _See You In Next Chapter!_

::

::

 **::** _ **Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ **::**


	3. Cerita hari ini!

Begini, apa kalian pernah berpikir tentang kehidupanmu?

Bangun pagi, sarapan, pergi kesekolah, belajar, istirahat, atau mungkin bolos jam pelajaran lalu pulang lebih awal dari biasanya

Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa hal itu membosankan?

Jika itu benar, berarti kalian termasuk orang yang normal sama seperti siswa brengsek yang kumaksud

Karena biasanya, orang yang menjawab bahwa itu membosankan adalah orang yang selalu melakukan hal diluar dugaan dari kehidupan biasanya, dan tentu saja bukanlah seorang penyendiri seperti diriku

Kau mengerti yang kumaksud? Syukurlah kalau mengerti, namun jika tidak mengerti, aku tidak peduli

Karena pada dasarnya, Manusia itu hanya mau mengerti dan percaya pada orang yang akrab dengannya daripada orang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, tidak peduli bahwa orang yang berada didekatnya terkadang termasuk orang yang busuk

Dan apa kau tahu? beberapa Anime dan Manga juga Film kadang mengambil alur cerita berupa pengkhianatan, maksudku, alur ceritanya bermula dimana sang Main-Character berhubungan dan percaya pada orang yang akrab dengannya, ambil saja contohnya, yaitu seorang teman

Mereka berhubungan lama sampai sang pemeran utama percaya sepenuhnya pada sang teman itu. Dan setelah sang Main-chara memberikan kepercayaannya pada teman itu, mulailah bermunculan masalah yang menimpa sang Main-Chara

Dan apakah kau tahu? Sebenarnya itu ulah dari temannya sendiri, karena ia termasuk orang yang licik yang mempermainkan kepercayaan temannya sendiri, sampai pada akhir cerita sang Main-chara tahu bahwa semua hal busuk yang telah ia lewati itu tak lain berasal dari temannya sendiri, dan kau pasti tau akhirnya. bukankah itu alur cerita yang menarik?

Dan...

Apa kau kenal _Ouma Shu-kun?_ Bukankah ia juga dikhianati oleh temannya sendiri yaitu _Tsutsugami Gai_ yang telah membunuh _Yuzuriha Inori-chan_

Padahal kupikir, _Inori-chan_ itu lumayan manis dan cocok untuk dijadikan _Waifu_ , sayangnya dia akhirnya mati tepat di Episode akhir, yah sedih sih rasanya...

Jadi maksudku, jangan terlalu menaruh kepercayaan lebih pada orang terdekatmu, karena biasanya apa yang tengah terjadi padamu itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang yang dekat denganmu

Tentu saja Keluarga, Adik, dan Kakak termasuk kedalam pengecualian dari apa yang kumaksud diatas, karena keluarga bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dicurigai. Kau pasti tahu bukan? orang yang pertama kali mendukungmu dari belakang adalah keluargamu, jadi orang yang tak mungkin berkhianat padamu adalah keluargamu sendiri

Oke, kupikir kata-kataku tadi lumayan keren, jika ada waktu luang mungkin aku perlu menulisnya dalam Diary milikku!

 _*Ctiik...*_

"Ittaaii..."

Ugh sial! Aku terlalu banyak berpikir hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa minyak goreng yang sudah panas di penggorengan ini mulai muncrat dan mengenai lenganku, kau tahu itu sakit bukan?

Kenapa ada penggorengan? Karena saat ini aku tengah menggoreng telur, kau tahu kalau aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam memasak, jadi sarapan pagi ini hanya omelet dan telur mata sapi buatanku, tentu saja itu untuk adik tercintaku!

"Naru-chan~! Sarapan paginya sudah jadi lho~!"

"..."

"Are? Kurasa ia masih tidur..."

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: Disclaimer ::**_

 _ **Naruto**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **:: Genre ::**_ _School, Comedy, Friendship, Parody_

 _ **::**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_ _T+ for Story and Language_

 _ **:: Warning ::**_ _OOC, OC, Typo, Miss-typo, Gaje, Humor!Fail, And more!_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain memandangi Adikmu yang masih tertidur pulas dikasurnya

Kurasa ungkapanku benar, kau tahu? Memiliki Adik perempuan itu menyenangkan lho, apalagi saat menatapi mereka yang masih tertidur pulas

Wajahnya yang damai dibawa alam mimpi, rambut pirangnya yang masih harum tergerai bebas, bulu matanya yang lentik, serta bibirnya berwarna merah muda yang membuat siapa saja ingin mengecupnya

Yap, apa yang aku maksud itu adalah Naruko, dia saat ini masih tertidur pulas dikasurnya dengan indahnya, dan untungnya aku ini kakaknya, jika aku ini orang lain, kupikir sudah sejak dulu adikku ini terkena pelecehan seksual, oke! Kurasa aku kelewatan terhadap adikku sendiri

Aku lalu berjalan kearah jendela kamarnya lalu membukanya, mencoba membiarkan cahaya sang mentari menerangi kamar yang terkesan feminim ini

"Naru-chan~! Sudah pagi loh~!"

"Hmm... An-chan...?"

Ugh! Aku tak tahan melihat wajahmu yang baru saja bangun tidur itu Naruko-chan~!, kau benar-benar membuatku terpesona akan kecantikanmu itu, kau benar-benar malaikatku!

Kupikir, aku perlu mendatangi dokter terdekat untuk mengecek kadar gula dalam darahku, kau tahu? Setiap aku berada dirumah, aku selalu mendapati hal-hal yang manis

"Ayo bangun, Dan cepatlah mandi, kali ini aku yang membuat sarapan!"

Yah sebenarnya sih tidak mandi juga adikku ini tetap cantik, tapi akan lebih cantik lagi jika dia membersihkan badannya dikamar mandi

Mandi juga banyak gunanya, tubuhmu akan kembali segar dan Fresh, wajah kusut seperti pekerja yang memasuki tanggal tua akan kembali menjadi ceria karena mandi, juga kuman-kuman dan bau asem, busuk, dan kecut yang bersarang ditubuhmu akan tergantikan dengan harum yang mewangi

Apa kau pernah dengar? Katanya sih jika perempuan yang baru saja mandi, ia akan terlihat sangat cantik dan amat mempesona, dan kadang aku berpikir untuk mempercayai hal seperti itu

"Umm! Apa An-chan sudah mandi?"

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, kupikir jika An-chan belum mandi, kau bisa mandi bareng denganku"

Uhuk! Cobaan macam apa ini? Serius! Sebelumnya aku belum mendapatkan tawaran yang amat menggiurkan dari malaikat kecil didepanku ini

Yah, dulu saat aku kecil, aku memang sering mandi bareng dengan adikku sendiri, ingat! Itu saat aku masih kecil, jadi jangan berpikiran yang mesum, saat itu aku masih polos dan terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal yang bersifat dewasa, dan kalian dulu juga sering melakukannya dengan adik kalian bukan?

Dan sekarang, bodohnya aku menjawab bahwa aku sudah mandi, padahal, sebenarnya sudah lama aku tidak mandi bareng dengan malaikat kecil didepanku ini dan amat merindukan moment indah itu, T-Tunggu?! Apa aku tertular sifat mesumnya _Issei-kun?!_

Kau kenal _Issei-kun_ bukan? kau pasti kenal! Siapa orang yang tak tahu tentang dirinya yang ingin menjadi _Harem-king_ itu?

Terkadang aku iri dengannya, bagaimana tidak? Semua gadis yang ada dalam klubnya selalu menggodanya dan membuatnya panas dalam artian tertentu, dan kau tahu? Saat scene dimana _Akeno-chan_ menjilat dan mengulum jari telunjuk _Issei-kun_ di ruang klub, entah kenapa tubuhku terasa aneh saat menonton episode itu, kalau tidak salah sih episode pertama

Benar-benar Anime Ecchi yang ekstrim! Baru episode pertama saja sudah membuat orang tegang!

"Na-Naru-chan! Cepatlah mandi, mungkin lain kali kau bisa mengajakku"

"Benarkah? Janji?"

"H-Ha'i, a-aku janji"

"Yeaay! Arigatou An-chan!"

Entah kenapa rasanya aku malu sekali! Berjanji untuk mandi bareng bersama Naruko? Yang benar saja!? Aku ini sudah dewasa dan mengerti hal yang dewasa tentunya, aku tak ingin malaikat kecil nan manis ini menjadi kotor karena mataku yang menyusahkan ini

Sedangkan Naruko? Entah kenapa ia terlihat amat bahagia, yah mungkin ia juga merindukan Moment indah itu, Naru-chan! Lain kali jika kau mengajakku dan membuatku berjanji padamu, pastikan itu hal yang positif, jangan hal negatif seperti ini kau buat janji denganku, kau tahu kalau itu amat merepotkan bukan?

Setelah itu, ia lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar sembil bersenandung ria, aku bersyukur ia sedang dalam Mood yang baik hari ini. Sedangkan aku kini merapikan kamarnya, aku kakak yang baik bukan?

::

::

::

Saat ini, aku dan Naruko tengah memakan sarapan pagi yang kubuat, omelet serta telur mata sapi yang sebelumnya telah kugoreng, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku hanya bisa memasak dua makanan itu saja, kupikir lain kali aku perlu belajar pada Kaa-san bagaimana cara memasak

Mataku tertuju pada adikku yang kini duduk berseberangan denganku. Yah, dia memang memakan sarapan paginya tak terlalu lahap, tapi aku senang apa yang kusajikan untuknya dimakan sampai habis

"Gomen Naru-chan kalau masakan kakak hari ini tidak terlalu enak..."

"Tidak kok, aku cukup menikmatinya!"

Aku tahu kalau ia berbohong, lagipula hari ini ia makan tak terlalu lahap dan kurasa Moodnya sedikit menurun. Dia cuma berusaha menghiburku atas masakanku yang amat membosankan ini

"Gomen, Naru-chan..."

"Hm? Maaf untuk apa An-chan?"

"Maaf kalau membuat mood pagimu memburuk"

Yah.. sedikit kesal sih, aku yang seorang kakak seharusnya bisa membuat adikknya senang, malah membuat Mood adiknya menurun karena ulahku sendiri

tapi untungnya adikku ini tidaklah seperti _Kirino-chan_ , kau tahu? Kadang aku berpikir _Kyousuke-kun_ itu sudah kelewat sabar menghadapi sikap adiknya yang sedikit menjengkelkan itu, tapi karena rasa cintanya pada sang adik, membuatnya untuk bersabar dalam menghadapi kehidupannya yang terus direndahkan oleh sang adik

mungkin Cuma satu hal yang kupikirkan tentang _Kyousuke-kun..._

Dasar _Siscon!_

Jadi kurasa aku perlu meningkatkan skill memasakku dan belajar dari ibuku atau mungkin ayahku, bukankah _Souma-kun_ juga belajar memasak dari ayahnya?

"Tidak kok, hanya saja aku senang saat An-chan membuatkan sarapan pagi spesial untukku"

Haahh~!, Naru-chan! Tolong jangan buat kata-kata yang puitis seperti itu, kau tahu? Perasaanku hampir saja melayang ke langit ketujuh karena kata-kata indahmu itu!

Mencoba mengingat fakta bahwa aku seorang penyendiri, kupikir tak apa hidupku selalu sendirian selagi adikku ini selalu berada disisiku, kau tahu? Aku selalu bersyukur dengan hati yang amat bahagia saat melihat adikku ini menampakkan senyumnya yang cerah

"An-chan, kali ini biarkan aku yang mencucinya"

"Tidak Naru-chan, serahkan saja pada kakakmu ini, bukankah sudah waktunya kau berangkat sekolah?"

Yah, sekolah memang akan dimulai tidak lama lagi, jadi Naruko untuk bersegera pergi berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya

Sedangkan aku? Kupikir aku tak apa jika aku terlambat datang kesekolah, toh manusia-manusia yang satu kelas denganku tak pernah peduli dengan keberadanku jika aku datang terlambat kesekolah

Kau tahu bukan kalau aku ini seorang penyendiri?

Begini, jika aku datang pagi kesekolah, maka aku akan menjadi siswa yang tersisihkan disana karena diacuhkan oleh semua siswa dan tak ada yang mengajakku untuk mengobrol, jadi kupikir aku hanya perlu berangkat terlambat daripada diacuhkan seperti itu, toh aku menikmati waktuku dirumah daripada disekolah

Dan apa kau tahu? Jika aku datang pagi kesekolah, maka dugaanku, aku akan selalu mendapatkan pandangan rendah dari para siswa-siswi yang brengsek itu, dan hal itulah yang kubenci

Aku ini bukan kotoran! Aku ini juga manusia sama seperti mereka!

Yah, kupikir aku perlu mencari teman yang senasib denganku, karena biasanya saat seseorang berteman dengan orang lain hanya karena mereka memiliki kesamaan dalam artian tertentu, maka hubungan itu akan terjalin dengan sangat erat, dan aku sedikit mempercayai hal itu

 _*Teng... Tong...*_

Baru saja aku beres mencuci piring dan Naruko yang hendak ingin berangkat kesekolah, bel rumah berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada sesosok individu yang mungkin ingin bertamu kesini

Yah agak aneh sih, kedua orang tua kami jarang sekali mendapatkan seorang tamu mengingat mereka selalu pulang malam sehabis kerja, adikku juga jika berangkat sekolah selalu sendirian, dan kupikir itu bukanlah temanku, mengingat aku selalu sendirian disekolah

"Naru-chan~! Tolong buka pintunya, siapa yang yang ingin bertamu itu"

Sesuai perintahku, Naruko langsung berjalan kearah pintu keluar rumah dan mencoba melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini, sedangkan aku kini tengah membereskan piring dan sendok sehabis dicuci

"Si-Siapa kau?!"

"Huh?"

Aku sedikit penasaran, pasalnya aku sangat jarang mendengar adik manisku itu berbicara dengan setengah berteriak, aku lalu berjalan ke pintu luar mencoba melihat siapa yang tengah dihadapi adikku hingga membuatnya berteriak seperti itu

"K-Kau?"

Aku terkejut melihat siapa yang bertamu kerumahku, adikku juga kelihatannya risih melihat orang itu

Rambut raven yang tergerai bebas, iris mata Onyx-nya yang berkedip nakal, wajah manisnya yang membuat siapa saja terpesona, serta tubuhnya yang dibalut seragam sekolah membuat dirinya terlihat manis, kupikir begitulah caraku mendeskripsikan orang didepanku ini

"U-Uchiha-san?!"

Didepanku ini adalah Uchiha Satsuki, gadis merepotkan yang selalu mengganggu waktuku kemarin, adik dari Uchiha Sasuke yang _Ikemen_ itu, putri bungsu keluarga Uchiha, serta gadis yang selalu suka mengerjai diriku. pokoknya gadis didepanku ini amat merepotkan!

Namun yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa dia tahu rumahku? Apa kemarin ia mengikutiku hingga sampai kerumah layaknya seorang stalker? Dan apa tujuannya dia kerumahku? Apa ia akan mengusik kehidupanku? Oke! Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bertanya

"Si-Siapa dia?! An-chan?"

"Aku Uchiha Satsuki, aku ini pacar kakakmu, Uzumaki-san"

Oii! Kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar?

Lagian ngapain kau datang kerumahku dan ngaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku? Merepotkan sekali! Aku tidak akan terperangkap dengan jebakanmu kali ini! Sekalipun kau menggodaku seperti ini, aku tidak akan terpengaruh!

Tapi jika kau bilang cinta padaku lalu mengecupku, mungkin aku berubah pikiran?

Inilah kenapa pandanganku terhadap perempuan itu tetap tak berubah, karena perempuan itu amat merepotkan, buktinya saja ada didepanku, gadis ini selalu membuat hidupku tak tenang, oh ya! Adikku termasuk kedalam pengecualian dari apa yang aku maksud tadi

Dan juga...

Kau bisa memanggil nama marga kami pada Naruko, dan kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan _Uzuki_ kampret!? Kau tahu kalau aku ini Uzumaki Naruto bukan? aku tahu kalau kau itu manis, tapi disisi lain, kau itu menyebalkan!

"An-chan p-punya pacar? Gak mungkin!"

Kau benar Naru-chan! Aku tidak mungkin memiliki seorang pacar! Aku setuju denganmu adikku! Kau memang yang terbaik!

Eh tunggu...?

Aku setuju dengan ucapannya tapi kenapa aku merasa ucapannya sedikit sakit saat kudengar?

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan An-chan padamu!"

 _*Hug!*_

Oh~! Kau memelukku seolah aku ini tak ingin direbut orang lain Naru-chan! Kau tahu? Aku amat bahagia sekarang!

Tenang saja adikku! Aku tidak akan berpaling pada orang lain selain dirimu, karena aku akan selalu berada disisimu! Dan jangan pikirkan apa yang diucapkan si Uchiha kampret ini!

"Naru-chan, dia bukanlah pacar kakak, dan tenang saja, kakak akan selalu bersamamu"

Hyaah~! Aku berhasil mengucapkannya, aku tidak menyangka aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang amat puitis seperti itu!

Aku mengelus pucuk kepala adikku dengan lembut, mencoba membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk saat adikku menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah berbicara _'Benarkah?'_

"Tak kusangka kalau Uzuki-senpai itu _Siscon!_ "

Aku menatap tajam Uchiha-hime setelah ia berucap seperti itu, kau tahu? Mulutnya itu cerewet dan tidak bisa diam, dan terkadang lebih tajam daripada pisau dapur milik Kaa-sanku

Oh ayolah! Aku memang amat menyayangi adikku yang manis ini, tapi tolong jangan anggap aku _Siscon_ seperti _Kyousuke-kun_ , karena aku tak mungkin menikahi adikku sendiri dan mengecup bibirnya!, yah walaupun terkadang aku ingin sekali mengecup bibir adikku yang berwarna merah muda, tapi pokoknya! Aku ini bukan _Siscon!_

"Kau berisik sekali, Uchiha-san!"

"Jangan berbicara padaku, _Siscon!_ "

"Urusai!"

::

::

::

Setelah penjelasan yang amat panjang yang kuberikan pada adikku, akhirnya adikku tahu kalau Uchiha-hime adalah temanku, yah awalnya adikku itu sedikit risih karena ada gadis yang berteman denganku, kadang aku berpikir kalau Naruko itu sedikit memiliki penyakit _Brocon?_

Dan parahnya...

Entah kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali, pasalnya saat ini aku berangkat bersama dengan Uchiha Satsuki, dia terus berjalan disampingku dengan senyumnya yang kadang memiliki dua arti, kadang tersenyum tulus padaku, dan terkadang tersenyum mengejek padaku

Yah awalnya aku tak ingin berangkat dengan Uchiha-hime satu ini dengan alasan kalau aku ingin mengantarkan Naruko ke sekolahnya, tapi malah Naruko menolak tawaranku dan cepat-cepat pergi kesekolah karena hampir terlambat, jadinya hari ini aku berangkat dengan dia

"Uzuki-senpai~"

Uchiha-san, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nada yang menggairahkan seperti itu!

Aku tahu kalau kau itu senang menggoda diriku dan mengerjaiku, dan bahkan membawaku kedalam masalah, tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku, aku hanya ingin tenang dalam menjalani kehidupanku

Pergi kesekolah, belajar, istirahat, pulang, dan seterusnya seperti itu hingga aku lulus sekolah dan melanjutkan pendidikanku di universitas, atau mungkin langsung bekerja, kau tahu? Aku lebih suka memanjakan adikku dengan hasil keringatku sendiri

Karena pada dasarnya, membahagiakan orang yang kau sayangi dengan hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri itu hal yang mulia, terutama keluargamu sendiri, karena keluarga merupakan sosok yang perlu kau bahagiakan saat kau sukses nanti

"Apa?"

"Kau membosankan sekali, Uzuki-senpai!"

Tch! Rasanya aku ingin sekali menutup mulutnya yang cerewet ini!

Lagipula, kalau dia memang bosan kenapa berangkat sekolah bareng denganku? Kau bisa bareng dengan kakakmu yang _Ikemen_ itu atau mungkin kau diantar oleh supirmu yang mengendarai mobil sedan itu mengingat kau putri dari keluarga Uchiha yang kaya

Inilah salah satu sifat anak orang kaya yang tidak kusukai. Mood mereka selalu berubah setiap waktu dan bisa dibilang manja, apa yang mereka mau harus dituruti, dan biasanya termasuk orang yang keras kepala

"Kau berisik sekali! Apa maumu?"

"Hump!"

Apa-apaan itu? Saat kutanya kau malah membuang wajahmu kearah lain?

Aku tahu kalau kau imut saat berlaku seperti itu, tapi keadaannya sekarang malah membuatku kesal padamu, Uchiha-san!

Aku terus berjalan mengabaikan Uchiha-san yang kini terus menatapku melalui ekormatanya. Kurasa ia mulai ngambek? Toh biarlah, jadi aku bisa terus berjalan dengan tenang sambil memikirkan sesuatu

Kadang kala, kupikir apa yang kupikirkan saat ini salah

Maksudku, apa yang kupikirkan tentang diriku ataupun orang lain belum tentu sama dengan apa yang orang pikirkan

Contohnya saja, saat sekarang aku mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama Uchiha-san disampingku ini, aku langsung mendapatkan tatapan risih dan tatapan yang bermacam-macam

padahal kupikir aku bisa menjadi cowok yang populer mengingat saat ini aku tengah berangkat bersama Uchiha-hime saat ini, kau tahu? Kadang aku ingin sekali populer seperti para _Ikemen_ itu!

"Siapa yang berjalan dengan Uchiha-san itu..."

"Entahlah?"

"Mungkin saja pembantunya"

"Mungkin saja"

Oii! Kau tahu kalau aku mendengar bisikan kasar kalian bukan?

Seberapa rendahnya pandangan kalian terhadapku? Oh ayolah!, mana ada seorang pembantu yang memakai seragam sekolah bukan? kalian buta ya? Atau mungkin perlu kucolok mata kalian supaya bisa melihat dengan benar?

Lagipula...

Pelayan tidak memakai seragam sekolah, mereka berpenampilan sopan dengan jas hitam dan celana panjang yang mereka kenakan, apalagi pelayan perempuan, kadang aku berpikir mereka amat imut saat memakai pakaian _Maid_ yang cocok ditubuh mereka, hal itu mengingatkanku pada Chara _Chocola-chan_ dan _Vanilla-chan_ yang _Moe_ abis! _,_ Kau tahu mereka bukan?

Ituloh VN berjudul _Nekopara_ yang dipenuhi dengan Chara yang _moe_ -nya minta ampun itu!

Mereka sangat imut bukan? jika saja mereka beneran ada, aku pasti akan menjadi langganan di Cafe tempat mereka bekerja! Menyuruh mereka untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan _Goshujin-sama~!_

"Ayo cepat Uzuki-senpai!"

 _*Grep!*_

"..."

U-Uchiha-san! Tolong jangan peluk lenganku dengan seperti itu! Kau tidak lihat para penggemarmu yang menatapku dengan tajam seolah ingin membunuhku itu!

kupikir tak apa lenganku kau peluk seperti itu, kulitmu yang halus dengan benda padat yang baru saja tumbuh di dadamu itu menggesek-gesek lenganku! Kadang aku berpikir moment seperti ini langka, dan sangat nikmat tentunya!

Namun saat kutatap para penggemar beratmu itu Uchiha-san, aku menjadi takut dan sedikit merinding, pasalnya tatapan mereka amat menusuk dan mengerikan, plus para lelaki yang menjadi penggemarmu itu kini menatapku layaknya seorang _Psycho, Haaasyiii~_

Ugh! Aku bahkan bersin gara-gara menatap tatapan mengerikan mereka!

Ah~! Itu mengerikan!

 _*Set!*_

"Uzuki-senpai?"

"Gomen Uchiha-san, hari ini aku ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan!"

Aku langsung menarik lenganku dan meninggalkan Uchiha-hime disana, mencoba menyelamatkan nyawaku dari para penggemar berat si Uchiha-hime itu

Kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin mati muda hanya karena dekat dengan Uchiha-hime itu, lebih baik aku pergi meninggalkannya daripada terus ditatap dan menjadi target dari penggemarmu itu!

::

::

::

"Jadi, untuk mencari _X_ , kalian harus menjumlahkan hasil dari _Y+Z_ "

Oke! Yang tadi itu bukan aku yang berbicara, tapi guruku yang kini mengajar pelajaran matematika

Guru matematikaku ini bisa dibilang lumayan pintar, dengan kepala botak licin yang mengkilap yang membuat siapa saja ingin menjitaknya, kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya, serta kumisnya yang amat tebal melengkung seperti perahu kapal

Kadang aku berpikir, bagaimana jika ia meminum kopi? Pasti ampas kopinya menempel di kumis tebalnya itu!

Atau mungkin ia meminum Cappucino? Pasti busa-busanya menempel di kumis tebalnya!

Kau pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana merepotkannya jika kau mempunyai kumis yang tebal bukan?

Oke, kembali ke pelajaran...

Kau tahu? Pelajaran Matematika itu merepotkan, kau harus menghapal rumus-rumus yang hampir membuat kepalaku ini pecah seperti kapal _Titanic_ yang menabrak batu Es, dan yang membuatku pusing, kadang kau mendapatkan soal dimana kau harus mencari diagonal dari _X_ atau semacamnya

Padahal kupikir, untuk apa belajar rumus-rumus dan diagonal merepotkan seperti itu? Toh setelah lulus dan bekerja nanti, kau hanya menggunakan hitung-hitungan dan penjumlahan serta pengurangan, contohnya saja Ibu-ibu kantin yang selalu menghitung uang, mereka hanya menggunakan penjumlahan dan pengurangan dengan sedikit perkalian untuk mengatur modal dan keuangan mereka, benar bukan?

Oke itu hanya Pernyataanku saja, jadi jika kalian yang menyukai pelajaran Matematika yang menurutku merepotkan ini, kalian tak perlu tersinggung!

"Uzumaki-kun, tolong kerjakan soal yang ini!"

Heh? Baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang memanggil nama margaku dengan benar...

Eh tunggu?! 

Apa yang diucapkannya? Mengerjakannya? Tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan rumus yang baru saja kau jelaskan tadi Sensei!

Lagipula kenapa kau harus menunjukku untuk mengerjakan soal itu? Bukankah mereka yang selalu duduk dibangku terdepan itu merupakan siswa-siswi yang pintar walaupun sedikit brengsek? Atau mungkin matamu itu rabun dekat hingga tak melihat siswa pintar yang berada didepanmu Sensei?

"Uzumaki-kun..."

Sialan! Rencanaku untuk pura-pura tak mendengarnya menjadi gagal, aku perlu memikirkan rencana lain agar aku tidak mengerjakan soal yang penuh rumus menyebalkan itu! Aku bukan siswa yang pintar yang bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu

Oke, kurasa aku mempunyai ide yang amat cemerlang!

Rencanaku begini, kupikir aku hanya perlu berpura-pura sakit perut ata semacamnya, jadi aku hanya meminta izin pada sensei untuk beristirahat ke UKS walaupun diriku ini tak sakit, rencana yang licik bukan?

 _*Sraak!_ *

"Anoo Sensei... aku merasa tidak enak badan, apa aku boleh pergi ke ruang kesehatan?"

Ucapku sambil berakting layaknya orang yang terkena penyakit pantat atau penyakit wasir, kau tahu? Aku perlu berakting untuk menjalankan rencanaku yang licik ini

Lagipula banyak orang yang berakting dalam kehidupan sehari-hari mereka bukan?

Contohnya saja, mungkin saat ini teman disebelahmu mencoba ikut tertawa karena lawakan garingmu, karena baginya, ia merasa tidak enak jika tidak ikut tertawa sedangkan yang melontarkan lawakan tertawa terbahak-bahak, benar bukan?

Karena pada dasarnya, Manusia itu semuanya pembohong, mereka terkadang perlu berakting hanya untuk tujuan tertentu, atau mereka yang selalu berakting dan berbohong dalam kehidupan mereka hingga orang-orang tak lagi percaya bahwa apa yang diucapkannya terkadang merupakan hal yang benar

Dan karena itulah orang yang jujur itu amat langka, mereka harus dilestarikan dan dibuat kandang yang bernama _Taman Kejujuran_!

"Silahkan, lagipula wajahmu sedikit agak pucat hari ini, kupikir kau sedikit sakit"

Tuh kan! Sudah kuduga kalau Sensei yang mengajari kelasku ini matanya rabun dekat, diriku yang terlihat sehat-sehat saja seperti ini dia bilang pucat dan sakit? Mungkin ia kurang minum air hingga membuat kepalanya tak kinclong lagi

Iya sensei kau benar! Aku sakit! Makanya aku perlu keluar dari pelajaran yang menyebalkan ini

"Arigatou, Sensei..."

Aku mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasku dan menyimpannya disaku celanaku, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas sendirian, sedikit kudengar para siswa sekelasku yang tengah membicarakanku

"Apa kau yakin Uzuki itu sakit?"

"Entahlah? Aku tak yakin jika Uzumi itu sakit beneran"

Hah! Bodo amat mereka mau memanggil namaku dengan salah, yang penting aku bisa keluar dari pelajan Matematika dan beristirahat sekarang

::

::

::

Saat ini aku berada di atap sekolah, duduk tenang dibangku menikmati suasana damai dengan angin yang menerpa lembut, pemandangan indah alami berupa langit berwarna biru cerah dengan awan putih abstrak yang menemani, serta udara segar yang masih mengandung banyak oksigen membuatku nyaman berada diatap sekolah ini

Yah, pada akhirnya aku bukan pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekolah untuk bersistirahat, aku malah membolos jam pelajaran dan bersantai di atap sekolah

Aku lalu mengambil manga disakuku mengingat saat aku keluar kelas, aku mengambil manga dan kusimpan disaku celanaku. Mencoba membaca manga yang berjudul _'Cinta Palsu'_ itu dengan tenang dan damai

Kau tahu? Kadang aku berpikir kalau hidup menyendiri itu sedikit lebih menyenangkan

Maksudku begini, kau bisa bebas hidup kemana saja tanpa diikat dengan sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan teman, kau bebas kemana kau ingin berlari tanpa ada yang mengikuti

Menikmati dunia secara sendiri, bersenang-senang pun kau sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggumu, kau bisa berjalan dengan santai tanpa ada orang lain yang merasa khawatir padamu, juga kau bisa menyelesaikan apapun dengan caramu sendiri

Karena biasanya, orang yang berteman dengan akrab, mereka selalu berjalan dan berlari bersama, namun disaat situasi yang tidak tepat yang mengharuskan untuk memilih antara menjatuhkan atau terus berlari, mereka akan mencoba saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain dan mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin

Namun berbeda dengan seorang penyendiri, seorang penyendiri tak perlu menjatuhkan siapapun hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi, mereka hanya terus berlari sendiri dan menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka lewati sendiri, itu akan membuat mental mereka kuat untuk menjadi sosok yang tangguh bukan? seorang penyendiri tak memerlukan bantuan orang lain, sebab, mereka bisa mengatasi masalah mereka sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain

Itu haya pemikiranku sebagai seorang penyendiri, aku berpikir seperti itu karena aku seorang penyendiri, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang lain tentang arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya

Lagipula jika kukatakan apa yang kupikirkan pada mereka yang terikat sebuah hubungan pertemanan, mereka akan menolak pemikiranku dan tak akan mengerti, dan sebaliknya pun seperti itu

Karena sejarah telah membuktikan bahwa, manusia itu merupakan makhluk yang tidak bisa mengerti satu sama lain, dan itu sudah memiliki banyak bukti yang dominan

Jika kau mencari contohnya, kau hanya perlu sedikit lebih memperhatikan dengan tajam tentang apa yang ada di sekitarmu, maka kau akan mengerti apa yang kumaksud tadi

Kembali dengan Manga yang kini kubaca, entah kenapa lagi lagi aku merasakan sakit dihati saat membaca Manga bergenre Romance, pasalnya, entah kenapa saat aku membaca halaman selanjutnya, _Raku-kun_ dan _Chitoge-chan_ berpelukan sambil mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing, kau tahu kalau aku ini pendukungnya _Onodera-chan_ kan? Yah walaupun sedikit nyesek jika diperhatikan dari sudut pandang lain, kupikir aku perlu mendukung hubungan mereka berdua...

Lagipula, _Chitoge-chan_ tak kalah manis dibanding dengan _Onodera-chan_ bukan? kupikir cocok untuk dijadikan _Waifu, Hehe~!_

 _*Kriiiieet...*_

Aku tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari pintu karatan untuk menuju ke atap sekolah, karena aku hafal suara besi karatan yang bikin ngilu itu, jadi aku hanya perlu menduga siapa yang datang kesini

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

Siapa dia? Yah rasanya sedikit senang sih saat namaku diucapkan dengan benar mengingat mereka selalu memplesetkan namaku menjadi _Uzuki_ ataupun _Uzumi_ itu, aku terus membaca Manga milikku sambil mencoba menduga siapa dia

Dari suaranya yang sedikit terkesan feminim, kurasa dia perempuan, lagian gak mungkin kan kalau dia laki-laki?

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti membolos jam pelajaran"

"Eh?"

Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya, pasalnya tak ada seorang pun yang melihatku bahwa aku membolos jam pelajaran, kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekolah?

Mataku sedikit membulat, seorang perempuan yang lumayan cantik dengan tubuh yang menggoda, rambut pirangnya yang terlihat indah, seragam guru sedikit ketat dengan dada empuk yang menonjol menantang, namun kau harus tahu, dia itu berumur setengah abad

Ya, dia adalah Senju Tsunade, perawan tua yang kemarin mengurus masalah tentang diriku yang seorang penyendiri ini

"Tsu-Tsunade-sensei?!"

 _*Kretek!*_

Entah kenapa aku sedikit ngeri saat ia mulai merenggangkan jari jemarinya hingga menghasilkan suara, tatapannya yang menajam kearahku berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya yang kini tersenyum, ia perlahan berjalan kearahku

Tentu saja aku langsung berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah, pasalnya kali ini aku terjerat dalam situasi yang amat rumit, membolos di jam pelajaran dan ketahuan oleh guru Konseling, bukankah itu situasi yang menjengkelkan?

"Uzumaki!"

"Kyaaa~ jangan pukul aku Sensei!"

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **:: A/N ::** Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Author gaje dengan Fic yang tak kalah gaje ini!

Yah, awalnya pengen Update Chapter kemaren, tapi mengingat Document-nya baru jadi tengah malam, hal itu memaksa saya untuk memposting Chapter terbarunya sekarang, jadi jika ada Scene yang sedikit agak dipaksakan atau Typo yang bertebaran, tolong beritahu ya!

Balik lagi membahas tentang Chapter ini...

Entah kenapa saya ngerasa kalau kehidupan saya juga argumen dan pendapat saya malah saya tuang dalam bentuk cerita seperti ini, yah sebelumnya gak kepikiran sih kalau bakalan jadi seperti ini, tapi tak apa lah, saya amat menikmatinya kok!

Soal Alur, jangan dipikirin ya! Penulisan yang seperti ini memang memaksakan Authornya untuk membuat alur cerita yang lambat

Berbicara tentang Naruto dan Naruko, saya amat menikmati benar kedekatan mereka berdua, sifat _Overprotective_ Naruko dan Naruto yang agak _Siscon_ memang duet yang keren! Kalian setuju dengan itu?

Yah kalau dipikir lagi sih, saya memang penyuka Crack!Pair terutama NaruxNaru, tapi inget loh! Di Fic ini Pair Naruto bukan Naruko

Soal Humor, mungkin kali ini terlalu sedikit? Tapi kuharap itu cukup untuk membuat kalian tertawa

Dan Parody-nya di Chapter ini sedikit saya kurangin, soalnya kemaren ada yang review kalau unsur Parody-nya terlalu banyak

Soal Humor yang _'Taman Kejujuran'_ itu Cuma plesetan dari Taman Binatang/Kebun Binatang kok, sama halnya dengan Binatang langka yang perlu dilestarikan dan dibuat kandang :v

Dan saya mau nanya, Fandom Naruto sekarang udah sepi atau memang hanya dugaan saya aja? Yah mengingat Viewcount yang saya dapet dari Fic ini lumayan sedikit daripada Fic saya yang lainnya

Dan sekarang saatnya untuk balasan Review!

 **Arasi :** Ini udah lanjut Arasi-san! Silahkan dibaca dan tertawalah :v

Soal Humor yang kata kamu itu, yah aku tak menyangka jika ada yang tertawa dengan humor itu, karena pas saya nulis humor itu, saya juga ketawa sendiri :v

Soal Game Breaker, mungkin masih lama deh, soalnya Document-nya baru jadi sekitar 12%, Thx udah mau repot ngereview fic ini!

 **rEdeViL :** saya gak bisa nyebutin umur mereka berapa, yang jelas Sasuke sekelas dengan Naruto yaitu SMA tahun kedua, sedangkan Satsuki masih SMA tahun pertama, dan Klub yang kamu saranin, Klub Tani? Saya gak bisa ngebayangin gimana Naruto menanam padi :v

 **Nishiki417 :** Entah ciri khas atau apa, tapi Fic yang punya unsur _Imoutou_ itu sangat indah dan langka! Soalnya saya penggemar pair Naruto x Naruko atau dengan kata lain yaitu Incest (Yah Cuma didunia FFN aja, didunia nyata sih enggak)

Thx pujiannya, soal Parody-nya udah saya kurangin kok, tapi apa masih kebanyakan?

 **Lupa password akun :** Sekilas emang mirip, tapi agak beda lah, toh kamu juga gak peduli kan? :v :v

Soal Genre udah tertera diatas, untuk permulaan saya masih menekankan unsur Genre _School, Humor_ dan _Comedy_ saja, soal _Romance_ nya masih jauh!

 **DandiDandi :** Syukurlah kalau begitu, btw Adikmu manis gak? Kalau manis tolong jaga dia baik baik yaa! #Njirrr :v :v

Dah Cuma segitu yang Review kemarin, sedih sih tapi aku tetap semangat kok selagi masih ada yang mau membaca dan mendukung saya!

Akhir kata dari saya, _See You In Next Chapter!_

 _Mind to RnR? Fav or Follow?_

::

::

::

 **::** _**Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ **::**


	4. Masalah yang berakhir dengan masalah!

"Tsunade-sensei, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Ucapku bertanya pada perempuan tua yang kini tengah berjalan sambil menarik tangan kiriku

Yah, sebelumnya aku memang masih berada diatap sekolah, menikmati hidup tenangku sambil membaca Manga milikku, namun ketenangan yang baru saja kunikmati saat itu langsung dihancurkan oleh perawan tua yang kini menarikku

Diatap sekolah tadi aku sempat berlari menghindarinya layaknya nenek-nenek yang gak kebagian sembako, walau akhirnya aku ditangkapnya dengan pukulannya yang kuat tepat mengenai selangkanganku hingga membuatku tepar dilantai sambil mengaduh kesakitan

Tsunade-sensei? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab kalau aku menjadi _mandul_ karena pukulanmu itu?

Aku memang sedikit kesal sih, dia pasti tahu kalau rasa sakit diselangkanganku masih terasa hingga membuat cara berjalanku sedikit aneh, hanya saja dia ini tidak peduli dan berjalan seperti biasa layaknya tak ada hal yang baru saja terjadi

Ingin sih rasanya balas dendam, tapi mau bagaimana? Jika aku melakukannya aku malah akan kena kasus yang rumit yang bersangkutan dengan pelecehan, namun sebaliknya jika ia melakukannya padaku dengan semaunya, dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa

Karena itulah pandanganku terhadap perempuan itu...

Merepotkan!

"Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat, yah walaupun tempatnya sedikit gelap dan jarang ditempati"

Hah? Tempat macam apaan itu? Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun pada diriku ini kan?!

Karena biasanya, saat seseorang mengajakmu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang gelap, maka kau akan merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan, kau mengerti maksudku kan?

Tenanglah Naruto! Kau hanya perlu berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar hidupmu tidak terlalu berurusan dengan guru konseling yang menyebalkan ini

"Kau mau apakan aku Sensei? Jika kau mau memperkosaku ditempat seperti itu, tolong lakukan dengan pelan-pelan..."

Yah, aku memang belum berniat untuk melepaskan keperjakaanku, Kupikir aku akan mencari pendamping hidup saat aku bekerja nanti lalu melepaskan keperjakaanku pada gadis yang aku sukai daripada melepas keperjakaanku pada Perawan tua ini

Lagipula bukankah Tsunade-sensei ini agak sedikit Sadis bukan? bisa saja dia melakukan S&M layaknya di film **** padaku nantinya! Oh tidak~! Aku bukan Masokis, apalagi Sadis!

Dan juga...

Jika aku terpaksa melepaskan keperjakaanku hari ini juga, aku mungkin akan keluar dari sekolah ini karena berita tentang skandal antara diriku dengan dirinya, dan kau pasti tahu, Mungkin para siswa brengsek itu akan membicarakan tentang diriku, mereka pasti akan bicara bahwa seleraku wanita-wanita tua!

Kampret! Memikirkannya saja membuatku sedikit kesal, lagipula dari pada yang _Milf_ , aku sedikit lebih suka yang berbau _Loli_ , aku merasa bahwa mereka itu amat istimewa dan harus dijaga seperti _Kanna-chan_ atau mungkin _Sagiri-chan_ , oke! Tolong jangan tuduh aku sebagai seorang _Lolicon!_ , aku hanya tidak mau dianggap seleraku wanita-wanita tua dan diangap _Milf-Lovers_ sejati

 _*Grep!*_

Kumohon Sensei, tolong jangan buat lenganku patah karena pegangganmu itu. Kalau aku yang patah tangan, kan saya yang susah!

"Jangan berpikiran mesum pada Sensei mu sendiri, lagipula aku belum berniat untuk melepaskan keperawananku pada orang lain"

Syukurlah! Aku bersyukur tidak memberikan keperjakaanku pada perawan tua ini, baru saja aku berdoa, _Kami-sama_ sudah mengabulkan doaku

Dan juga...

Mau seberapa lama lagi kau mau melepas keperawananmu itu Sensei? Apa kau tidak ingat umurmu yang hampir setengah abad itu? Kumohon sadarlah dan ingatlah umurmu!

Tolonglah siapapun! Cepatlah nikahi Guruku ini! Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau menikahinya!

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: Disclaimer ::**_

 _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _:_

 _ **:: Genre ::**_

 _School, Comedy, Friendship, Parody_

 _:_

 _ **::**_ _ **Rating**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _T+ for Story and Language_

 _:_

 _ **:: Warning ::**_

 _OOC, OC, Typo, Miss-typo, Gajeness, Humor!Fail, And more!_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Jadi begini, menurutku semakin banyak kau tahu, maka hidupmu akan semakin menjadi merepotkan!

Sebelumnya ingatlah dulu, bahwa dunia ini tidak seperti zaman dulu, dimana saat keingintahuanmu tinggi, kau bisa mencari informasinya hingga membuatmu senang, dan tentunya akan menambah pengetahuanmu

Namun sekarang berbeda, saat kau semakin banyak tahu, maka semua pengetahuanmu itu akan membawamu dan orang lain kedalam hal yang merepotkan, dan tentunya itu akan menyusahkan dirimu sendiri

Contohnya? Lihatlah gadis tua yang menjabat sebagai guru konseling ini, kau tahu bukan kalau aku ini bukanlah siswa bermasalah hanya karena aku seorang penyendiri, namun hanya karena guru konseling sialan ini tahu kalau aku seorang penyendiri, ia lalu membawaku kedalam masalah yang rumit karena itu

Dan akhirnya, kan dia dan aku juga yang susah!

Jadi pesanku, tolong jangan terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan orang lain, kau mungkin berpikir kalau ia akan senang dibantu olehmu, tapi ia tidaklah berpikir demikian hanya karena kau membantunya, karena pemikiran manusia itu berbeda dan tak akan pernah mengerti satu sama lain, percaya deh!

"Oke, kita sudah sampai"

Yah, Tsunade-sensei menghentikan langkah kakinya membuatku ikut melakukannya, saat ini kami berada didepan sebuah pintu menuju ruangan yang entah aku tak tahu, tepatnya dilantai pertama bagian ujung dekat toilet umum, aku juga tak menyangka jika disamping toilet masih ada sebuah ruangan, memangnya tempat macam apa ini?

Sebenarnya sih, aku masih bingung kenapa Sensei membawaku ketempat seperti ini, terkadang aku masih menduga bahwa gadis tua ini akan memperkosaku, tapi untuk kali ini, aku harus berpikir positif

 _*Ckleek...*_

"Oh.. Tsunade-Sensei kah?"

Ternyata ruangan yang diucapkan Sensei tak seperti yang kukira, kupikir ruangannya itu sangat gelap dan menakutkan, eh ternyata hanyalah sebuah gudang untuk menempatkan kursi dan meja yang tak terpakai

Dan juga...

Kenapa ada Kakashi-sensei diruangan seperti ini?

Oke, akan kujelaskan sebentar tentang siapa itu Kakashi-sensei...

Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, masih _jomblo_ dan seorang pengajar di sekolah ini, berambut putih keabu-abuan dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, wajahnya yang terkesan seperti orang yang tidak ingin hidup dan selalu membawa novel yang berjudul _Icha-Icha Paradise_

Yah, aku tahu sedikit tentang novel itu, penulisnya memang dikenal dengan _Penname_ _Jiraiya-sensei_ yang termasuk kedalam sepuluh Novelis terkenal di kota ini dan sudah merilis beberapa buku, salah satunya yaitu buku yang berjudul _Icha-Icha Paradise!_ Dan _Icha-Icha Tactics!_

Tapi tunggu dulu! Jangan berpikir bahwa Novel itu bercerita tentang kisah cinta yang manis dengan sedikit sentuhan Komedi, aku tahu benar buku itu karena Tou-sanku memiliki salah satu bukunya

Aku memang sempat membacanya, tapi saat alur yang kubaca tengah berada dalam klimaks, hal itu langsung membuat pantatku nyeri karena membacanya, dan imajinasi bercampur khayalan liar mulai menyeruak dipikiranku

Ya itu benar! Itu adalah Novel _Ecchi_ atau Novel mesum, Memang Cover bukunya menipu apa yang ada didalamnya, namun saat kau membacanya, dunia akan terasa seperti milikmu sendiri, dan aku serius! Itu tidak disarankan untuk umur tujuh belas kebawah, karena buku itu dapat menyebabkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dan mungkin dapat menyebabkan _Halusinasi_ berlebihan. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka _Fap-F*p_ akan jadi pilihan terakhir untuk melepaskan _Halusinasi_ yang berlebihan itu

Jadi pandanganku terhadap Kakashi-sensei adalah, guru yang sedikit mesum walaupun wajahnya yang bertolak belakang dari apa yang kupandang

"Kakashi-sensei, tolong masukkan Uzumaki ini kedalam klub bimbinganmu"

Tsunade-sensei, kau tidak memasukkanku kedalam klub yang gak jelas dibawah bimbingan guru mesum itu kan?

Bukankah sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak berminat untuk masuk kedalam klub manapun? Lagipula jika aku masuk kedalam klub yang dibimbing oleh Kakashi-sensei, hidupku akan semakin bermasalah

Kakashi-sensei itu mesum bukan? bisa saja ia mendoktrin diriku dengan novel laknatnya itu, Atau yang bahkan amat mengerikan, bisa saja ia melakukan hal aneh padaku hingga memaksaku untuk menjadi _Uke_ dan dia menjadi _Seme_ nya

Aku ini masih lurus! Aku juga masih menyukai perempuan, yah walaupun terkadang para perempuan tak menyukaiku, tapi aku tetap menyukai mereka!

Buat seluruh perempuan didunia, Aku menyukai kalian semua!

"T-tunggu Tsunade-sensei! Aku tidak mau masuk kedalam klub yang dia bimbing! Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan klub yang gak jelas!"

"Jangan membantah! Atau aku akan memukul _Singa_ yang ada diselangkanganmu itu!"

 _*Glek!*_ , entah kenapa aku menjadi takut saat ia memandangiku dengan tatapan yang seram plus kepalan tangannya yang ia arahkan kepadaku, itu menandakan bahwa ia tak akan segan untuk menghabisiku

Dan juga...

Apaan tuh _Singa?_ Kau tidak harus memplesetkan Juniorku dengan hewan buas itu bukan Tsunade-sensei? Yah kalau dipikir sih, bentuknya memang mirip dengan kepala _Singa_

"Baiklah, terserah Tsunade-sensei saja"

Tunggu dulu Kakashi-sensei! Kenapa kau menuruti perkataan gadis- maksudku wanita tua ini dengan begitu mudahnya?!

Lagipula dari nada bicaramu, kau seolah seperti terpaksa. Apa kau dipaksa oleh Gadis tua ini? Kau tidak disogok olehnya kan?

Kau juga tak perlu menerimaku dengan sebegitunya. Aku tidak mengikuti klub apapun karena aku tahu kalau aku pasti akan merepotkan mereka, karena cara pandangku terbalik dengan cara pandang mereka yang selalu menikmati masa SMA mereka

 _*Sraak!*_

"Sana ke dalam, dan perkenalkan dirimu pada Kakashi-sensei!"

"Tch!"

Dasar Guru konseling sialan, seenaknya saja mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar, dia tahu kalau selangkanganku masih sakit bukan?

Inilah yang tidak kusuka dari guru Konseling, mereka selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, entah itu seorang penyendiri, remaja yang nakal ataupun yang lain, apa mereka tidak bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri hingga membuat mereka sibuk mengurusi hidup orang lain?

::

::

::

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Tahun kedua disekolah ini"

Kurasa cukup segitu saja perkenalannya, toh kurasa guru mesum yang memakai masker ini tak terlalu peduli dengan perkenalan, lihat saja muka malas yang serasa tidak ingin hidup itu, itu sudah jelas dimataku kalau ia bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan sekitarnya

"Hobimu?"

"Tidak ada"

"ketertarikanmu?"

"P-Perempuan"

T-Tunggu dulu Kakashi-sensei? Apa yang kau tanyakan?! Jelas saja aku masih normal, aku menyukai perempuan!

Kan bego kalau tertarik pada sesama jenis. Dengar, Jika kau berhubungan intim dengan lain jenis, kau akan menghasilkan sesuatu, namun jika kau berhubungan intim dengan sesama jenis, kau tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, Percaya deh! Jika kalian tidak percaya, coba saja praktekkan!

Sudah kuduga ia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padaku nanti, tapi yang jelas, aku pasti akan melawan jika ia memaksaku untuk menjadi _Uke-_ nya

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku-"

"-Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku merupakan guru yang mengajar _Sejarah_ disekolah ini, plus guru yang membimbing Klub ini"

Perkenalannya juga pendek seperti diriku ya? Yah kupikir memang begitulah tipikal guru mesum ini, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku menduga bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang suka banyak omong

Dan juga...

Aku tak menyangka guru mesum seperti dia mengajar pelajaran sejarah? Apa Sejarah ada kaitannya dengan Novel laknat yang sering ia baca itu? Aku yakin itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah, aku yakin itu

"Nee Sensei, jadi Klub apa yang kau bimbing ini?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu..."

"..."

"...?"

"HAAH!?"

Apaan dia ini?! Dia yang membimbing tapi dia yang tidak tahu, kan bego!

Guru macam apa yang bahkan tak tahu klub apa yang dia bimbing? Oh ayolah! Apa ia hanya peduli pada novel laknatnya itu daripada klub yang ia bimbing?

Dan sialnya, Ini semua karena perawan tua brengsek sialan itu yang membawaku ke ruangan ini bersama guru mesum ini, andai saja ia tak ikut campur dalam kehidupan sekolahku yang damai, maka hidupku tidak akan menjadi merepotkan seperti ini

"Diamlah Naruto! Aku baru saja berpikir apa nama klub ini!"

Hah? Ia bahkan baru saja ingin memberi nama klub gak jelas ini?

Bukankah sebelumnya harus mengumpulkan formulir pendaftaran pada guru yang bersangkutan? Lagipula seharusnya yang mengumpulkan hal seperti itu bukanlah guru sepertimu, melainkan siswa

Dasar guru yang menyebalkan, ke laut aja sana!

"Sensei-"

"Bagaimana kalau Klub _Santai?_ "

Tunggu sebentar Sensei, apa aku salah dengar? Apa telingaku sedikit terganggu?

Sebenarnya dia ini mau serius mengurus klub gak sih? Soalnya ia baru saja mengusulkan nama dari klub gak jelas seperti ini, yah walaupun aku setuju juga sih dengan nama klub yang diusulkannya

Toh jika namanya Klub _Santai_ , aku bisa datang kesini hanya untuk bersantai kan? Hal itu akan menambah nilai plus dalam kehidupan sekolahku yang bisa dikatakan agak rumit ini

"Aku Setu-"

"Kurasa kurang cocok, kita ganti dengan nama lain"

Kampret! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya

Rasanya, aku ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan ini dan meninggalkan si _jomblo_ ini sendirian diruangan ini, namun resikonya, jika aku ketahuan pergi oleh guru Konseling yang masih perawan itu, bisa bisa _Singa_ milikku mengaung dengan kerasnya karena pukulannya

"Bagaimana kalau nama klubnya adalah Klub _Sukarelawan?_ "

T-Tunggu sebentar sensei, apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga membuatmu menamai klub yang kau bimbing menjadi aneh seperti itu?!

Aku tahu kalau klub seperti itu bagus, kau bisa membantu orang lain tanpa mengharapkan pamrih dengan kedok sebuah klub, _sistem_ nya hampir mirip dengan guru Konseling, hanya saja yang membantu bukan seorang guru melainkan seorang siswa

Entah kenapa aku teringat _Hachiman-kun_ yang pandangan hidupnya hampir sama denganku dan masuk kedalam klub yang yang sama dengan apa yang Kakashi-sensei katakan tadi, dia juga mempunyai dua orang teman yang satu klub dengannya, dan ingat! Mereka berdua seorang gadis cantik!

Sedangkan aku? Aku disini sendiri, tak ada anggota lain selain diriku dan guru mesum dengan _fetish_ yang tidak kutahu ini. Lagipula jika klub ini menjadi klub _Sukarelawan,_ palingan ia hanya menyuruhku untuk membeli edisi terbaru dari buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_ dengan alasan Klub

"Sensei, apa tidak ada saran lain selain itu"

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau klub _Penyendiri?"_

Huh? Serius, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan si _Jomblo_ ini

Aku akui kalau aku seorang Penyendiri, melakukan semuanya sendiri dan berusaha sendiri, aku bahkan selalu menyendiri diatas atap walau terkadang aku sering bertemu dengan Shikamaru disana

Tapi masalahnya...

Biasanya seorang penyendiri hanya dianggap sebagai seorang sampah, tidak berguna dan hanya bisa menjauh dari kehidupan sosial yang selalu mereka agung-agungkan itu, tapi tolong ketahuilah! Bahwa dibalik seorang penyendiri, ada sebuah hal yang istimewa yang bahkan tidak dimiliki dari mereka yang selalu hidup dengan dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya

Contohnya? Untuk mengambil sebuah contoh itu adalah perkara mudah, seorang penyendiri yang suka berusaha sendiri akan lebih menjadi mandiri, dan mereka yang kumaksud diatas hanya bisa hidup dengan bantuan orang lain

Itu artinya mereka yang hidup dengan bantuan orang lain adalah sosok yang lemah, mereka hanya bisa melakukannya dengan orang lain tanpa berusaha, yang berarti mereka itu pemalas dan hanya bisa mengandalkan orang lain bukan?

Lagipula bukankah banyak orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya untuk menjadi mandiri? jadi aku mengambil jalan sebagai seorang penyendiri untuk melakukan apa yang dinginkan banyak orang tua

Apa aku salah?

Jadi maksudku, jika Kakashi-sensei menamai klub ini menjadi klub _Penyendiri_ , itu hanya akan menjadi pandangan remeh dikalangan siswa lain, tidak peduli bahwa seorang penyendiri itu tingkatannya berada diatas mereka sendiri

"Aku berkeberatan dengan itu Sensei"

"Begitu, Gimana kalau Klub _Novel?"_

Oii Oii apaan ini? Apa ia mengajakku untuk menjadi seorang novelis?

Yah, bisa dibilang aku memang suka menulis sih, kadang kala aku menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis _diary_ dalam buku catatanku, dan sesekali aku menulis semua argumen dari isi kepalaku didalam kertas lembar sebuah tugas yang menyuruhku untuk menuliskan pandangan tentang SMA

Dan juga, aku sering kali membaca _Diary_ milik adikku, tulisannnya memang bagus bahkan lebih bagus dariku, bukunya juga ia hias dengan berbagai macam hiasan dan terkesan feminim

Tapi apa kau tahu? Saat aku membaca salah satu halaman dalam buku _Diary_ miliknya, satu halaman itu semuanya menceritakan diriku, kebaikanku, kelucuanku, dan rasa sayangku padanya sebagai seorang kakak

Naru-chan~! Sungguh! Aku ingin sekali lagi membaca _Diary_ milikmu! Itu akan menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupku! Dan asal kau tahu? Kakak sayang padamu!

Oke! Kembali membahas tentang apa yang disarankan oleh Kakashi-sensei tadi

Yah kalau aku sih setuju saja, tapi bagaimana dengannya?

Entah kenapa aku malah kepikiran tentang Kakashi-sensei yang membuat sebuah Fanfic buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_ dengan semua ide dan imajinasi liar dia tentunya, itu pasti menjadi cerita super mesum ala kreasinya, mengingat ia memang menyukai buku laknat itu, kupikir ia penggemar berat _Jiraiya-sensei_ , si penulis novel dengan jari-jarinya yang mesum itu

"Aku setu-"

"Tidak tidak, kita tidak bisa menamainya begitu, lagipula aku tidak bisa menulis sebuah novel"

Tuh~ dia malah mengakui kelemahannya sendiri! Bego Banget!

"Kau ini bagaimana Sensei! Kau tidak konsisten sama sekali!"

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku bingung mau menamainya apa"

"..."

"Bagaimana jika klub _Vocal"_

Oke, kupikir kali ini ia tidak akan merubahnya lagi, karena sudah banyak sarannya yang keluar dari imajinasinya

Lagipula dari beberapa _Rumor_ yang kudengar, Kakashi-sensei itu memiliki suara yang bagus, kadang aku sering melihatnya pergi ke Karaoke bersama guru-guru yang lain sekedar mengeluarkan bakatnya yang bagus itu

Tapi tolong pikirkan diriku juga!

Aku sih memang suka menyanyi, banyak lagu-lagu yang kusukai yang diantaranya merupakan lagu _J-Pop, Soundtrack Anime_ entah itu _Ending_ ataupun _Openingnya,_ dan juga lagu-lagu _Vocaloid_ khususnya _Hatsune Miku_ dan _Megurine Luka_ , yah selain suara mereka berdua yang bagus, juga _Chara_ nya yang _Moe_ nya minta ampun!

Tapi dari pengalaman yang kualami, beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku menyanyi diruang tamu saat Televisiku menyiarkan siaran lagu,ayahku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung dengan mulut yang berbusa karena mendengar nyanyianku, dan itupun berakhir dengan ceramah panjang yang kudapat dari ibuku

Itu sudah jelas bukan? aku tidak bisa menyanyi!

"Aku sih setuju Sensei, tapi masalahnya aku tidak bisa menyanyi"

"Oh Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya"

"Eh? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menyanyi Sensei?"

"Yah, Tsunade-sensei pernah bercerita tentang dirimu, katanya suaramu saat bernyanyi itu bisa membuat telinga orang pecah"

Si Perawan tua sialan itu! Mulutnya memang pedas sekali! Apa ia tidak bisa mengejek orang dengan sebegitu kejamnya?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menamakannya dengan Klub _penggemar Icha-Icha Paradise!"_

"Haah?! Sensei! Kau ini aneh!"

"A-Apa katamu?!"

"Satu-satunya yang aneh disini adalah kau Sensei!"

"Haah?"

Ya, apa yang kukatakan adalah benar, satu-satunya yang aneh disini adalah dia dan novel lucknutnya itu!

Tolong, jangan buat klub ini dengan nama yang memberikan kesan yang aneh, jika memang begitu, maka pandangan orang lain tentang klub gak jelas seperti ini akan menjadi tambah aneh!

"Bagaimana menurut-"

"Aku pergi!"

"Na-Naruto tunggu!"

Haah~ berbicara dengan guru sejarah yang masih _jomblo_ ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja, lagipula apa yang diusulkannya selalu aneh. Kenapa hidupku selalu seperti ini sih?

Haah~! Menyebalkan!

::

::

::

::

Jadi begini...

Pada dasarnya manusia itu semuanya pembohong, mereka selalu menampakkan wajah polos dengan peran yang selalu mereka mainkan selama kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, dan tentu saja itu apa yang mereka lakukan itu hanyalah kebohongan didepan semua orang, mereka hanya tidak ingin identitas aslinya diketahui orang lain

Sebagai contoh, kau pasti berpikir apa yang aku maksud diatas adalah salah, namun dalam hatimu, kau membenarkan apa yang aku maksud diatas tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali bukan?

Dan ya! Kau telah membohongi dirimu sendiri!

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, manusia itu selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri dan membohongi orang lain, penjelasan yang cukup simpel bukan?

Kurasa penjelasanku tadi lumayan keren, aku akan menulisnya di buku catatanku nanti!

"Hei kau dengar tidak... si Uzuchio itu katanya membolos jam pelajaran tadi"

"Benarkah... kupikir si Uzushi itu orangnya baik"

Aku hanya menatap datar para penggila gosip yang kini tengah membicarakan diriku, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau apa yang mereka bicarakan itu aku dengar?

Sejak dulu aku memang bingung dengan pola pikir kepala mereka, entah kenapa mereka suka sekali membicarakan orang lain, memang mereka tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang iri terhadap orang yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dilain sisi, mereka seperti seorang pecundang

Ayolah! Seharusnya mereka bisa menjadi orang yang dibicarakan orang lain daripada harus membicarakan orang lain, bukankah itu terdengar keren?

Tapi kalau masalahnya seperti diriku ini lain lagi, disini aku dipandang seperti seorang preman yang suka membolos jam pelajaran, plus siswa yang selalu terlibat masalah dengan guru Konseling, dan jelas itu akan menurunkan harga diriku sebagai siswa disekolah ini

Dan juga...

Kenapa namaku malah semakin ngaco?! Siapa itu _Uzushi_ atau _Uzuchio_? Serius, aku tak mengenal mereka sama sekali!

 _*tap...tap...*_

Yah walaupun para brengsek yang suka mengggosip itu masih kudengar, tapi saat ini suara langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas ditelingaku

Kualihkan mataku kedepan, kulihat dengan mataku sendiri seorang remaja, _Ikemen_ yang kini tengah berjalan kearahku, rambut _raven_ dengan rambut bagian belakang naik keatas seperti bokong bebek, serta iris matanya yang hitam kini tengah menatapku dengan intens

 _*Tap...*_

"Uzumaki Naruto kah?"

"Ya?"

Oke kuberitahu dulu siapa dia, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu _Ikemen_ dari semua _Ikemen_ yang ada disekolah ini, populer dikalangan gadis, memiliki kecerdasan yang baik walaupun sifatnya yang dingin, tapi anehnya, sifatnyalah yang membuatnya terkenal dikalangan para gadis

Jika dilihat sekilas, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, plus wajahnya yang datar seperti Tv LCD, dikagumi oleh beberapa guru dan diminati oleh para gadis manis, kurasa ia cocok untuk membangun kerajaan _Harem_ seperti _Issei-kun_

"Kau kemarin berurusan dengan adikku bukan?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika saja kau berani melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada adikku, aku tidak akan segan untuk membuatmu tidak bisa melihat hari esok!"

Uwaaaah~

Yah walaupun ancamannya sedikit mengerikan, jujur saja, aku tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan ancamannya yang monoton itu, kau tahu? Ancaman seperti itu sering kutonton di beberapa film dan _Anime_ , juga terkadang muncul di beberapa dialog di _Light Novel_

Inilah yang kumaksud, dia ini pengidap penyakit _Sister Complex_ atau yang populer dengan sebutan _Siscon,_ dia ini terlalu _Overprotective_ terhadap adiknya sendiri, bahkan siapa yang akan berurusan dengan adiknya harus menghadapi dirinya terlebih dahulu

Tapi jika boleh jujur Uchiha-san, aku berurusan dengannya karena dialah yang selalu membuat kehidupan sekolahku menjadi merepotkan, aku tidak tahu ia makan racun apa hingga membuatnya menjadi kecoa didalam hidupku yang damai ini

Yah walaupun aku terkadang tergoda dengan wajahnya yang manis itu, tapi masalah yang dia bawa padaku lebih banyak dari pada yang manis-manisnya

 _*Grep!*_

"Jawab aku Uzumaki!"

Hee~ hanya karena tidak menjawab ucapannya, ia berani-beraninya menarik kerah seragam sekolahku

Ingin sekali aku melepaskan genggamannya dibajuku lalu memukulnya hingga terjatuh, namun resiko yang kudapat nantinya, identitasku sebagai siswa yang baik akan menjadi terpuruk karena menghajar si _Ikemen_ ini

Huft... dasar _Ikemen_ yang merepotkan

"Te-tenang saja Uchiha-san, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-"

 _*Sraakk!*_

"Uzuki-senpai!"

Kampret! Masalah ini akan menjadi tambah merepotkan!

Kenapa kau selalu datang dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat sih _Uchiha Satsuki-san_ , aku saat ini tengah berurusan dengan kakakmu yang _Siscon_ ini, namun hanya karena kedatanganmu kesini, masalah tidak akan menjadi selesai

"Uchiha-san, ini tidak seperti yang kau duga-"

"Nii-chan!"

 _*Tap...tap...*_

"Hei... ada apa dengan Uchiha-san dan Uzumi itu?"

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin ada masalah antara Sasuke-kun, Satsuki-chan dengan Uzuchi itu"

Hei kalian siswa brengsek! Bisa tidak kalian berhenti berbicara tentang orang lain? Itu sangat membuatku kesal

Lagipula dari pada berbicara tentang orang lain, apa kalian tidak ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan selain hal seperti itu? Contohnya tentang pelajaran, atau mungkin _Ikemen_ yang belakangan ini lagi ngetrend dan paling _Hot_ disekolahan? Atau mungkin kalian memang menyukai sifat membicarakan orang lain?

Daripada terus membicarakanku, mending kalian semua pergi kelaut, berenang dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!

"Satsuki?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Uzuki-senpai, Nii-chan!"

Oh~ _Satsuki-san_ ~! aku tak menyangka kalau malaikat manis ini menyelamatkanku dari kakaknnya yang menyebalkan ini

Karena begini, kudengar dari orang-orang dan berita yang gak bermutu yang tersebar di internet, jika seorang gadis menyelamatkan seorang laki-laki, itu menandakan bahwa gadis itu menyukai laki-laki yang ia tolong

Yah awalnya aku ingin mempercayai info itu, tapi saat menyadari siapa gadis yang menyelamatkanku saat ini, aku tidak bisa mempercayai info itu

Aku menyadari, bahwa gadis yang menyelamatkanku ini adalah gadis yang merepotkan!

"A-apa maksudmu Satsuki?"

"D-Dia itu pacarku!"

Oii Oii _Uchiha Satsuki-san!_ , tolong jangan mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku dengan wajah memerah seperti itu! Aku sekarang sedikit ngeri pada kakakmu ini yang kini tengah menatapku dengan tajam

Aku akui aku memang _sedikit_ masih menyukaimu, ingat! Itu _sedikit_ , tapi aku sudah ditolak bukan? lalu mengapa kau mengaku sebagai Pacarku? Bukankah kau sudah punya pacar?

Dan...

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kakakmu ini saat menyadari bahwa orang yang saat ini tengah ia hadapi adalah orang yang dianggap sebagai pacar oleh adiknya, yah walaupun adiknya hanya mengaku-ngaku saja

Tapi yang jelas itu mengancam kehidupan sekolahku!

"A-Apa katamu?!"

Oke! Dari nada bicaranya tadi sudah membuatku mengerti kalau ia tidak suka adiknya berpacaran dengan sosok diriku, tapi tolonglah mengerti _Ikemen-san_ , adikmu ini bukan pacarku! Dia Cuma mengaku-ngaku saja! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?!

"I-Itu tidak benar Uchiha-san, adikmu Cuma-"

 _*Grep!*_

"Uzuki-senpai, ayo ikut aku"

Belum sempat aku menjelaskan keadaannya pada si _Ikemen_ tadi, lenganku kini sudah ditarik oleh putri Uchiha ini dan membawaku keluar kelas, yah kalau dipikir juga sih tak apalah, toh ia sudah membantuku pergi dari kakaknya yang mulai mengganas itu

Sekilas aku mendengar para siswa _Brengsek_ itu mulai bisik-bisik tentang diriku, ah... aku tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka!

::

::

::

::

Jadi begini, semua orang pasti punya masalah, entah itu masalahnya dengan temannya, masalah dengan keluarganya, masalah pribadinya, atau mungkin masalah percintaannya

Berbicara soal percintaan, banyak siswa SMA yang sering kali bermasalah dengan siswi, hal itu berkaitan dengan masalah percintaan ataupun hal sepele dan hal lainnya

Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, si perempuan pasti akan menang dari si laki-laki walaupun si perempuanlah yang salah, dan itu sudah banyak terjadi

Karena pada dasarnya perempuan itu tidak mau mengalah, egois,dan selalu ingin mau menang walaupun keadaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk mencoba mengalah

Dan bodohnya, Laki-laki hanya bisa menerima hal itu tanpa mencoba melawan, dan hanya bisa diam saat perempuan mulai merendahkannya, padahal jika dipikir kedudukan perempuan dulu berada dibawa laki-laki, walau sekarang kedudukannya sejajar

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, laki-laki hanya bisa menerima hal itu, karena berkat adanya sosok perempuan didunia ini, dunia yang indah ini akan menjadi lebih indah dari apa yang dibayangkan

Namun sebaliknya jika dunia ini hanya diisi oleh laki-laki, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dunia ini!

"Uzuki-senpai..."

Aku saat ini berada diatap sekolah, keadaannya bisa dibilang sepi dengan angin yang berhembus pelan namun sejuk dan awan yang kini tengah menutupi sang mentari membuat tempat yang kupijak saat ini tidak terlalu panas. Tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri bagi seorang penyendibi seperti diriku

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?"

Didepanku ini _Uchiha Satsuki_ , gadis yang tadi menarikku dari kakaknya yang pengidap _Siscon_ itu dan membawaku ketempat ini

Awalnya aku bingung apa yang dia inginkan, soalnya ia memanggilku dengan nada yang agak rendah sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku, situasi apa ini? Apa ini semacam Drama _Korea?_ Atau mungkin ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah pernah ditolak olehnya! Aku tahu itu menyakitkan tapi aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi

Dan...

Bukankah ia juga sudah punya pacar?

 _*pluk...*_

Ia memegang kedua tanganku, wajahnya yang cantik kini menatapku dengan ekspresi yang manis hingga membuat kedua pipiku sedikit memerah, sial! Aku menginjak jebakannya!

"Apa kau mau membantuku, Uzuki-senpai?"

Sudah kuduga ia pasti mau memanfaatkanku, lihat saja ekspresi manisnya yang membuat siapa saja kagum itu, itu ia gunakan padaku untuk membuatku tunduk pada apa yang diinginkannya, dasar licik!

"Huh... baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong berkencanlah denganku"

"..."

"Hah?!"

Permintaan macam apa itu? Secara tidak langsung ia menembak diriku bukan? apa dia menyukaiku? Oke! Kupikir itu tidak karena sebelumnya aku telah ditolak!

Atau mungkin, ia punya maksud lain dari permohonannya? Yah mengingat gadis didepanku ini lumayan licik

Tapi tolonglah _Satsuki-chan_ , kau jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti seorang gadis _Loli_ yang menginginkan sesuatu, aku tahu kalau kau hebat dalam menggunakan _Puppy Eyes_ milikmu, tapi tolong gunakanlah untuk kebaikan, kau tidak harus terus melempar jebakan seperti itu padaku

Karena keadaannya disini, ia pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dariku!

"Kencan?!"

"Iya, kau mau kan?"

"I-iya"

Sial! Aku kembali menginjak jebakannya, melihat wajahnya yang manis membuatku secara tak sadar mengiyakan apa yang ia mau...

Jadi, inikah kekuatan sebenarnya dari _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu?_

"Tapi kenapa harus kencan, apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak, karena tujuanku adalah ingin _putus_ dengan pacarku yang sekarang"

"Jadi Begitu-... Eh?!"

Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang ia pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dari diriku

Aku tahu kalau gadis kaya didepanku ini mencoba membuat sebuah alur dimana ia berkencan denganku, dan itu dilihat oleh pacarnya hingga membuat sang pacar _memutuskan_ hubungannya dengan si _Uchiha-hime_ yang satu ini

Tapi apa memang begitu?

Ayolah! Biasanya laki-laki yang ceweknya direbut oleh laki-laki lain pasti akan menghajar laki-laki yang merebut ceweknya

Dan yang dimaksud dengan _Laki-laki yang merebut ceweknya_ itu adalah Aku! Itu benar! Aku pasti akan dihajar oleh pacarnya nanti!

"Memangnya siapa Pacarmu itu?"

"Dia adalah Konohamaru-kun"

Jadi dia berpacaran dengan _Sarutobi Konohamaru,_ tahun pertama di sekolah yang katanya anak orang kaya itu?

Yah, bocah kaya itu memang terkenal dikalangan siswa maupun siswi angkatan tahun pertama disekolah, selain kaya ia memang memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan, tapi aku tak menyangka ia berpacaran dengan _Uchiha-hime_ yang satu ini. Apa mereka memang menyukai satu sama lain? Atau hubungan mereka hanya sekedar untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis keluarga mereka?

Haah~ kenapa hidupku selalu berurusan dengan masalah sih? Padahal sesekali aku ingin sekali menghirup udara segar dengan tenang

"Huh... baiklah"

"Yeaay~! Arigatou Uzuki-senpai! Aku cinta padamu!"

Hah kampret! Hampir saja hatiku bergetar karena ucapannya yang menjebak seperti itu. Aku tahu ia memang manis, tapi mengumbar cinta tanpa perasaan cinta itu bukanlah hal yang baik, karena banyak korban yang berjatuhan gara-gara mengumbar cinta seperti itu

Dan akhirnya, aku kembali berkutat dengan masalah baru lagi...

 _Kami-sama_ , apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku untuk bersantai sejenak?

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N ::** Yoo! Lama tak berjumpa! Apa ada yang rindu dengan Author yang satu ini?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatannya untuk mengupdate Fic ini, yah banyak alasan yang bisa saya sebutkan sih, tapi saya pikir itu tak perlu

Membahas Chapter kali ini, bagaimana? Aku tahu kalau memang tidak terlalu bagus mengingat Humornya yang lumayan sedikit

Sekarang saya ingin membahas Update dulu...

Reader-san semua pasti tahu kalau _Project_ Fic milik saya tidak hanya terfokus pada Fic yang satu ini, masih ada banyak Fic yang butuh pengerjaan di Laptop kecil saya, terutama dua Fic saya yang bergenre Adventure (Check di Profil)

Jadi maksud saya, apa Reader-san semua mau menunggu jikalau Fic ini akan update untuk waktu yang cukup lama? Yah mengingat banyak _Project_ yang saya jalani serta keadaan saya yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan ujian disekolah

Bukan karena kehabisan ide sih. Masalah ide, banyak ide yang menumpuk di kepala saya, toh Anime-Anime di Laptop saya yang begitu banyaknya bisa saya jadikan ide maupun inspirasi untuk melanjutkan Fic ini

Kuharap Reader-san semua mengerti dengan keadaanku, karena saya disini Cuma berniat untuk menghibur bukan mengambil sebuah keuntungan, jadi jika saya mengupdatenya dalam waktu yang lama harap maklum, bagaimanapun juga saya memiliki tanggung jawab yang tidak hanya berkenaan dengan melanjutkan Fic ini

Tapi tetap saya usahakan agar Update tidak terlalu lama!

Kembali membahas Fic ini...

Sedikit kecewa sih, selain Review dan Viewcount yang saya dapatkan lumayan sedikit, Juga Fav dan Follow yang saya dapatkan tidak bisa dikatakan lumayan banyak. Tapi tak apalah, membuat Reader-san yang membaca Fic ini bahagia dan tertawa merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi saya yang seorang Author, saya bisa merasakannya kok lewat Review kalian! Dan saya rasa semua Author merasakan hal yang sama dengan saya

Karena bagi saya, membuat orang lain senang dengan hasil kerja keras saya itu lumayan menyenangkan, oke! Tulisan tadi kayaknya bagus tuh ditulis di buku catatan #haha

Berbicara tentang Pair. Ini bukan masalah serius sih, Cuma untuk permulaan awal saya masih menekankan dengan genre School Life dan Comedy yang saya sematkan diatas (walaupun Humornya terasa garing :v)

Soal duet NaruNaru kemarin kayaknya banyak yang suka ya? Yah saya memang suka banget sih sama Pairing itu, Chara Naruko yang manisnya kebangetan, apalagi pas ngeliat Fanart-nya digoogle, dah~! Langsung masuk ke Galeri buat jadi Koleksi penyejuk mata dan hati :v

Psssttt... Cuma mau ngasih tau, belakangan ini saya lagi buat FF Oneshot dengan pairing NaruxNaru, yah masih dalam pengerjaan sih, tapi saya usahakan agar cepat selesai kalau tidak ada halangan, Apa ada yang mau membacanya?

Untuk saat ini, saya akan membalas beberapa Review Chapter kemarin!

 **:: Gufanuha ::** Ini udah lanjut bang! #HappyReadingBang :v

 **:: Guest ::** Yah, Naruto disini memang saya buat sedikit Siscon, toh saya juga suka yang namanya Incest (tapi Cuma di FFN aja kok!)

 **:: Guest ::** Kau tahu? Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kau tahu dengan pertanyan seperti itu?

 **:: 666-qwaser ::** Thx pujiannya! Happy Reading dan jangan lupa berikan Reviewmu!

 **:: Arasi ::** Maaf kalo agak membosankan, saya selalu berusaha untuk membuat para Reader senang dengan tulisan saya, jadi saya harap kamu dapat menikmati Chapter kali ini. Btw Naruko memang manis kok! Coba aja liat Fanart-nya di google, banyak kok!

 **:: Rinance ::** Saya memang ada _Project_ semacam itu, tapi soal _Yuri_ , kayaknya enggak deh, _Gomennasai!_

 **:: arifkarate ::** Ini udah lanjut kok! Thx udah mau Review walau pendek :v

 **:: Troublesome Guy ::** Thx pujiannya! soal pengalaman seperti itu sih saya gak ada, tapi pengalaman saya yang agak nyesek sih, ditolak ama cewek yang pernah saya suka dulu (Eh? Kok malah curhat?) pokoknya gitu deh!

 **:: Nishiki417 ::** Haha! Jadi kamu penggema Pair NaruNaru? Kita sama dong!

Soal Parodi, di Chapter ini sudah berkurang kok, Naruto gak terlalu ngehayal kayak _Chuunibyou_ akut

Thx pujiannya dan semoga kamu suka Chapter kali ini!

 **:: Uzzu ::** Gak apa-apa kok, saya malah senang orang menyemangati saya! Thx support nya!

 **:: DandiDandi ::** Tenang saja, saya gak akan ngebahas adik lagi kalo adikmu kamu jaga baik-baik #pffftt, ini udah lanjut kok, silahkan dibaca dan berikan Reviewmu ya!

 **:: 4A-GE ::** Elu Sadist Ya? Suka sama Naruto yang menderita :v :v

 **:: alfa Uzukaze ::** bicara soal itu, memang sekilas mirip sih, tapi saya berusaha agar tidak terlalu mirip, nanti kalo mirip banget malah dikira ngejiplak, Copas atau semacamnya bukan?

Yah, dari Chapter pertama kemarin kebanyakan yang ngebaca Fic ini mengaku sebagai seorang penyendiri, saya juga gak tau sih kenapa kok bisa, tapi sebagai seorang penyendiri, saya rasa saya perlu memberikan argumen saya lewat Fic semacam ini, lumayan kan?

Soal Humor, mungkin Chapter ini kebanyakan garing, tapi saya harap kamu suka, dan Thx pujiannya!

 **:: KidsNo TERROR13 ::** Ini udah lanjut kok!

 **:: Kuhakuu ::** _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya! semoga kamu suka dengan Chapter kali ini!

 **:: EnurSuki ::** Ini udah lanjut kok! Semoga Chapter kali ini menghibur!

Mungkin Cuma segitu Review kemarin, _Sankyuu Minna_ , dukungan kalian selalu membuat saya semangat dalam mengerjakan Fic ini!

Sampai disini saja pertemuan kita, jangan lupa RnR dan Fav/Follow nya ya!, sampai jumpa di Chapter depan!

 **::** _ **Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ **::**


	5. Ini Kencan!

"Dia lama sekali!"

Menghela nafas pelan, aku lalu melihat pergelangan lengan kiriku, jam tangan digitalku menunjukkan angka 10.30 am. Ini bisa dibilang sudah siang sih, Cuma banyak orang-orang yang bego bilang jam segini masih pagi

Saat ini aku berada di stasiun kereta api, melihat orang yang ramai berlalu lalang didepanku, entah mereka mau pergi menggunakan kereta api ketempat yang entah kemana aku tak peduli, atau mungkin hanya kurang kerjaan mondar-mandir kesana kemari gak punya tujuan sama sekali

Sedangkan aku? Aku disini layaknya si _Junior_ yang lagi _Tegang_ , berdiri tanpa bergerak sekalipun hingga membuat segelintir orang melihat kearahku dengan tatapan penasaran, _Apa yang remaja itu lakukan_ pikir mereka

Berdiri disini dengan wajah bengong seperti orang yang kekurangan air?. Oke! Konsentrasiku mulai menurun, kurasa aku memerlukan _Aqua_ untuk beberapa botol _?_

Sebenarnya keberadaaanku disini memiliki tujuan tertentu, bukan karena kemauanku sih, hanya kemauan seseorang yang mengharuskanku untuk mengiyakannya. Oke! Itu hanya kesalahanku karena mengiyakan kemauan orang lain, karena biasanya aku tak pernah peduli apa yang orang lain inginkan. Mau mereka menangis darah didepanku pun aku tak peduli, karena itu bukan urusanku

Hal diatas tidak termasuk kedalam adikku, karena jika saja adikku menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri dan berusaha menuruti apa kemauan _My Lovely Imouto_ untuk menenangkannya!

Dan...

Yang kumaksud diatas tadi itu adalah _Uchiha Satsuki_ dan rencananya. Kemarin ia bilang kepadaku tepat diatap sekolah, ia mengajakku untuk pergi kencan

Kencan? Yah mungkin hanya dia yang menganggapnya seperti itu, karena bagiku, kencan ini merupakan kencan yang membawaku pada masalah yang rumit

Sebenarnya sih aku tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi karena aku telah memakan jebakannya, yah jadinya begini. Aku menunggu dirinya yang bahkan tak kunjung datang ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan

Apa kencan selalu ribet seperti ini?!

Lagipula kencan ini tak bisa kunikmati layaknya duduk di Toilet sambil memaksa perut untuk mengeluarkan _tongkat pendek berbau tajam,_ ayolah! Jika kencan ini berakhir aku pasti akan beradu tinju dengan pacar _Uchiha-hime_ itu nantinya!

Itu benar! Ini hanyalah sebuah kencan yang bertujuan untuk membuat gadis Uchiha yang kaya itu putus dengan pacarnya yang juga anak orang kaya! 

Dan liciknya, _Uchiha-hime_ itu membuat alur dimana akulah yang menjadi pelakunya, padahal sih sebenarnya aku tak tahu apapun, tidak ingin apapun, dan tidak mau apapun, karena karena aku tidak peduli pada siapapun selain keluargaku

Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya ia memanfaatkan diriku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam lubang yang telah dibuat oleh Uchiha-san itu

"Uzuki-senpai!"

Tuh! Baru saja dipikirin, orangnya udah datang! Panjang umur!

Maksudku tadi adalah _Uchiha Satsuki_ , saat ini ia sedikit berlari kearahku, wajahnya yang manis dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Penampilannya yang lumayan, rambut raven yang tergerai bebas dengan iris mata onyx nya yang cantik, T-shirt berwarna putih dengan rok pendek sepaha plus Spats hitam yang ia kenakan

Oke! Dia manis sekali!

Kini ia sudah berada didepanku, bibir merah mudanya sedikit bergerak hendak mengeluarkan suara, Ugh~! Rasanya ingin ku kecup bibirnya yang indah itu!

" _Gomen,_ apa aku lama?"

"Ya, aku bahkan berdiri disini hampir setengah jam"

Ucapku datar dengan wajah tanpa dosa, tentu saja begitu karena apa yang kuucapkan adalah hal yang benar, aku sudah hampir setengah jam berdiri disini seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan, untungnya saja aku pagi tadi belum makan, karena jika iya, pasti saat ini aku sudah menahan diri untuk pergi ke toilet karena terlalu lama berdiri

Apa beginikah seseorang yang tengah menunggu pasangannya untuk kencan? Kurasa ini cukup merepotkan mengingat aku tak pernah kencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya

Yah, kau tahu? Aku ini bukanlah _Jomblo_ seperti Kakashi-sensei dan Tsunade-sensei yang sudah menjadi _Jomblo Tua_ , aku sampai kini masih sendiri dan mungkin menunggu jodohku yang entah dimana dia berada

Untuk jodohku disana! Aku menunggumu disini! Dan yang jelas aku cinta padamu!

Aku menatap _Uchiha Satsuki_ , kini ia menatapku sedikit tajam dengan pipi yang ia gembungkan, Itu memang menambah nilai plus pada dirinya dan membuatnya terlihat imut, tapi apa yang ia lakukan itu pasti punya maksud lain

"Uzuki-senpai, kau tidak peka sekali!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau bilang ' _Tidak, aku baru saja sampai disini!'_ begitu"

Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang pipi _Chubby_ yang sengaja ia pasang itu memiliki maksud tertentu

Dasar! Mana mau aku berbohong seperti itu, aku tahu kalau jujur itu kadang menyakitkan, tapi yang jelas aku tak mau berbohong pada siapapun

Apa kau tahu? Orang yang jujur itu biasanya lebih mengerikan dari orang yang suka berbohong, karena orang yang jujur akan sulit mengetahuinya saat mereka tengah berbohong

Ya, kupikir begitu, karena itulah aku berusaha untuk selalu jujur pada orang-orang termasuk keluargaku sendiri, karena jika suatu saat aku berbohong, orang akan pasti percaya bahwa kebohonganku itu adalah kejujuranku, yah kupikir bisa memanfaatkan _Skill_ seperti itu?

Tapi tentu saja tidak untuk adikku, aku akan merasa berdosa besar jika aku berani membohongi _Imouto_ ku sendiri!

Naru-chan~! Kakak tidak akan pernah membohongimu kok!

"Uzuki-senpai ayo!"

"Uchiha-san, tolong jangan menarik lenganku!"

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: Disclaimer ::**_

 _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _:_

 _ **:: Genre ::**_

 _School-life, Comedy, Friendship, Parody_

 _:_

 _ **:: R**_ _ **ating**_ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _T+ for Story and Language_

 _:_

 _ **:: Warning ::**_

 _OOC, OC, Typo, Miss-typo, Gajeness, Humor!Fail, And more!_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Hidup itu indah? kupikir begitu

Banyak orang-orang yang menikmati keseharian mereka. Bekerja, bercanda, acara kumpul bersama teman atau keluarga, membaca _Manga_ sambil garuk-garuk pantat atau menonton _Anime Ecchi_ sembari cengar-cengir sendiri _,_ atau mungkin mereka yang kini _Nongkrong_ di Toilet sambil berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan sebuah _Emas!_

Selain itu, ada juga yang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan _sabun kesayangan_ dikamar mandi sambil menikmati _video terbaru_ di ponsel mereka, kau mengerti maksudku kan?

Dan yang biasanya dilakukan para remaja labil adalah kencan bukan?

Berpikir tentang kencan, kupikir sebuah acara yang mereka sebut _Kencan_ itu hal yang menarik

Berjalan-jalan dengan kekasih, mampir ke _Cafe_ lalu memesan es krim dan saling suap-suapan gak jelas, berbelanja ria di tempat perbelanjaan besar yang membuat dompet terkena penyakit _Kekeringan_ , dan terakhir, biasanya mereka akan melakukan _Finishing_ yaitu bertukar air liur sambil berpagutan bibir dengan _Background_ berupa langit oranye khas sore hari dimana mentari masih menyinari hari

Itu loh! _Ciuman,_ masa' gak ngerti?

Aku memang sering ke _Cafe_ sih, tapi aku datang Cuma memesan minuman saja, lalu menikmati _Wifi Gratis_ yang tersedia di _Cafe itu_ , bukan kencan seperti mereka-mereka yang menikmati hidupnya

Yah, bisa dibilang aku ini remaja yang kadang berprinsip : selama bisa _Gratis_ , kenapa harus _Bayar?_

Berbicara soal _Kencan_ dan _Ciuman,_ Kadang aku berpikir betapa enak hidup seperti _Shido-_ kun, dia sudah mengencani banyak gadis dan mengambil ciumannya, dan bahkan adiknya sendiri ia kencani dan ia cium, bukankah itu kelewatan?! Yah walaupun aku sedikit iri dengan remaja seperti dia

Tapi apakah memang demikian?

Ayolah! Di dunia ini banyak orang yang bermacam-macam, ada orang yang yang menyimpan sesuatu dibalik sesuatu, ada juga orang yang punya maksud dibalik maksud, dan ada pula orang yang punya tujuan lain dibalik tujuannya

Maksudku _orang yang punya tujuan lain dibalik tujuannya_ ini adalah _Satsuki Uchiha_. Entah kenapa aku selalu kepikiran dengan tujuan lain dari sebuah acara yang sering mereka sebut dengan _kencan_ ini

Bukan karena aku menunggu _Finishing_ yang aku maksud tadi sih, saat ini yang kunanti dan siap untuk berjaga-jaga adalah menunggu si _pacar_ dari _Uchiha-hime_ ini menghajarku nantinya

Kau mengerti kan? Orang yang selalu berurusan dengan anak orang kaya memang selalu terkena masalah, dan masalah itu biasanya akan timbul dari si _kaya_ ini

Tapi biasanya anak orang kaya selalu mengurus masalahnya dengan uang, mengingat mereka anak orang kaya yang selalu bergelimangan harta

Tinggal buka _Dompet_ , ambil uang _receh_ , kasih!, dah~! Kelar tuh masalah!

Tapi bagaimana dengan remaja seperti diriku dalam menyelesaikan masalah? Kalau aku malah berpikir akan mengeluarkan semua alasan dan logikaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah, dan dugaanku, masalah itu tidak akan cepat selesai dalam waktu dekat, yang artinya masalah itu akan tambah menjadi masalah baru!

Karena itulah aku selalu menghindari masalah dan mencoba mengabaikan apa yang menjadi masalah, karena menurutku...

Selama _masalah_ tidak diper _masalah_ kan, _masalah_ tidak akan menjadi _masalah_ , bukankah begitu?

Jadi saranku, jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak orang kaya, mereka bisa saja memanfaatkanmu dengan harga diri mereka yang tinggi, kecuali kau mempunyai otak yang tinggi dan bisa memanfaatkan balik si anak orang kaya tadi, yang artinya kau harus meningkatkan _Skill_ kelicikanmu untuk memanfaatkan si kaya tadi!

Oke, kembali ke cerita...

Saat ini aku mengeluarkan _Smartphone_ milikku dari saku celanaku, tak lupa menyalakan _Wifi_ dan menikmati _Wifi_ gratis yang tersedia ditempat ini. Yah, kau tahu? Begini juga aku suka yang namanya _Gratisan!_

Membuka _Browser_ di Ponselku, aku lalu membuka situs _Download_ _Anime_ langgananku, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri saat menemukan _Anime 'Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru'_ versi _OVA_ Season kedua

Sambil menekan _Link_ dan melewati beberapa _Short Url_ yang agak menyebalkan, Aku langsung mendownloadnya lewat situs hosting yang bernama _Google Drive_. Selain downloadnya yang mudah, situs hosting itu juga lumayan cepat untuk download. Yah walaupun agak kesal sih saat menemukan tulisan yang jika dalam bahasa indonesia berarti _Kuota Terlampaui_

Aku lalu mendownload _'Anime Oregairu OVA'_ Season kedua yang beresolusi 720p itu sambil melanjutkan _Download-an Batch 'Anime Sword Art Online' Season 2 480p,_ dan saat aku melihat bagian _Unduhan_ di _Browser_ Ponselku, Aku jadi kegirangan saat Speed Download mencapai _6,5Mbps_ , Mantab Jiwa dah!

Speed Download yang lumayan cepat bukan? sama halnya seperti seekor kura-kura yang naik pesawat jet, yang artinya ngebutnya minta ampun!

Selain mendownload _Anime_ , aku juga membuka situs yang membahas tentang _Manga_ dan _Anime_ , yah hanya sekedar ingin tahu info terbaru sih biar gak _Kudet_ , karena pengetahuan itu penting dan bagiku...

Keingintahuanku adalah ketidaktahuanku,kurasa begitu?

Jadi beginilah aku menikmati hidupku, hanya dengan mendapatkan _Wifi Gratis_ yang membuatku bisa mendownload _Anime_ dan membaca _Artikel_ saja sudah membuatku senang!

"Uzuki-senpai! Aaam~"

Didepanku ini _Uchiha Satsuki_. Kami tengah berada didalam sebuah Cafe yang bernuansa entah akupun tak tahu, wajahnya yang manis plus manik _Onyx_ nya itu kini menatapku dengan tangan yang mencoba mengulurkan sebuah sendok berisi secuil es krim yang hendak ia suapi padaku

Aku menyimpan Ponselku ke saku celanaku membiarkan proses Download berjalan, lalu kembali menatap _Uchiha-hime_ yang saat ini tengah memberikan senyum manisnya padaku

"Uchiha-"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang hari ini kau harus memanggilku dengan nama depanku?"

Aku tahu kalau ia menyela ucapanku secara tidak sopan, tapi kupikir tak apalah selagi aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang manis sambil cemberut seperti itu

Akan kujelaskan dulu. Tadi saat diperjalanan memang banyak masalah yang ia berikan padaku, entah itu tatapan orang-orang yang melihat perbedaan mencolok antara dirinya dengan diriku. Plus si _Uchiha-hime_ ini yang memaksaku untuk memanggilnya _Satsuki-chan~!_ (dengan ekspresi riang) tentunya

Awalnya aku menolak untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Selain hal seperti itu berkebalikan dengan sifatku, disini aku mencoba untuk bersikap formal

Lagipula para remaja yang selalu memanggil nama depan plus menambah suffix _–chan_ itu harus sudah akrab dulu dan telah diizinkan baru boleh memanggil nama depan bukan? Akan sangat tidak sopan jika kau memanggil nama depan orang lain tanpa seizin si pemilik nama

Aku tahu kalau didunia ini banyak orang yang gak sopan asal panggil nama depan orang lain sesuka mereka, tapi kupikir jika si pemilik nama tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, kupikir hal seperti itu tidak apa

Berbicara tentang nama, aku teringat para siswa _brengsek_ itu, mereka selalu memanggil namaku dengan tidak becus. _Uzuchio, Uzumi, Uzushi, Uzuchi_ atau apalah yang selalu membuatku merasa kesal

Aku tahu kalau otak mereka lebih pintar dariku jika membahas tentang pelajaran. Tapi apa mereka memang se-Bego itu hanya untuk mengingat nama seseorang?

Kan _Tolol!_

Dan juga gadis manis didepanku ini, ia selalu memanggilku dengan nama _Uzuki_. Ayolah! Aku tahu ia anak orang kaya, tapi apa ia bisa seeenaknya memanggil nama orang lain dengan salah seperti itu?

Aku ini punya nama! Dan nama itu langsung diberikan oleh orang tuaku, jadi secara tidak langsung kalian merendahkan orang tuaku!

Yah walaupun aku juga bingung dengan namaku sendiri sih, _Naruto_ itu kue ikan yang biasanya menjadi topping _Ramen_ kan? Apa orang tuaku penggila _Ramen_ hingga menamai anak sulung mereka dengan nama Kue ikan?

Orang tuaku itu greget ya? Sampai-sampai menamai anak mereka dengan nama sebuah topping Ramen yang siap untuk dimakan oleh siapa saja

"Sa-Satsuki?"

 _Uwaaaah~_

Aku tak menyangka bisa memanggil nama depannya seperti itu, kau tahu? Aku tak terbiasa memanggil nama orang lain dengan nama depan, kecuali adik tercinta dan tersayangku, yaitu _Naruko_

Yah bisa dibilang ini pencapaian tersendiri bagiku, karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis sambil memanggil nama depannya sebelumnya

tapi tunggu! Jangan anggap aku _Jomblo_ _Ngenes!_. Aku sendiri bukan karena aku gak laku, hanya saja aku masih belum tertarik dengan hubungan yang sering mereka bilang dengan _Pacaran_ itu, yah bukan berarti aku berubah haluan sih, yang jelas aku bukan _Maho!_

Aku menatap _Satsuki,_ kini ia menatapku dengan wajah yang manis plus bibirnya yang merah muda melengkung keatas pertanda tersenyum, iris mata _Onyx_ yang indah itu menatap mataku dalam seolah ingin menghipnotisku akan kecantikannya, itu benar! Dia memang cantik!

Entah kenapa sekarang aku mulai menikmati _Kencan_ ini, bukan karena aku tidak menyukai acara semacam ini sih, Cuma kurasa aku cukup puas dengan jebakan berupa wajah seperti malaikat manis yang selalu ia berikan padaku

Yah padahal sih hati ini berharap agar aku bisa mengecup bibir merah mudanya yang menggoda itu, Sial! Fikiran liarku mulai kambuh

Oh~! Ia mulai membuka bibir merah mudanya! Kurasa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu?

"Panggil aku sekali lagi, Uzuki-senpai"

"Satsu- Aaa~!"

 _Satsuki-chan_ , kau tidak harus melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini bukan?

Aku tahu kalau niatmu bagus, menyuapi es krim pada seorang penyendiri yang gak punya pacar sepertiku memang hal yang baik, tapi tidak dengan cara kau memasukkan es krim ke mulutku saat aku mengucapkan sesuatu bukan? kau hanya perlu bicara padaku untuk membuka mulutku

Kau tahu _Satsuki?_ Mulutku selalu terbuka untukmu!

T-tunggu dulu! Jangan berpikiran mesum! Maksudku tadi adalah dia boleh menyuapiku jika ia bilang padaku terlebih dahulu!

"Kau lucu Uzuki-senpai!"

 _Satsuki-chan!_ Aku senang saat kau bilang kalau aku lucu. Kau orang kedua yang bilang begitu padaku setelah adikku

Aku berpikir seperti itu karena setiap hari, _Kaa-san_ ku selalu ngoceh gak jelas dan selalu memarahiku, entah karena hanya sebuah kesalahan sepele atau semacamnya yang gak pantas untuk dijadikan sebuah bahan ceramahan, dan yang terburuk. Ia bahkan sering bilang secara terang-terangan padaku kalau aku itu _jelek_ dan _Menyebalkan!_ Yah, padahal kupikir _Kaa-san_ itu tipe yang _Tsundere_

Kau tahu? Jarang loh remaja sepantaran denganku memiliki ibu yang sifatnya _Tsundere_

Padahal sih, kalau membahas tentang adikku _Naruko_ , _Kaa-san_ selalu menceritakan semuanya tentang _Naruko_ , dari kecantikan dan keimutannya, sifat polosnya yang kadang membuatku gregetan, juga sikapnya yang selalu baik. Pokoknya ia selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang bagus tentang _Naruko_ , tapi tidak tentang diriku!

Kadang aku berpikir, apa _Kaa-san_ masih menyayangiku? _Kaa-san_ masih mencintaiku bukan?

Dan saat kutanyakan hal seperti itu pada _Kaa-sanku_ lewat telpon, ia hanya cuek dan langsung memutuskan telponnya denganku, yah kurasa moment seperti itulah yang sering orang sebut dengan istilah _dikacangin_

Yah, kurasa memang beginilah derita menjadi anak tertua, terkadang kau merasa tersingkirkan dan hanya menjadi bahan contoh yang jelek yang ditunjukkan orang tua kepada anak bungsunya. Jika kau anak tertua maka kau akan mengerti maksudku

Tapi kurasa tak apalah, selagi _My Lovely Imouto, Naru-chan_ ku masih bersamaku, hidup seperti ini kurasa sudah lebih dari cukup

Aku ikhlas kok! _Kami-sama!_

Oke! Apa aku terkesan seperti seorang _Siscon?_ Aku memang menyayangi adikku sepenuh hati, tapi aku tidak mungkin sama seperti _Shido-kun_ yang bahkan mengencani dan mencium adiknya sendiri

"Satsuki-san..."

"Hmm? Ada apa Uzuki-senpai? Apa kau senang disuapi es krim oleh gadis cantik sepertiku?"

Gadis ini! Aku sedikit kesal sih dengan ucapannya, tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu akan hal seperti itu?

"Ti-tidak kok!"

"Masa?"

"Beneran! Aku gak mungkin senang disuapi oleh gadis seperti dirimu!"

"Hahaha!"

Ia tertawa renyah, yah aku tak tahu apa yang perlu ditertawakan, atau mungkin wajahku ini memang pantas untuk ditertawakan?

Aku tahu kalau aku tidak tampan, jadi jangan mengejekku seperti itu. Dan jika kau ingin protes karena wajahku ini yang kurang berkenan dimatamu, proteslah pada kedua orangtuaku yang telah membuat seorang anak seperti diriku

Karena wajah sepertiku ini memang sudah dicetak dari pabriknya sana! Aku tak tahu sih bagaimana proses yang dilakukan kedua orang tuaku, tapi yang jelas aku bersyukur dilahirkan didunia ini

"Uzuki-senpai!, kau ini lucu, andai saja kau ini pacarku..."

Kampret! _My Kokoro_ hampir saja bergetar karena ucapan maut yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya itu. Aku tahu kalau aku memang masih sedikit menyukaimu, tapi tolong ingatkan aku kalau aku ini pernah _Ditolak_ olehnya! Hanya satu hal itu yang bisa mengingatkanku bahwa gadis didepanku ini amat merepotkan!

Ini bukan cerita tentang _Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali_ sih, hanya saja gadis didepanku ini suka sekali mengumbar cintanya pada orang lain, apa ia tidak ingat kalau ia sudah punya pacar? Yah walaupun tujuan dari kencan ini adalah untuk putus dengan pacarnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin lagi terpikat dengan seorang gadis yang pernah menolakku sebelumnya

Karena jika itu terjadi, maka itu akan menjadi hal yang memalukan!

"Kau ini, bagaimanapun juga aku tak akan pernah berpacaran dengan gadis seperti dirimu"

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Gadis sepertimu mana mungkin mau berpacaran dengan remaja penyendiri, jelek, merepotkan, dan memiliki pandangan yang terbalik seperti diriku"

Aku mengatakan apa yang kurasa benar dan berdasarkan fakta yang kutahu

Kau tahu? Cewek jaman sekarang gak seperti jaman dulu. Gadis-gadis jaman dulu memandang para remaja lelaki bukan dari apa yang mereka lihat, tetapi apa yang mereka rasakan, maksudku kebaikan dari si remaja laki-laki tadi

Gadis jaman sekarang? Mereka hanya mau pada remaja lelaki yang tampan, kaya, populer yang bisa mereka manfaatkan. Mengajaknya untuk selalu jalan-jalan setiap akhir pekan, selalu telponan saat malam-malam, serta selalu berduaan di pojok lapangan sekolahan seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja

Jadi maksudku, gadis jaman sekarang sudah bisa mengambil kendali dari seorang remaja yang memacari mereka, mereka bisa memanfaatkan pacar mereka sesuka hati, dan saat si pacar tidak suka dengan perilaku mereka, si gadis tinggal mengancam dengan kata _Putus_ , dan tentunya si pacar tadi tidak mau, kan licik!

Tapi tetap saja kok! Walaupun pandanganku para perempuan seperti itu, aku tetaplah menyukai mereka semua

Untuk perempuan di seluruh dunia! Aku menyukai kalian semua~!

Selain itu...

Apa memang ada yang mau denganku? Setiap berangkat sekolah saja aku selalu dipandang jijik oleh para siswi sialan yang biasanya suka _ngegosip_ itu

Aku tahu kalau wajahku jelek, tapi apa kalian setega itu memandangku dengan tatapan jijik? Jangan samakan wajahku dengan _Emas_ yang ada di toilet!

Palingan yang tertarik padaku hanyalah _Tsunade-sensei_ saja. Bukan tertarik karena ia suka padaku sih, Cuma dia tertarik padaku dalam artian ia suka menyiksaku jika aku memiliki masalah dengannya. _Tsunade-sensei_ itu sadis kan? Dan karenanya aku akan dipaksa menjadi Masokis, Oh tidak!

Kau kenal _Darkness?_ Dia itu gadis _Crusader_ yang masokis, Ia senang saat di _siksa_ dan dilakukan dengan _kejam_ , ia bahkan selalu memikirkan dirinya yang ditelan oleh kodok raksasa dan dipenuhi lendir yang menjijikkan, dan parahnya, saat ia dikutuk oleh salah satu pemimpin raja iblis, bukannya ketakutan, dia malah _terangsang_ atau yang terparahnya dia jadi tambah _Sange_! Bego banget!

Jadi jangan samakan aku dengan _Darkness_ , aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tubuhku dipenuhi lendir menjijikkan, dan aku enggak mungkin _Sange_ saat diperlakukan kasar seperti itu

"Tidak juga kok, sosok seperti Uzuki-senpai lah yang menurutku tipeku"

"Hoo~ benarkah?"

"Ha'i! Aam~"

Yah, dia menjawab ucapanku dengan jawaban ya, dan lihatlah! Wajahnya yang manis kini tengah menikmati es krim yang telah ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya melalui sendok kecil yang ia pegang

Entah kenapa sekarang aku terus diberikan wajah manis seperti itu, memang enak sih namun dilain hal aku sedikit merasa khawatir

Kupikir aku perlu mendatangi dokter terdekat untuk mengecek kadar gula dalam darahku, bisa-bisa aku terkena penyakit _diabetes_ hanya karena diberikan pemandangan berupa wajah manis seperti itu

"Satsuki-san... kalau makan itu yang benar dong"

Aku berani berkata begitu karena mataku kini menatap setitik es krim yang menempel dipipinya, aku menghela nafas. Dengan insting seorang kakak yang baik, aku langsung mengambil setitik es krim yang menempel dipipinya itu lalu memakannya

Apa aku salah? Yah aku memang sering begitu karena adikku sering makan dan meninggalkan sisa dipipinya

Kau tahu lah bagaimana rasanya menjaga seorang adik apalagi adik perempuan, kau pasti mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat adikmu berterima kasih padamu dengan ekspresi riang yang mereka nampakkan

Bayangkan saja senyumnya! Dan anggap itu sebagai penyemangat hidupmu!

"U-Uzuki-senpai~!"

"A-Ada apa Satsuki-san?"

Oii tunggu! Kenapa wajahnya memerah? Yah walaupun imut sih, tapi apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar? Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah mengambil dan memakan es krim yang menempel dipipinya

E-EH T-Tunggu?! Apa karena hal tadi yang membuatnya memerah? Aku sering sih melihat adegan begituan di Tv dan si perempuan menjadi merona merah, tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan sekarang

Aku tadi memakan es krim bekasnya yang menempel di pipinya, berarti secara tidak langsung aku menciumnya kan?! Atau mungkin secara tidak langsung aku bertukar air liur dengannnya?!

Oh tidak! Jika hal seperti ini dilihat oleh kakaknya, ini pasti akan menjadi masalah!

" _G-Gomen,_ Satsuki-san!"

"..."

"Silahkan duduk _, Okyaku-sama"_

"U-Uzumaki Naruto..."

Aku kenal suara itu, suara yang memanggil namaku yang masuk kedalam telingaku seperti suara seorang _Ikemen_ yang kemarin berurusan denganku, ya! Aku merasa familiar dengan suara dingin itu

Dan saat aku menoleh kesamping membiarkan Satsuki yang masih menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah, wajahku menjadi kicut dengan senyum asem yang kini kunampakkan diwajahku saat kini, _Uchiha Sasuke_ yang notabenenya kakak dari _Uchiha Satsuki_ yang saat ini tengah kukencani berada di sebelah tempatku. Iris mata _Onyx_ nya itu kini menatap dingin kearahku

Oke tenang saja! Aku tidak akan _Sange_ seperti _Darkness_ karena tatapan dingin menusuk seperti itu!

Tapi tunggu! Apa ia melihat apa yang kulakukan tadi?

" _Ko-Konnichiwa,_ Uchiha-san..."

Ucapku mencoba menyapa, yah walaupun serasa gak pengen menyapa sama sekali, yang jelas aku ingin memperbaiki suasana yang agak canggung ini

Yah, aku memang tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan orang lain yang tidak kusukai tak terkecuali dengan _Uchiha Ikemen_ ini, entah kenapa dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan tatapannya itu loh, seolah aku ini sangat rendah dimatanya

Aku gak serendah itu _, Nyet!_

"Oh! Nii-chan!"

"Satsuki?"

Oke! Ia pasti akan membenciku karena menyadari aku saat ini mengencani adiknya yang manis ini, yah aku tahu kalau memang sulit mengurusi si _Siscon_ ini

Lihat saja tatapannya itu! Tatapan yang seolah ingin mencabut kulit dari tubuhku yang berharga ini

Tapi tenang saja, tatapan seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhi diriku, tatapan seperti itu akan kalah dengan tatapan ibuku saat mengamuk dan menuduhku bahwa aku yang menyembunyika celana dalamnya

Padahal sih, ibuku sendiri yang lupa dimana ia menyembunyikan selembar kain penutup **** itu

"Uzumaki! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

"A-Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!"

Oii Tunggu _Uchiha-san_ , kenapa dari nada bicaramu kau membuatku seolah menjadi seorang yang telah melakukan pelecehan seksual?

Oke, aku tahu kalau wajahku ini tidak mengenakkan dimatamu, bahkan kemarin dijalan saat aku berpapasan dengan nenek-nenek yang sudah tua, nenek itu langsung menutupi dadanya dengan lengannya saat menatap wajahku

Apa wajahku ini se _cabul_ yang nenek itu bayangkan?

Oh ayolah nek! Aku bukan pecinta nenek-nenek yang sudah tua, dan bukan juga _Milf-Lovers_. Aku ini masih normal, masih menyukai yang gadis sepantaran denganku, walaupun memiliki ketertarikan sendiri pada gadis _Loli_

Tunggu! aku bukan _Lolicon_ atau semacamnya, jadi jangan samakan aku dengan _Kazuma-san_ yang seorang _Loli-NEET_ itu

Lagipula siapa juga yang mau melecehkan nenek-nenek bukan? memangnya apa yang bisa kau dapat dari nenek-nenek yang sudah tua? Mereka hanya perlu dijaga dan dihormati, bukannya dilecehkan!

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku?!"

"I-itu-"

"Kami sedang _Kencan_ , Nii-chan!"

"HAAH?!"

 _Satsuki-chan_ , apa kau tidak bisa tidak memotong ucapanku dengan sebegitu teganya? Kau tahu kalau itu tidak sopan bukan?

Dan apa-apaan wajahmu itu _Uchiha-san?_ Aku tahu kalau kau itu _Siscon akut_ , tapi bisakah kau tidak memasang wajah terkejut yang berlebihan seperti itu?

Karena begini, biasanya para _Ikemen_ itu selalu menebar pesona mereka, wajah tampan dengan rambut klimis yang membuatku sedikit iri, kulit putih bersih dengan tubuh yang beraromakan parfum mahal yang harum yang membuat para cewek dan _Fansgirl_ mereka menjadi melayang dibawa oleh _Halusinasi_ mereka sendiri

Namun _Ikemen_ yang satu ini lain lagi. Terkadang aku masih tak menyangka kalau ia ini mengidap penyakit _Siscon_ yang membuatnya tak memiliki pacar (dibaca : _Jomblo_ ) sampai saat ini. Aku tahu sih kalau ia memang menyayangi adiknya yang kini berada didepanku ini, tapi _Uchiha-san_ satu ini gak mungkin kan memacari adiknya sendiri?

Dia tahu kan cinta seperti itu terlarang? Yah walaupun ada beberapa cerita yang mengambil alur tentang cinta terlarang seperti itu dan berakhir dengan adegan _Lemon_ yang kurang asem!

"Uzumaki!"

 _*Grep!*_

Tch Dia ini! Seenaknya saja ia menarik kerah bajuku seolah bajuku ini murahan dan tak berharga. Yah harganya memang murah sih, tapi enggak segitunya juga kali!

Gue _Colok_ pake sendok, entar nangis lu!

Yah berhubung saat ini aku tengah memegang sendok kecil untuk memakan es krim yang tersaji didepanku, tapi es krim itu belum secuilpun aku makan, karena es krim yang saat tadi kumakan adalah es krim yang disuapi oleh _Satsuki_

 _*Greep!*_

Arrgg! Anak ini! Apa dia belum pernah keselek sendok?

"Uchiha-san, Bisa kau lepaskan bajuku?"

"Apa katamu?!"

Sialan! Nih anak kepalanya keras amat sih! Apa dia tidak malu melihat para pengunjung yang lain melihat kearah kita?, yah walaupun _dia_ dan _aku_ tak pantas disebut sebagai _kita_

Ingin rasanya aku mematahkan tangannya dan memutar kepalanya kebelakang sekarang juga, namun sayangnya banyak pengunjung yang lainnya melihat. Lagipula aku tak ingin melakukannya didepan adiknya sendiri

"Nii-chan!"

"Sa-Satsuki?!"

 _Heeeh~_

Reaksi yang bagus _Satsuki,_ kau hebat membuat alur berjalan seperti ini. Menghentikan aksi kakakmu dan mencoba menyelamatkanku dengan memanfaatkan sifat _Siscon_ nya

Lihat saja wajahnya _Uchiha-san_ ini, ekspresinya menjadi campur aduk hanya karena dia dibentak oleh adiknya sendiri

Dia benar-benar _Siscon!_

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu, Nii-chan!"

"Ta-tapi Satsuki..."

 _*Greep!*_

"Ayo pergi, Uzuki-senpai!"

Oii _Satsuki-chan_ , apa tidak apa kau menyelamatkanku dari kakakmu dengan cara seperti ini. Memaksakan tangan kakakmu untuk melepaskannya dari kerah bajuku dan menarikku keluar _Cafe_

Yah, kurasa aku perlu berterima kasih pada _Satsuki_ karena telah menyelamatkanku dari kakaknya yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh dendam

Tenang saja, aku tidak takut dengan tatapan seperti itu!

Sembari membiarkan lenganku ditarik oleh _Satsuki_ , aku lalu mengambil ponselku dari saku celanaku, aku tersenyum saat terlihat notifikasi bahwa proses download anime _Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru OVA S2 720p_ dan _Sword Art Online S2 480p_ telah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu

Yah! Kurasa aku perlu menontonnya nanti malam!

::

::

::

::

"Uzuki-senpai, kita nonton yang itu yuk?"

Saat ini aku dan _Uchiha-hime_ berada di sebuah bioskop yang _katanya_ terkenal dikota ini, dan itu terbukti dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang mengantri panjang hanya untuk memesan tiket untuk menonton _Anime Movie_ yang entah aku tak tahu judulnya apa

Berbicara tentang bioskop. Bisa dibilang aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat semacam ini. Selain banyak orang, banyak hal lain yang tidak kusukai ditempat ini

Yah bisa dibilang aku ini pernah menjadi korban dari tempat yang semacam ini

Ini sebenarnya kisah lamaku. Dulu saat aku masih SMP tahun kedua, aku pernah sekali diajak teman dan gadis yang pernah kusukai untuk menonton sebuah film yang lagi tenar waktu itu, saat itu aku hanya mengiyakannya saja toh dia juga memang satu-satunya temanku disekolah dan gadis itu memang dulu pernah kusukai

Tunggu dulu, Kok _Ngenes_ amat ya?

Cerita berlanjut saat kami sudah berada di bioskop. Aku, temanku juga gadis yang kusukai itu duduk sambil menonton film yang _Romancenya_ bisa dibilang lumayan bagus. Dan saat film itu menayangkan adegan _Ciuman_ antara perempuan dan laki-laki, aku menjadi terkejut (Karena saat itu aku masih polos)

Dan saat aku menoleh kearah bangku temanku, aku menjadi _Cengo_ dengan wajah yang _Kecut_ saat temanku tengah berciuman dengan gadis itu secara mesra tepat didepan mataku

Yah, kau tahu kalau itu memang sedikit _nyesek!_

Aku memang menyukai gadis itu, tapi cara temanku _menikung_ memang sangat hebat! Dia malah terlihat seperti _Valentino Rossi_ yang menjatuhkan _Marq Marquez_ dengan kakinya saat melewati sebuah tikungan tajam, sungguh benar-benar hebat!

Dan yang jelas itu membuatku kesal!

Hal seperti ini sama halnya dengan Anime-Anime _NTR_ yang seharusnya _Main-Heroine_ menjadi _Pairing_ bagi _Main-Hero_ malah direbut oleh _Chara_ yang lain, kan kampret!

Dan juga...

Kalau mau ciuman kenapa harus didepanku sih?!

Rasanya dia seolah mengejek diriku yang tidak bisa mencium seorang perempuan, aku seperti ini juga bisa saja mencium seorang gadis, _Nyet!_

Yah... walaupun kenyataanya aku memang belum pernah sama sekali merasakan sebuah masa muda yang biasa mereka sebut dengan _Ciuman_ itu

Dan tepat sehari setelah adegan itu usai, mereka langsung pacaran dan tak pernah bertemu dan mengenal diriku lagi, Oke! Aku _Benci_ orang seperti mereka berdua

Ceritapun selesai dan itu masih teringat sebagai kenangan buruk diingatanku, dan karena itulah aku tidak menyukai sebuah tempat yang dinamakan bioskop ini!

"Ha-Ha'i..."

Ucapku dengan agak terbata, dan lihatlah wajahnya, ia tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang agak memerah

Bagaimana tidak? Wajar saja ucapanku terbata karena gadis ini selalu bergelayut manja dilengan kananku dan menempelkan kedua _Asset_ berharganya dilenganku

Aku tahu kalau benda _empuk_ itu belumlah besar seperti yang menjadi idaman para cowok, tapi tetap saja itu menempel di lenganku dan sedikit membuatku merinding

Lagipula...

Aku mulai tidak terlalu menyukai acara yang disebut dengan _Kencan_ ini, dan inikah yang dinamakan _Kencan?_ Yang kulakukan daritadi hanyalah mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan _Uchiha-hime_ yang satu ini

Ini sama halnya saat kau melakukan acara berwisata disekolahmu, kau memang tidak bisa menentukan dimana tempat yang ingin dikunjungi dan apa makanan yang ingin kau makan bersama nantinya, kau memang tidak bisa menentukannya dan hanya menyetujuinya saja

Namun jika dipikir kembali, kau akan merasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan dari yang kau kira

Jadi kesimpulannya, acara wisata semacam itu hanya melatihmu agar kau bisa menipu dirimu sendiri. Terdengar bodoh memang tapi begitulah kenyataannya

Dan disini, aku juga memang daritadi hanya menipu diri sendiri dan terus mengikuti kemauan _Uchiha-hime_ ini

"Yeeaay~!"

 _Satsuki-san?_ Apa kau memang sebahagia itu? Aku tahu kalau wajah manis layaknya bidadari milikmu itu memang sering menipuku, tapi apa film pilihanmu itu memang bagus untuk ditonton?

Ayolah! Saat ini ia menyeretku membeli tiket masuk untuk menonton _Anime Movie_ yang berjudul _Kimi no Na wa_. Aku sudah pernah menonton film itu, tapi rasanya agak gimana gitu pas melihat ending yang kurasa kurang pas?

"Ayo cepat, Uzuki-senpai!"

 _Satsuki_ , berhentilah menyeretku seperti ini, dadamu itu terus menghimpit lenganku hingga membuatku sedikit berkeringat karena tidak siap menerima hal semacam ini, sebelumnya aku memang tidak mengira akan menjadi seperti ini, tapi kupikir aku perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini

Tuh kan! Aku jadi kurang fokus, _Aqua-sama~_ aku memerlukan air sucimu untuk bisa membuatku fokus kembali!

::

::

::

::

"Hari ini cukup menyenangkan ya? Senpai?"

Hari tak terasa mulai sore, jam tangan digital yang melingkar dilenganku menunjukkan angka 16.35 pm. Matahari juga terlihat indah dengan sinarnya yang berwarna oranye plus awan-awan abstrak yang bergerak perlahan dibawa angin

Saat ini aku dan _Uchiha Satsuki_ tengah berada disebuah taman, dia duduk disebelahku sambil terus memeluk lengan kananku seolah hanya tangan kananku yang bisa menghangatkan raganya

Yah, kalau dipikir sih memang enak sih, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman saja

"Entahlah, kupikir begitu..."

Ucapku dengan nada yang datar

Yah, bisa dibilang hari ini banyak hal yang telah kami lakukan, diantaranya adalah mampir ke _Cafe,_ pergi ke _Bioskop_ , jalan-jalan ke _Mall_ dan tak lupa berkunjung ke _Game Center_ , namun sayangnya dua hal yang terakhir tadi tidak kuceritakan secara detil

" _Nee..._ bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa yang kau ingin tanyakan, Uzuki-senpai?"

"Semua hal ini hanya bertujuan untuk membuatmu putus dengan pacarmu bukan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

 _Uchiha-san_ , hentikan tatapanmu yang seolah tidak mengetahui apapun itu

Kemarin dia bilang _Kencan_ ini bertujuan untuk membuat sebuah alur dimana ia bisa putus dengan pacarnya yang bisa dibilang orang kaya itu, tapi nyatanya? Yang kulakukan hari ini hanyalah hal bodoh dan terus menuruti semua kemauannya

Lagipula jika ia memang ingin putus dengan pacarnya ya tinggal bilang saja pada pacarnya bukan? kenapa harus membawa-bawa diriku kedalam masalah percintaannya yang tidak kupedulikan itu. Untuk memutuskan sebuah hubungan itu hal yang mudah

Tinggal ajak ketemuan, bilang putus, dah~ entah juga dia nangis gara-gara diputusin pacarnya. Gitu aja kok repot!

Jadi intinya...

Apa sih yang dia inginkan sebenarnya?

"Lalu untuk apa hal bodoh yang selama ini kita lakukan jika kau dan pacarmu tak kunjung putus juga?"

Oke! Perkataanku tadi memang terdengar kasar dan seolah menyuruh si _Uchiha_ kaya ini untuk putus dengan pacarnya

Lagian, gak ada perkataan yang bagus untuk menanggapi perkataannya tadi, jadi aku hanya bisa melempar perkataan kasar semacam itu

"Uzuki-senpai, kau memaksaku untuk putus?"

"Hah? Enggak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau ingin aku segera memutuskan pacarku agar kau bisa memacariku begitu?"

Ini anak! Entah kenapa ia selalu gak nyambung dengan apa yang kumaksud, dan perkataannya tadi seolah diriku ini yang selalu salah

Karena begini, pada dasarnya semua cowok itu selalu salah, mereka yang bersikap baik dengan wajah tampan saja terkadang salah dimata orang, apalagi mereka yang biasa-biasa saja dengan wajah seperti _Jempol Kaki_

Contohnya saja, jika seorang _cewek dewasa_ yang berciuman dengan seorang _bocah laki-laki_ maka akan terlihat wajar bukan? namun jika seorang _cowok dewasa_ yang berciuman dengan _bocah perempuan_ , maka akan dianggap sebagai _Pedophilia_

Namun sebaliknya jika seorang _cewek dewasa_ yang berciuman dengan _seorang bocah perempuan_ maka itu akan terlihat menggoda mata kan? Berbeda jika seorang _cowok dewasa_ yang berciuman dengan _bocah laki-laki_ , itu akan terlihat sangat menjijikkan! Dan akan membuatmu sakit mata!

Jadi intinya, semua cowok itu selalu salah, bagaimanapun juga mereka akan tetap salah dimata orang

"Satsuki, kau ini gak mengerti apa yang kumaksud-"

"Sa-Satsuki _?"_

Aku sedikit penasaran saat ucapanku dipotong dengan suara laki-laki yang kini terdengar jelas ditelingaku memanggil nama sang _Uchiha-hime_ yang berada disebelahku ini

Aku menoleh kesamping, aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat kini didepan kami, sang pacar dari _Uchiha Satsuki_ , yaitu _Sarutobi Konohamaru_ tengah berdiri tegak menatap kami berdua dengan padangan yang agak syok

Oke! Aku tahu kalau ia sebenarnya cemburu

Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku bersyukur ia datang, karena dengan kedatangannya, kencan menyebalkan ini bisa berakhir juga

"Halo! _Maru-kun!"_

 _*Grep!*_

Oiii _Satsuki_ , bahkan sampai kini kau masih menyeret lenganku dengan sebegitunya? Ayolah! Aku tahu kalau dadamu yang menghimpit lenganku memang terasa enak, tapi ini tidak bagus, pacarmu melihat kelakuanmu tahu!

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"A-apa itu, Satsuki?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya?"

"Aku..."

"Aku?"

Tunggu dulu! Ini kok malah menjadi seperti ini?! Dan kau _Satsuki_ , berhentilah berbicara dengan cara seperti itu, itu hanya membuatku dan _Saru-san_ disana penasaran tahu

"Aku ingin putus denganmu"

"..."

"Haaah?!"

Aku mengerti perasaanmu _Saru-san_ , aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu itu, diputusin oleh pacar dengan tanpa diberi penjelasan seperti itu memang membuatmu terkejut

Tapi ketahuilah, aku disini bukan siapa-siapa dan hanya menjadi korban dari semua rencana yang telah direncanakan si _Uchiha_ Licik ini!

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau ingin putus denganku, Satsuki?"

"Itu karena..."

"Ya?"

"..."

"Itu karena aku sudah berpacaran dengan Uzuki-senpai!"

"Haaaaaahh?!"

 _Chotto Matte!_ Apa yang kau katakan itu _Uchiha-san_? Apa ini yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?

Memanfaatkan diriku untuk menjadikan korbanmu dalam rencana sialan ini, dan memutuskan pacarmu dengan alasan kau berpacaran denganku padahal gak sama sekali?! Licik!

" _Saru_ -san, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Apa katamu? Kau mengejekku Monyet?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

 _Oh~ Kami-sama!_ Kenapa kau menimpaku dengan masalah serumit ini sih?!

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N ::** _Domo~! Kurosaki desu~!_

Gimana kabarnya? Masih inget dengan Author yang satu ini?

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate Fic gaje ini, bukan karena malas sih, Cuma saya belakangan lagi asik nonton _Anime_ yang berjudul _Log Horizon,_ plus lagi suka-sukanya sama Chara cewek bertubuh Loli yang bernama _Akatsuki_

Berbicara tentang chapter ini, Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan juga Chapter ini. Jika aku boleh serius, ini chapter tersulit yang pernah aku buat dan cukup menguras pikiran saya. Mungkin banyak _Typo_ disana sini dan yang jelas alurnya agak sedikit berantakan, plus _Feel_ yang gak dapet sama sekali untuk Scene Kencan ala _Naruto :v_

Dan untuk humor kali ini saya rasa sangat sedikit dan kebanyakan garing sih. Agak sedih sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saya sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelipkan sebuah humor

Berbicara tentang pair, Chapter ini hanya menjelaskan tentang rencana _Satsuki_ saja, bukan berarti _Satsuki_ beneran jadi Pair _Naruto_. Masih banyak Chara baru yang keluar kedepannya yang akan memenuhi Fic gaje ini, jadi menurut saya masih terlalu dini untuk memikirkan sebuah Pair untuk Fic yang baru saja memiliki lima Chapter

Oh ya, Cuma mau ngasih tau kalau Cara _Naruto_ nyebutin nama _Konohamaru_ itu bisa dibilang agak janggal, dia memanggilnya dengan _Saru-san_ kan? Dan setahu saya kalo gak salah arti kata _Saru_ itu artinya Monyet :v

Dan sekarang saatnya membalas para Reviewers!

 **DandiDandi ::** Makasih banget loh dukungannya! Dan apa yang kamu pengen itu udah terealisasikan di chapter kali ini, semoga kamu suka!

 **NaruNaru Centric ::** _Gomen..._ Chapter kemarin duo Naruto memang gak muncul

 **Nishiki 417 ::** Yeaah! NaruNaru memang the Best! :v

 _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya! dan untuk chapter kali ini si _Satsuki_ ngambil banyak peran kok! Semoga kamu suka!

 **Sylvathei ::** _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya! soal Fic itu mungkin masih sedikit lama, word yang baru saya tampung sekitar 2,5k untuk Chapter terbarunya, jangan bosen untuk nungguinnya ya!

 **4A-GE ::** Oke, ini sesuai permintaanmu mz :v (updatenya gak terlalu cepat juga sih)

 **Troublesome Guys ::** Oke! Thx atas pujianmu, saya sangat menghargainya!

Kok kita berdua cerita cintanya _Ngenes_ ya? :v ngomong-ngomong soal percintaan memang gak pernah ada abisnya, btw di chapter kali ini ada pengalaman pahit saya lho tentang percintaan, bisa ditebak yang mana? :v

Ini nih yang saya suka, review yang bisa memberitahukan kesalahan dalam penulisan saya memang sangat berguna untuk saya, thx loh udah ngasih tahu kalo ada _Typo_ sma kata yang kamu maksud, saya sangat berterima kasih!

Untuk Fb, kamu bisa lihat di profil saya, disana sudah saya sertakan link menuju fb saya!

 **Miji695 ::** Syukurlah kalo kamu suka, saya sekarang memang gak terlalu mempermasalahkan Review, yang penting bisa menghibur para Reader, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi saya!

 **Mikaeru346 ::** Haha... saya gak sejahat yang kamu kira kok #piss

Soal Scene NaruNaru, saya juga pas nulisnya malah senyum-senyum sendiri, yah gak kebayang aja gitu kalo punya adik kayak Naruko yang imutnya minta ampun #Njeeng :v

 **4GLTE ::** Mendingan enggak deh, saya gak bisa ngebayangin Naruto lagi nanem padi, lagian di sekolah Naruto gak saya masukin klub yang begituan :v

Naruto memang begitu, sifatnya yang agak _Lolicon_ tapi gak pengen dibilang _Lolicon_ :v

Soal kalimat yang kamu maksud, syukur deh kalo kamu suka!

 **Arasi ::** Kamu gak perlu meminta maaf kok, reviewmu selalu membuat saya semangat dalam menulis fic ^_^ dan jangan bosen ya untuk terus mereview fic gaje ini! Reviewmu selalu membuat saya senang kok!

 **::** _Sankyuu_ Atas pujiannya, itu membuat saya tersentuh

 **Kurogami L ::** Akan saya usahakan!

 **Alfa 'Uzukaze ::** Soal Klub Kakashi, mungkin chapter depan akan dijelaskan lebih detil siapa saja yang mengganti anggotanya dan apa nama klubnya

 _Sankyuu_ atas referensinya, memang banyak anime Comedy yang dijadikan referensi, tidak hanya _Baka Test,_ saya juga ngambil referensi dari _Oregairu, Noragami, Oreimo, Watamote_ dan beberapa anime yang mengandung unsur comedy lainnya

Soal Fic _Oneshot_ yang saya katakan itu, masih dalam pengerjaan, mungkin akan selesai beberapa pekan kedepan!

 **Arifkarate ::** Ini udah lanjut, dan fic yang saya maksud sudah saya jelaskan di balasan review diatas

 **Neko Twins Kagamine ::** _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya!

 **Nemureru ryu ::** ini udah lanjut, Happy Reading!

 **Uciha916 ::** Thx pujiannya! soal Pair itu masih belum terpikirkan, dan masih terlalu dini untuk membahas hal itu

Dan yang mereview _Lanjut, Next,_ dan sebangsa sekutu dan senegaranya, ini udah lanjut!

Dan ya! Entah kenapa saya merasa senang saat chapter kemarin banyak yang review, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini, saya akan terus berusaha agar bisa melanjutkan Fic ini jika saya punya waktu luang!

Cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita, salam damai dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya!

 _Spoiler for Next Chapter :: The Lovely Imouto, Uzumaki Naruko kembali mengambil peran!_

::

::

::

 **::** _ **Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _Has Been Logged Out!_ **::**


	6. Malam yang panjang!

_Teman, Sahabat,_ atau _Persahabatan_. Tiga kata yang mendasar itu memiliki arti yang beragam

 _Persahabatan_ adalah sebuah hubungan antara manusia dengan manusia lain yang terjalin sangat erat, sebuah hubungan yang memungkinkan manusia bisa membagi perasaan suka maupun dukanya dengan manusia yang lain. Begitulah yang kubaca dari beberapa _buku_ yang gak ingin kubaca lagi

Dan _Sahabat_ adalah sesosok manusia yang _(Katanya)_ menemani kehidupan sosialmu, mereka yang dinamakan _Sahabat_ adalah tempat yang bisa kau bagikan sebuah rasa suka maupun duka. Begitulah penjelasan yang kudapat dari _guru tua_ yang kepalanya _botak mengkilap_ yang pernah mengajar dikelasku

Hampir sebagian besar manusia didunia ini menjunjung tinggi arti sebuah _Persahabatan_ , mereka yang kumaksud tadi adalah mereka yang selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama _Sahabatnya,_ tak peduli walau _Sahabatnya_ adalah seseorang yang pernah menghina mereka dari belakang

Juga mereka yang selalu makan bareng, main bareng, bahkan _Kencing_ pun bareng dengan _Sahabatnya_ adalah mereka yang menjunjung tinggi arti sebuah _Persahabatan_ , agak konyol memang tapi begitulah kenyataannya

Mereka yang meninggikan arti sebuah _Persahabatan_ bahkan rela melakukan hal bodoh apapun agar hubungan _Persahabatan_ yang terjalin antara mereka tidak runtuh

Contohnya mereka yang dipaksa untuk mentraktirkan _Sahabatnya_ untuk makan di sebuah restoran dengan kedok merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka. Padahal _mereka yang dipaksa_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang dimanfaatkan

Mereka semua _Bego?_ Memang!

Aku ini seorang penyendiri, jadi wajar saja pendanganku ini berbanding terbalik dengan mereka semua. Seorang penyendiri memiliki banyak alasan untuk menjelaskan sesuatu tanpa membutuhkan bantuan dari sesosok manusia yang disebut _Sahabat_

 _Persahabatan_ itu hanyalah sebuah hubungan busuk. Dari beberapa penjelasan yang pernah kudengar, mereka yang selalu _bersahabat_ biasanya selalu membantu satu sama lain dan saling mendukung satu sama lain, yang artinya mereka terhubung dan memiliki _sisi yang sama rata_

Tapi kenyataannya, posisi yang terjadi adalah _satu sisi bersandar ke sisi yang lain_ , maksudku biasanya ada beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki sahabat yang _Brengsek_ yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan si _Brengsek_ ini biasanya hanya bergantung pada sahabat yang ia bisa manfaatkan itu

Aku berani berpikir seperti itu karena aku ini pernah menjadi korbannya, contohnya saja si _Satsuki_ yang sore tadi memanfaatkanku hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri, yah walaupun _Satsuki_ bukanlah _Sahabat_ maupun temanku, dia hanya gadis yang _Dulu_ pernah _Kusukai_ , hanya itu dan tidak lebih!

Dan kau ingat ceritaku sebelumnya bukan? _temanku_ , ingat! _Temanku_ semasa SMP dan itu _temanku_ satu-satunya pun berani _Menikung_ diriku dari belakang hanya untuk mengejar seorang gadis, sungguh _Ngenes-Moment_ yang menyebalkan!

Selain itu, mereka yang memiliki hubungan yang bernama _Persahabatan_ terkadang memiliki masalahnya sendiri, yang membuat mereka berselisih pendapat dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar untuk beberapa waktu. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah mereka bisa akur kembali hanya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat pendek

Kalau begitu untuk apa menjalin _Persahabatan_ jika hanya untuk bertengkar?

Dan untuk apa bertengkar jika nantinya _Bersahabat_ lagi?

Kan _Tolol!_

Itu hanyalah sebuah pembodohan yang dilakukan mereka tanpa mereka sadari

Dan saat aku menanyakan kedua hal tadi kepada mereka yang kumaksud tadi, mereka tidak bisa menjawabnya, dan hanya menganggapku orang aneh hingga akhirnya aku dipaksa untuk menjadi penyendiri hanya karena sudah membuat arti sebuah _Persahabatan_ menjadi buruk, yah walaupun ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tersingkirkan dari kehidupan sosial di sekolahku

Jadi intinya, Manusia yang meninggikan arti sebuah _Persahabatan_ itu adalah bodoh, dan mereka semua dibodohi oleh _Persahabatan_ itu sendiri!

Ini bukanlah sebuah kalimat persuasif atapun semacamnya, aku pun tidak menyarankan siapapun untuk menjadi penyendiri, tapi aku hanya bisa menyarankan agar mereka bisa peduli pada dirinya sendiri, karena jika saat mereka mulai peduli pada orang lain, maka mereka tak akan pernah menyadari kepedulian mereka dimanfaatkan hanya untuk keegoisan semata

Jadi maksudku, selama matamu tajam, kau bisa melihat semua kebusukan dari arti sebuah _Persahabatan_

"Huuuuft..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, mataku terpejam menikmati angin yang sedari tadi menerpa tubuhku, mataku mengarah ke pergelangan tanganku, jam digital yang melingkar di tanganku menunjukkan angka 19.15 pm

Sekarang memang sudah malam, terbukti dengan langit yang kini tak terang lagi. Cuma banyak _Ibu-Ibu_ yang ngotot bilang jam sekarang masih tergolong sore

Yah, aku berpikir begitu karena aku pernah berdebat panjang dengan _Kaa-sanku_ hanya karena angka yang ditunjukkan di jam dinding, dan debat itupun berakhir dengan tinjuan yang bersarang di perutku yang dihadiahi langsung oleh _Kaa-sanku_

Dasar _Tsundere!_

Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangiku, tapi apa memang begitu caranya menyayangi anaknya sendiri?

Soalnya banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa _saat orang tua marah kepadamu, itu artinya ia menyayangimu_

Tapi apa memang demikian?

Ayolah! Saat kau mendapatkan _pukulan_ dari orang tuamu itu arti artinya ia _menyayangimu_ begitu? Itu berati mereka belum pernah merasakan _pukulan Kaa-sanku_

Apa yang orang katakan tentu saja tidak benar dan itu hanya mengajarkanmu cara untuk menjadi seorang _Masokis_ sejati!

Lagipula sejak kapan _Kemarahan_ pertanda rasa _Sayang?_ Mereka yang mengatakan hal itu tidak pernah tahu betapa mengerikannya _Kaa-sanku_ , asal kau tahu saja! Jika _Kaa-sanku_ marah, maka semua isi _Kebun Binatang_ akan keluar dari mulutnya! Sungguh Hebat sekaligus mengerikan!

Dan jika memang ia sangat marah, ia akan terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan rambut merahnya yang melayang keudara layaknya ekor Musang, giginya yang bersinggungan plus tangan yang bisa mengambil benda apa saja yang bisa ia lemparkan kearahku

Oke! Ia terlihat seperti _Kyuubi no Yoko_

Kau tahu? Kadang aku mengerang kesakitan sendiri sehabis dipukul _Kaa-sanku,_ dan _Kaa-sanku_ hanya bersikap cuek dan tidak peduli sama sekali denganku. Dan karena itulah hingga sekarang aku tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan _Kaa-sanku_

Karena aku mengerti, Seseorang yang _Tsundere_ itu memang agak mengerikan!

Tetapi meskipun _Kaa-sanku_ agak _Tsundere_ dan sedikit (Dibaca :: _Sangat_ ) _Mengerikan_ , dia tetaplah orangtua sekaligus ibu yang telah melahirkanku, aku akan tetap menghormatinya dan menyayanginya sebagaimana ia menyayangiku sejak aku kecil

Yah, walaupun aku masih agak ragu ia menyayangiku atau tidak sekarang

"Huuufftt..."

Memejamkan mataku, aku kembali menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya secara teratur, lalu kembali membuka mataku memperlihatkan iris mata berwarna _Blue-Saphire_ yang memang merupakan turunan dari _Tou-sanku_

Saat ini yang kukhawatirkan adalah adikku yaitu _Naruko_ , aku tahu kalau aku meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian dan hal itu membuatku merasa berdosa sendiri. Kakak macam apa yang berani meninggalkan adiknya sendirian? Begitulah pertanyaan yang bersarang di otakku

Aku memang khawatir, aku merasa khawatir saat _Malaikat Manisku_ itu diganggu oleh orang lain, aku takut saat dia merasa ketakutan dalam sendirian, bahkan akupun sangat takut saat ia diculik atau bahkan _dikarungin_ oleh orang lain

Dan jika memang semua kemungkinan itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa _marahnya Kaa-san_ padaku nantinya karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik

Yah, aku memang sering dimarahi oleh _Kaa-san_ sih, bahkan terakhir kali aku dimarahi adalah disaat aku mengembalikan _Bra_ dan _Celana dalam_ miliknya yang tertinggal di kamar mandi

Niatku sih memang bagus, mengembalikan kedua benda itu ke _Kaa-sanku,_ tapi bukanlah ucapan terima kasih yang kudapat, melainkan sebuah pukulan yang bersarang di ubun-ubun kepalaku

Itu memang sakit sih, tapi apa _Kaa-san_ memang se-tega itu padaku? Aku hanya berniat mengembalikan benda berharganya dan tidak ingin mengharapkan sebuah ucapan terima kasih. Tapi kebaikanku malah dibalas dengan kesakitan yang ia berikan padaku

Oke, kurasa perkataan pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa _'Air susu dibalas dengan Air tuba'_ itu memang benar adanya

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, siapa sih _Pepatah_ itu? Siapa dia hingga bisa sok membuat kalimat puitis yang kadang gak nyambung sama sekali itu

Benarkan? Lagipula apa enaknya _Air Susu_ dicampur dengan _Air Tuba?_ , yang ada malah nanti kau mabuk karena meminumnya!

Kecuali _Air Susu_ yang dicampur dengan _Air Kopi_ , aku percaya bahwa itu memang enak untuk diminum, karena aku memang sering membuatnya dirumah

Lupakan tentang siapa itu _Pepatah_ , dan kembali ke cerita...

Aku sedikit merenggangkan otot lenganku, yah pegal sih rasanya menggenggam plastik yang berisi beberapa kue yang kubeli di toko kue dijalan tadi. Kupikir adikku akan senang saat kuberikan kue padanya

Saat ini aku sudah berada didepan pintu rumahku, aku kembali mengambil nafas lelah sebelum memegang knop pintu itu dan memutarnya lalu mendorongnya kedepan

 _*Ckleeek*_

" _Tadaima..."_

" _An-chan_ ~!"

 _Haaah~_ punya adik perempuan itu enak ya? Aku pasti percaya bahwa semua beban yang kau tanggung akan lenyap seketika saat kau disambut oleh adikmu ketika kau pulang ke rumah

Aku dan kau pasti yakin itu!

Dan saat itulah aku berpikir ' _Terkadang Kami-sama masih baik terhadapku ya?'_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 _ **:: [Disclaimer] ::**_

 _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _:_

 _ **:: [Genre] ::**_

 _Slice of Life, Comedy, Friendship, Parody_

 _:_

 _ **:: [R**_ _ **ating**_ _ **]**_ __ _ **:**_ _ **:**_

 _T+ for Story and Language_

 _:_

 _ **:: [Warning] ::**_

 _OOC[!], OC, Typo[?], Miss-typo, Gajeness[!], Humor Gagal, Merujuk ke Propaganda, Dan lain-lain!_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Begini, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa memiliki adik perempuan itu menyenangkan?

Aku selalu memikirkan hal seperti itu, bagiku sosok _Adik_ apalagi _Adik perempuan_ merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang langsung diberikan oleh _Kami-sama_ , apalagi jika adikmu itu cantik bak seorang bidadari

Tidak seperti seorang _Pacar_ , kau bisa memeluk sesosok adik sepuasmu selagi ia mengizinkannya, mencubit pipinya, memanjakannya, dan bahkan rela menghabiskan semua uangmu demi melihat _senyum indah_ diwajahnya

Aku berpikir begitu karena aku memiliki seorang adik yang amat cantik, akupun berani bertaruh bahwa adikku itu merupakan adik yang _Terimut di Dunia_ , karena itulah, aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi diriku sendiri

 _Oh~ Kami-sama! Arigatou_ telah memberikanku seorang adik yang _Perfect!_

Terserah orang mau menganggapku _Siscon_ atau semacamnya, yang jelas aku sangat menyayanginya dan selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia. Selama ia bisa tersenyum, apapun akan kulakukan sebagai seorang kakak

Bahkan jika seluruh dunia meninggalkan adikku, aku akan selalu bersamanya dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya!

Oke! Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan dalam penggunaan _Majas Hiperbola,_ yah lain kali kupikir aku perlu belajar dengan guru berkumis tipis yang mengajar tentang bahasa itu, karena dengan begitu aku bisa merangkai kata-kata yang indah

 _*Hug!*_

" _An-chan~!"_

Oke! Yang tadi adalah adikku yang kini tengah memelukku dengan erat

Yah, aku tahu kalau adikku ini merasa sendirian, mengingat kedua orang tua kami masih belum pulang dan mungkin akan pulang esok hari, jadi sedari pagi tadi ia memang tidak punya seseorang yang bisa dijadikan teman

Entah kenapa aku merasa berdosa sekali melihat wajah adikku sendiri!

" _An-chan_ ~"

 _Naruko_ menatapku dengan ekspresi yang cukup sedih, terlihat di ekor matanya yang kini mengeluarkan setitik air mata bening, ekspresinya seperti seorang gadis _Loli_ yang tengah menggunakan _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_

Oke! Aku memang berdosa sekarang karena telah berani meninggalkan adikku sendirian!

" _Gomen Naru-chan_ , kakak meninggalkanmu sendirian"

Secara reflek aku mengelus surai pirangnya yang indah, mencoba memberikan arti bahwa kakaknya ini masih peduli pada adiknya, Oke! Jangan berpikiran mesum, dia ini adikku!

Aku tersenyum sambil memejamkan mataku, tangannya yang mungil kini tengah memelukku dengan erat, wajahnya yang _Imutnya_ minta ampun kini ia tenggelamkan kedalam dada bidangku, tubuhnya yang wangi serta rambut pirangnya yang tergerai harum membuatku seperti dibawa ke alam mimpi

Entah kenapa ini terlihat seperti sebuah sinetron yang gak jelas itu sih?

Yah kalau lebih diperhatikan secara detil sih, _Naruko_ ini sangat cantik dan manis, lihat saja wajahnya yang manis dengan iris mata yang sama sepertiku yaitu _Blue-Saphire_ , rambut pirangnya yang kini tergerai bebas, kulitnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun, tubuhnya yang proporsional plus bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda yang memang alami bawaan dari sananya

 _Naru-chan,_ kok kamu bisa se-sempurna ini sih?

Kadang aku berpikir, seorang _pecundang_ yang bahkan gak punya teman sama sekali sepertiku ini terlalu hina untuk menjadi seorang kakak bagi _Naruko_. _Naruko-chanku_ memang terlihat seperti seorang tuan putri yang cantik dengan sifat yang polos, lalu kakaknya? Terlihat seperti seorang _Pecundang_ yang suka menyendiri di pojok ruangan

Berbeda dengan keluarga _Uchiha_ yang kaya itu. _Satsuki_ yang memang merupakan putri bungsu dari keluarga _Uchiha_ dengan paras yang amat cantik, ditambah dengan kakaknya yang seorang _Ikemen_ sejati dengan wajah dingin yang membuat para _FansGirl_ nya klepek-klepek seperti _Cacing kepanasan_

Itu terlihat _Balance_ bukan?

Yah, meskipun begitu aku tetap bersyukur bahwa takdir membuat hidupku ini menjadi seorang kakak bagi adik tersayangku, _Uzumaki Naruko_

Dan terkadang aku berpikir, disaat hidupku rumit seperti ini, _Kami-sama_ masih adil terhadapku juga ya?

Yah, walaupun di jaman sekarang banyak orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai _Kami-sama_ dengan seenaknya. Aku tidak peduli hal seperti itu sih, selama _Kami-sama_ masih adil terhadapku, aku akan selalu mempercayainya

Atau untuk hal yang lebih cepat, kurasa aku memerlukan koin satu _yen_ dan memohon pada _Yato-sama_ untuk mengabulkan permohonanku, kau kenal _Yato-sama?_ Dia adalah dewa yang bahkan rela melakukan pekerjaan yang rendah sekalipun, membersihkan jamur di toilet misalnya?

" _An-chan..._ "

"Tenang saja, kakak disini bersamamu kok!"

Oke! Pemilihan kata yang sangat tepat _Naruto!_ Kau memang pantas untuk masuk kedalam _7 Kakak yang terbaik didunia_ Versi _On The Spot!_

Aku melepaskan pelukanku terhadap adikku, menatap matanya yang kini tengah menatapku dengan dalam, aku langsung mengelus lembut surai pirangnya yang indah sambil tersenyum pada adikku

"Sudahlah, kakak akan bersamamu"

"Janji?"

" _Ha'i,_ Kakak janji"

"Yeeaay~!"

 _Naru-chanku_ tersenyum senang, kedua tangannya kembali melingkar di punggungku dengan wajah manisnya yang membuatku secara tak sadar langsung membalas pelukannya, yah sekilas memang terlihat seperti para _Teletubies_ yang tengah berpelukan ria

Oke! Orang-orang pasti akan mengira bahwa aku ini _Siscon_ akut sekarang

Aku melepas pelukanku terhadap adikku, sedikit menunduk menyamakan tinggi badanku dengannya, aku lalu tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan tangan kananku yang kini memegang kantong plastik yang berisi kue

" _Naru-chan_ , kakak bawa kue loh!"

"Kue?"

"Ya, itu benar! Ambillah"

" _Heee~!"_

Adikku terlihat senang saat aku memberikan plastik yang berisi beberapa kue itu, dan lihatlah! Wajahnya yang tersenyum cerah itu membuat hatiku menghangat dan ikut membuatku tersenyum

 _Aaah~_ hati ini rasanya senang sekali saat melihatnya seperti itu, Karena bagiku, kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga!

Aku rela menghabiskan waktuku untuk adikku, bahkan aku rela isi didalam _dompet_ ku mengalami _kekeringan_ jika itu memang bisa membuat adikku tersenyum. Semua yang kulakukan untuknya lebih dari cukup jika ia bisa memamerkan kebahagiaannya padaku

Dan jika kau memang seorang kakak, kau pasti mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat adikmu berterima kasih dengan senyum yang terpancar diwajahnya atas apa yang kau lakukan padanya

Percayalah! Itu merupakan bagian dari _Penyemangat_ hidupmu!

 _Persetan_ dengan orang yang mengejekku dengan sebutan _Siscon_. Terserah mereka mau mengejekku dengan ejekan terburuk apapun, karena aku tak pernah peduli dengan mereka, mau mereka bersin keluar _Ingus_ juga aku tidak peduli

Karena selama ada adikku, dunia yang membosankan ini akan terasa sedikit lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan!

" _Arigatou, An-chan!_ "

"Hm! Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mandi belum?"

"Ah! Aku lupa!"

Hee? Aku tak menyangka bahkan ia bisa sampai lupa untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri

Karena begini, mandi bukan hanya sekedar membersihkan tubuh dari bau _busuk_ yang menempel ditubuhmu, tetapi mandi juga bisa membuat tubuhmu _Fresh_ kembali seperti _Para Karyawan_ yang baru mendapat gaji, serta membuat pikiran kembali jernih hanya dengan melakukan mandi

Yah, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang melakukan hal diluar dugaan, contohnya saja mereka yang sangat suka bermain dengan _Sabun_. Menurutku itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Lagipula apa enaknya bermain dengan _Sabun?_ Benda itu Licin dan bisa berbahaya jika disalahgunakan

Tetapi meskipun begitu, dimataku _Naruko_ tetaplah cantik bak seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari surga hanya untuk menjadi adikku, lihat saja! Rambut _Blondenya_ yang tergerai bebas, kulit putih bersihnya yang memang merupakan turunan dari _Kaa-san_ , wajahnya yang cantik dengan iris mata yang sama denganku, dan jangan lupa, _bibir merah mudanya_ yang terlihat alami itu. Hal itu sudah membuktikan bahwa ia memang terlihat cantik walaupun kenyataannya ia belum mandi

Yah, perempuan memang seperti itu, jika ia belum mandi, ia akan tetap dipandang dengan pandangan kagum dan terpesona akan kecantikan mereka meski kenyaatannya mereka belum membasuh tubuh mereka dengan air

Namun berbeda jika dengan laki-laki, jika saja mereka belum mandi, maka ia akan dipandang rendah dengan seribu ejekan yang terus dilontarkan orang padanya. _Bau Asem, Busuk, Kecut_ dan sebagainya akan menjadi bahan untuk ejekan, bahkan yang mengerikan, mereka para laki-laki yang tidak mandi akan dipandang sama dengan para binatang

Sedih memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Laki-laki adalah sosok yang selalu salah dimata orang

Aku berani menyimpulkan hal seperti itu karena aku pernah menjadi korbannya. Bayangkan saja! Beberapa minggu lalu saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamarku, aku langsung mendapatkan ucapan pedas dari ibuku, ia berkata

' _Bau banget! Itu badan apa Tai kucing?'_

Dan...

' _Sudah... mandi dulu sana! Ada sabun spesial tuh!'_

Aku tahu kalau mulutnya memang asal ceplos dan tidak terkontrol jika mengejek orang bahkan anaknya sendiri, tapi apa ia memang setega itu menyamakan anaknya sendiri dengan _kotoran Kucing?_

Dan juga...

Apaan tuh _Sabun Spesial?_ Apa yang _spesial_ dari benda licin itu? Apa dengan menggunakannya bisa langsung putih bersih dalam sekejap? Apa dengan menggunakannya bisa menghilangkan semua bau yang ada pada tubuh?

Kupikir tidak, karena _Sabun_ tetaplah _Sabun_ dan akan selamanya menjadi _Sabun,_ dan begitulah realitanya!

" _An-chan,_ bagaimana jika kita mandi bareng?"

"E-Eh? Se-sebaiknya jangan!"

"Hee~ memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tapi sebaiknya jangan!"

Oh~ _Naru-chan!_ apa kau tak mengerti? Aku tak ingin mengotori tubuh sucimu dengan mataku yang terkadang mesum ini

Kau tahu? Semua laki-laki didunia ini pasti memiliki sifat mesum, yah walaupun mereka belum pernah sama sekali mengintip seorang cewek yang lagi mandi disebuah _onsen_ , setidaknya mereka memiliki sifat yang _alamiah_ seperti itu, karena jika mereka tidak memiliki sifat mesum sama sekali atau bahkan tak _tegang_ saat melihat wanita telanjang...

Mereka bisa dicurigai sebagai _homo!_ Dan tentu saja mereka tidak _Normal!_

Yah, karena begini, jadi laki-laki itu selalu salah, contohnya saja saat kau berjalan sendiri, kau akan dicurigai sebagai _jones._ Jika kau berjalan berdua dengan temanmu, kau akan dibilang _homo_. Jika kau berjalan beramai-ramai bersama temanmu, kau akan dikira sebagai _boyband[?]_

Dan biasanya yang berpikir seperti itu adalah perempuan, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah _menjudge_ seorang laki-laki secara terus menerus tanpa mau memandang diri mereka sendiri

Ayolah! Apa mereka tak memiliki cermin dirumah mereka hingga mereka tak mau memandang diri mereka sendiri?

Contohnya? Banyak kok. Saat kau menemukan seorang gadis berparas jelek seperti _papan cucian_ dan tidak menarik sama sekali, namun memiliki sifat yang buruk dengan mulut yang sangat cerewet, itu bisa dijadikan contoh yang kumaksud tadi

Jadi kesimpulannya, jadi laki-laki itu selalu salah, dan perempuan pun patut untuk disalahkan

Jadi siapa yang benar?

Yang benar adalah _aku_ karena aku berani berpikiran seperti itu! Aku bukan meninggikan diriku, hanya saja aku mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal

" _An-chan,_ kau menolak permintaanku?"

"Ba-baiklah..."

 _Ugh..._ aku terkena sihirnya, entah kenapa setiap aku melihat wajahnya yang manis seolah ingin meminta sesuatu, hal itu selalu membuatku mengiyakan apa yang ia mau, apakah ini kekuatan dari seorang adik perempuan?!

::

::

::

::

" _An-chan_ , terus~"

"Ya, terus disitu, _An-chan~!"_

" _Naru-chan..."_

"Ah~ _An-chan_ memang hebat!"

Tolong jangan berpikiran mesum dulu, aku tahu kalau tadi adikku secara tak sadar mendesah dengan nada yang membuat siapa saja merinding saat mendengarnya, tolong diingat! Aku tidak sedang melakukan hal-hal berbau _Ecchi_ terhadap adikku sendiri, jadi jauhkan pikiran liar kalian!

Oke, aku memang saat ini tengah berada di kamar mandi dengan adikku, tapi tenang saja! Aku menyuruhnya agar memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya, begitu juga denganku yang kini menutup bagian yang harus kututupi dengan handuk kecil, jadi...

Aman kok!

Memang aman sih, namun jika saja _Kaa-san_ berada dirumah dan memergoki kami berada didalam kamar mandi yang sama, aku tidak bisa membayangkan _nenek tua_ itu berubah menjadi _Rubah Merah_ yang mengerikan!

Saat ini aku tengah membasahi rambutnya dengan _shampoo_ miliknya, sedikit pijatan dikepalanya yang membuatnya tadi sedikit mendesah keenakan, aku memang sangat menyukai surai pirang yang panjang miliknya ini. Jadi, ini suatu keajaiban bisa langsung memegangnya secara langsung apalagi sembari membersihkannya

Yah, karena begini, semua rambut yang dimiliki perempuan memang harta yang termasuk berharga bagi mereka, bahkan mereka kadang perlu berpikir delapan belas kali untuk memotong rambut panjang mereka, karena itulah para perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang jarang dipotong pendek rambut mereka

Terlebih adikku sendiri, aku menyukai rambut pirangnya ini, rambutnya yang indah sangat halus dan harum jeruk yang khas, dan bahkan saat adikku mengganti gaya rambutnya menjadi _Ponytail_ ataupun _Twintails_ , hal itu membuatku senang sekali~!

Oke! Bukan maksud untuk memberitahu bahwa _Fetish_ ku itu rambut, hanya saja aku tak ingin rambut pirang alami miliknya ini kusut karena ia kurang menjaganya dengan baik, lagipula kurasa aku cukup menyukai rambut pirangnya?

" _An-chan..."_

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana harimu disekolah?"

"..."

Yah, pertanyaan seperti itu memang tidak cocok untuk diriku, mungkin untuk beberapa penyendiri akan menganggap pertanyaan retoris seperti itu adalah sebuah ejekan yang cukup menyakitkan

Begini, para penyendiri itu tentu saja selalu sendirian, mereka memang mempunyai teman sih, tapi seperti namanya, mereka lebih menyukai akan namanya _Kesendirian_ dan _Ketenangan_ daripada tempat yang _Berisik_ dan _menyebalkan,_ aku tahu itu karena aku adalah _veteran_ dalam hal itu

Tapi kenyataaanya? Hanya karena mereka menyukai tempat seperti itu, mereka dianggap sebagai orang kalangan bawah yang menarik diri dari pergaulan sosial, dan _efek sampingnya_ mereka akan dijauhi bahkan dihindari

Dan kalian menyadari hal itu saja sudah tahu bukan bagaimana keseharian para _penyendiri_ disekolah? Jadi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya akan dianggap sebagai ejekan bagi _penyendiri_ , walaupun pertanyaan seperti itu lumrah untuk ditanyakan

"Yah, seperti biasanya, kau tahu kan _Naru-chan?"_

" _An-chan..._ apa kau tidak bosan dengan keseharianmu seperti itu disekolah?"

Adikku, _Uzumaki Naruko_ adalah sekian dari beberapa orang yang tahu tentang bagaimana keseharianku disekolah sebagai seorang penyendiri selain _Tsunade-sensei_ dan _Uchiha-hime_ itu

Aku tahu kalau ia mengkhawatirkanku, itu adalah hal yang wajar saat sang adik mengkhawatirkan sang kakak akan kesehariannya disekolah yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan

Yah, itu wajar sih...

Kau tahu? Adikku yang manis ini sangat populer disekolahannya, tentu saja karena kecantikannya yang kelewatan serta rambut pirangnya yang mencolok itu, bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali diajak pemotretan gambar untuk majalah remaja, aku tahu hal semacam itu karena _Kaa-san_ ku memiliki majalah dengan _Naruko_ sebagai model utama didalamnya

Sedangkan aku? Tidak ada yang spesial ataupun hal yang menarik dalam keseharianku di sekolah, hanya seorang penyendiri yang dikenal oleh segelintir orang, seorang pecundang yang tak memiliki reputasi sedikitpun dikelas, keberadaaanku disana tak terlihat seperti kaca transparan, dan selalu berurusan dengan orang yang merepotkan

Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang berlebih? Atau aku kehilangan ingatanku saat aku sekolah ditahun pertama hingga aku melupakan apa yang telah kuperbuat? Oke! Aku tahu aku tak akan kehilangan ingatan seperti itu karena aku bukanlah _Yamada-kun_ yang sekarang telah menikah dengan _Shiraishi-san_ itu

Karena keadaankulah aku tak ingin orang tahu kalau adikku ini mempunyai seorang kakak pecundang sepertiku, jika teman-temannya tahu akan hal itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana adikku diejek habis-habisan hanya karena keberadaanku, dan berakhir menjadi seorang penyendiri seperti diriku

Karena aku tahu, Seorang _Penyendiri_ bisa mengundang orang lain untuk menjadi _Penyendiri_ tanpa mereka sadari

Aku tak tahu ini sebuah _kekuatan_ atau _Kutukan_ ataupun hal lain, namun hal seperti ini sering terjadi!

"Tidak apa kok! Syukurlah kalau kau mengkhawatirkan kakakmu ini!"

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, karena kau selalu sendirian disekolah!"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah terbiasa kok dengan hal seperti itu"

Dan akhirnya, aku mencoba menenangkan emosi adikku yang agak naik dengan usapan lembut dikepalanya, yah akupun tak menyangka ia cukup peduli padaku hanya karena aku seorang _Penyendiri_

::

::

::

::

"Tak kusangka, akhirnya _Miyamura-kun_ berpacaran dengan gadis populer seperti _Hori-san_ "

Ucapku monolog sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya pada _Manga_ yang kini berada ditanganku

Oke! Akan kujelaskan keadaannya, sekarang aku berada di meja belajarku, niatku sih awalnya ingin belajar, namun perhatianku teralihkan saat melihat _Manga_ berjudul _Horimiya_ yang sudah lama kubeli namun belum sempat kubaca

Dan saat kubaca, kurasa alur ceritanya cukup menarik!

Aku cukup terkesan dengan sang _Hero_ yaitu _Miyamura Izumi-kun_ , walaupun ia bukanlah siswa yang tak memiliki reputasi disekolah, bahkan penampilannya disekolah bisa dikatakan lumayan _Culun_. Namun ia berubah total saat diluar sekolah, dia menjadi sangat tampan dengan rambut _Emo_ miliknya, serta beberapa tindik ditelinganya yang kupikir terlihat keren, dan itu tentunya menarik perhatian sang _Heroine_ yaitu _Hori Kyouko-san_

Aku cukup terinspirasi oleh _Miyamura-kun_ , mungkin lain kali aku perlu merubah penampilanku yang begini-begini saja

Yah... aku hanya bosan saat para siswi disekolahku menatapku dengan tatapan sinis mereka, hal itu membuatku serasa ingin menampar diriku sendiri!

Para gadis itu hanya belum mengerti, atau mungkin mereka belum mengenal sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan _Jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya saja_

Dan ya! Kesimpulan yang kuambil dari _Manga Romcom_ yang berjudul _Horimiya_ ini adalah, _Miyamura-kun_ adalah salah satu dari segelintir _Penyendiri_ yang berhasil keluar dari lingkaran indah yang disebut _Penyendiri_

Sangat disayangkan sih. Karena dengan begitu, populasi _Penyendiri_ di dunia ini akan berkurang, dan mungkin saja lama kelamaan akan menjadi punah

Oh tidak~! Aku cukup khawatir akan hal itu! Aku tidak ingin populasi _Penyendiri_ di dunia ini akan berakhir seperti para _Dinosaurus!_

Karena begini, sebaik-baiknya manusia adalah seorang _Penyendiri._ Bukan tanpa alasan, seorang _Penyendiri_ memiliki banyak keistimewaan

Bayangkan saja! Mereka yang disebut _Penyendiri_ merupakan orang yang cenderung mandiri dan lebih suka berusaha sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Mereka tak memerlukan bantuan orang lain, malah sebaliknya, mereka terkadang suka membantu orang lain walaupun mereka dilupakan pada akhirnya

Agak _nyesek_ sih, tapi ya begitulah, namanya juga _Penyendiri!_

Mereka juga termasuk kedalam orang yang cukup _Pintar,_ karena mereka tahu, _Berteman bebas_ adalah sesuatu yang buruk dan hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, dan lebih dari itu, itu hanya akan menjerumuskannya kedalam busuknya arti dari sebuah _Pertemanan_ , dan lebih uniknya, mereka yang disebut _Penyendiri_ memiliki caranya sendiri untuk bersenang-senang!

Oke! Penjelasan panjang tadi merupakan kalimat _persuasif_ , jadi jika kalian menjadi seorang _Penyendiri_ karena penjelasan panjangku diatas, tolong jangan salahkan aku, Karena _Seorang Penyendiri bisa mengundang orang lain untuk menjadi Penyendiri tanpa mereka sadari_

Bukankah sudah kujelaskan tadi?

Itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan karena ada beberapa kejadian yang sesungguhnya, jadi tolong jangan anggap hal diatas adalah sebuah _kutukan_ atau semacamnya, anggap saja itu sebuah _anugerah_ dari seorang _penyendiri_ kepada _calon penyendiri_

Eh? Tunggu dulu?! Memangnya ada ya _Calon Penyendiri?_

Oke! Lupakan penjelasan panjang tentang penyendiri diatas dan kembali ke cerita...

Aku kembali membaca _Manga Horimiya_ milikku, hingga akhirnya saat aku mencapai halaman terakhir, aku cukup kecewa dengan sang _Hero_ yang tak lain adalah _Miyamura-kun_ sendiri

Bagaimana tidak? Bagian terakhir dari _Manga_ itu menggambarkan sosok _sang Hero_ yaitu _Miyamura-kun_ yang berubah total menjadi seorang _Ikemen_ sejati! Dan seseorang sepertiku tentu saja kurang suka dengan seorang _Ikemen_ sama halnya seperti kakak dari si _Uchiha-hime_ itu

Karena begini, _Ikemen_ adalah sosok individu yang cukup menyebalkan. Hanya dengan melihat _Fansgirl-nya_ saja sudah membuatku kesal, melihat wajah tampannya saja sudah membuatku iri, dan lebih dari itu, melihat sikapnya yang manis didepan para gadis sudah tentu membuatku ingin muntah ditempat

Ayolah! Para gadis itu hanya tertipu dengan seorang _Ikemen,_ kau kenal _Uchiha Sasuke?_ Seorang _Ikemen_ yang merupakan kakak dari _Uchiha Satsuki_ itu?

Didepan para gadis dia memang terlihat menyenangkan, namun dibalik semua itu, ia pernah melihat sifat aslinya didepanku saat aku berhubungan dengan adiknya, saat itu sifat buruk serta _Overprotective_ dan _Sisconnya_ keluar secara jelas dari dirinya. Bukankah ia secara langsung menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya didepanku?

 _Ikemen_ adalah seseorang yang memiliki wajah tampan namun cukup bodoh, kenapa bodoh? Karena mereka suka menipu diri mereka sendiri!

Tapi kurasa lebih baik begitu. Beberapa orang lebih baik memilih menjadi bodoh daripada jujur dengan diri mereka sendiri, karena jika mereka terlalu jujur dengan diri mereka sendiri, mereka lama kelamaan akan menjadi seperti diriku

 _Jujur_ adalah sebuah unsur diperlukan dalam hidup, namun menurutku _kebohongan_ juga cukup diperlukan walaupun tak menyelesaikan masalah apapun

Contohnya? Lihat saja seorang gadis yang tengah jalan diluar dengan seorang remaja laki-laki, mungkin saat gadis itu berpapasan dengan temannya dijalan, ia mengaku kalau remaja laki-laki disebelahnya adalah temannya, padahal kenyataannya laki-laki itu adalah _pacarnya_ sendiri

Dan kebohongan gadis itupun tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, karena pada akhirnya temannya akan akan mengetahui kalau laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya adalah _pacarnya_ , bukankah begitu? Kau pasti tahu bukan insting seorang gadis?

Jadi maksudku adalah, _Kejujuran_ dan _Kebohongan_ adalah sebuah unsur dalam hidup yang akan terus saling berkaitan satu sama lain, dan akan terus begitu selamanya

 _*Sraak..*_

Setelah selesai membaca _Manga,_ aku kembali menaruhnya ketempatnya berada, aku lalu mengambil alat tulisku, mengambil buku kosong dan menuju ke lembar paling belakang, mengambil pensil lalu menorehkan garis pada kertas itu yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah gambar yaitu _Chara_ cewek yang kusuka

Awalnya aku tak mengerti, entah kenapa aku memiliki bakat seperti ini, aku memang tak terlalu berminat dalam hal menggambar, namun gambar yang kubuat bisa dibilang cukup bagus

Apa bakatku akan berakhir menjadi _Mangaka_ seperti _Mashiro Moritaka_ dari anime _Bakuman_ itu? Padahal kupikir aku perlu memperbaiki tulisan tanganku yang buruk dan berakhir seperti _Handa Seishuu_ yang seorang kaligrafer itu

 _*Ckleek!*_

Tadi itu suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Aku tentu mengenal suaranya karena tak mungkin pintu kamarku terbuka begitu saja tanpa ada yang membukanya bukan?

" _An-chan~!"_

Oke! Entah kenapa aku sekarang cukup senang saat mendengar suara manis adikku, kupikir suaranya cukup menenangkan hatiku yang tengah gundah ini

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamarku, aku mulai mengulas senyum saat melihat sosok _Naruko_ yang dalam balutan baju tidurnya yang manis, dengan tangan yang membawa kaleng jus lemon

Yah, dia memang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau lemon terutama jeruk, bahkan terkadang aku mencium aroma lemon yang wangi di tubuhnya

T-tunggu dulu! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku tahu aroma tubuhnya bukan karena hal berbau _Ecchi,_ saat itu ia tengah memelukku, dan saat itulah aku tahu aroma wangi yang tak asing di indra penciumanku

Ya! Itu adalah aroma lemon!

Bukan karena aku tak menyukai aroma lemon sih, hanya saja aku tak habis pikir pada adikku ini, bagaimana bisa gadis manis dan populer sepertinya menyukai hal sederhana seperti itu?

" _Naru-chan?_ apa ada masalah?"

Yah, itu memang pertanyaan yang biasa bagiku, karena keluargaku jarang sekali memasuki kamarku, aku tak tahu alasan yang pasti, tapi rasanya agak janggal buatku sendiri

Bukan karena kamarku kotor atau semacamnya. Malahan, kamarku ini bisa dikatakan sangat rapi, buku yang tersusun rapi, sprei kasur yang selalu kurapikan dan tak ada kusut sedikitpun, serta beberapa hal lainnya yang membuat orang lain pasti akan nyaman berada didalam kamarku

Tapi nyatanya? Adikku saja jarang memasuki kamarku, jadi ucapanku tadi tentang _Nyaman_ hanyalah omong kosong belaka

"Tidak ada masalah kok! Aku hanya bermain dikamar _An-chan_ saja, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kumohon _Naru-chan_ , tolong jangan cemberut dengan ekspresi seperti itu, hal semacam itu hanya akan membuat kadar gula dalam darahku akan meningkat dan membuatku diabetes karena kemanisanmu itu!

Oke! Yang tadi hanyalah penggunaan _Majas Hiperbola_ yang berlebihan, jadi kalian bisa mengabaikannya!

Aku hanya menggeleng merespon pertanyaan _Naruko_. Lagipula untuk apa aku melarang adikku untuk mampir ke kamarku sendiri? Malah aku merasa senang saat kamar sepiku kedatangan seorang tamu walau itu adikku sendiri

" _An-chan?_ kau sedang apa?"

"Aku hanya sedang menggambar"

Sekilas aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang takjub dengan kertas yang aku gambar, namun perlahan ekspresinya berubah lalu menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir

" _An-chan,_ daripada menggambar sebaiknya kau belajar deh! Kemarin aku tak sengaja melihat nilai _Matematika_ mu, dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir"

Oh tidak~! Kenapa dia bisa tahu nilai _Matematika_ milikku? Apa ia sebelumnya pernah datang kekamarku dan melihat buku pelajaranku tanpa sepengetahuanku?

Yah, aku memang salah satu orang yang membenci apa yang namanya _Matematika,_ jadi jika kalian yang menyukai _Matematika,_ tolong jangan merasa kesal dengan apa yang aku ungkapkan nantinya, karena apa yang aku pikirkan merupakan kenyataan yang kulihat dari sudut pandangku sendiri

 _Matematika_ itu menurutku pelajaran yang bodoh, hanya dengan mencari rumus gak berguna membuatmu kepalaku pusing, hanya dengan mencari nilai _x_ sudah membuatku kesal, dan lebih dari itu, ada sebuah soal yang memaksaku untuk mencari _Jarak_ antara _Burung_ yang terbang diudara dengan sebuah _Kapal_ dilautan dengan _Matematika_ tentunya

Ayolah! Itu gak berguna sama sekali dan hanya membuat kepalamu pusing!

Sebenarnya untuk apa mencari jarak antara _Burung_ dengan _Kapal_ dilautan? itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku dan hanya membuat kepalaku pusing hingga memaksaku untuk meminum obat sakit kepala!

Jika ingin belajar _Matematika,_ kau hanya perlu belajar dasar-dasarnya saja, seperti penambahan, pengurangan, pengkalian, dan pembagian

Lagipula jika dilihat di dunia nyata, semua yang kujelaskan tadi mengenai _Matematika_ gak semuanya berfungsi di dunia ini

Ayolah! Aku bahkan melihat ibu kantin yang sangat cepat menghitung uangnya tanpa mempelajari rumus-rumus yang rumit, dan hebatnya, penjaga toko swalayan saja bisa menghitung semua barang belanjaanku dengan mudah tanpa harus mencari nilai _x_ sama seperti di pelajaran _Matematika_

Jadi intinya, _Matematika_ itu rumit seperti apa yang sudah kuduga!

"Aku akan belajar nanti"

"Begitu dong! Itu baru _An-chanku yang kusayangi~"_

Haah~ ucapanmu membuat hatiku yang kosong ini serasa disiram dengan _air suci rohani_ kau tahu _Naru-chan?_ kau memang _Malaikat kecil_ yang amat kusayangi

Jadi kesimpulan yang kudapat hari ini adalah, kupikir kehidupanku ini terasa menyenangkan dari yang kuduga!

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

 **:: [To Be Continued...] ::**

 **:: [A/N] ::** _Domo~_ masih inget dengan saya kan?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate _Fic Humor_ yang satu ini bahkan hingga lebih dari sebulan~

Bukan karena saya malas atau kehabisan ide sih, hanya saja kegiatan saya di _RL_ menjadi tambah sibuk, tapi meskipun saya beralasan, kalian gak mungkin percaya kan?

Oke! Sesuai janji di _Chapter_ kemarin, _Naruko-ku_ tersayang~ banyak mengambil peran disini, bahkan ada sedikit Scene _Ecchi_ yang saya tambahkan disini, sifatnya di _Chapter_ ini saya harap kalian suka

Jadi intinya, janji saya telah saya tepati!

Dan soal semua pendapat yang _Naruto_ jelasin diatas, itu Cuma pendapatnya aja kok walau sedikit bersifat propaganda, kalian bisa mengolahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menelannya mentah-mentah, atau kalian akan berakhir menjadi penyendiri seperti _Naruto_ dan saya :v

Dan untuk semua guru _Matematika_ yang ada diseluruh dunia, saya mohon minta maaf dan jangan diambil hati tentang penjelasan _Naruto_ mengenai _Matematika_ tadi, dia Cuma berpikir realis sebagai seorang siswa bandel aja kok! :v

Oh ya~ Promosi bentar yaa! Jangan lupa untuk baca _Fic_ baru saya di _Fandom Naruto_ dengan pairing _Naruto x Naruko_ , _Lihat_ di _Bio_ saya biar mudah [ _Hehe_ ] rencananya pengen dibuat _Sekuel_ tapi saya belum bisa janji kapan di publish :D

 _ **\- [Balasan Review]**_

 _ **[Euclidz] ::**_ Ini udah Update kok! Maaf kalo kelamaan nunggu~

 _ **[Kamvang] ::**_ Ini udah update kok! Btw namanya kurang greget :v

 _ **[Ahandi Latusima] ::**_ Ah~ _Sankyuu_ atas pujiannya, tapi saya belum pantas untuk dibanding-bandingkan dengan para penulis novel, masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan saya, tapi saya berharap suatu hari nanti saya bisa jadi penulis novel :D

 _ **[Tamanio Sama] ::**_ Ini udah Update kok! Maaf kalo kamu nungguin sampe lama~ _Happy Reading!_

 _ **[Grimoire Lacrima] ::**_ Haha, saya gak nyangka kamu suka sama _Chapter_ yang kemarin :D

Dan ya! Tolong jangan pindah haluan dari _NaruNaru_ ke _NaruSatsu,_ sebagai pecinta _NaruNaru_ tidak boleh ada kata _Pengkhianatan_ bagi kita :v

 _ **[Sylvathein] ::**_ Hehe :v semua yang saya tulis di _Fic_ ini sebagian besar merupakan pandangan saya terhadap hidup saya sendiri serta kehidupan orang lain, jadi wajar kalo agak nyeleneh :v

Dan untuk review _Next_ dan _Lanjut_ sebagainya, ini udah lanjut kok!

Dan akhir kata, sampai jumpa di _Chapter_ selanjutnya!

 _Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin! Mohon Maaf lahir batin! [Lebaran bentar lagi kan?]_

 _Bye Bee~_

 _\- Sign :: [Kurosaki Kitahara]_


End file.
